Master and Son
by ploting
Summary: After a day of mayham at his relatives Harry makes a wish to be in a place where he could be apreciated for the good things he is doing. And he is sent to the world of Kung fu Panda, found by Crane who brings him to the Jade Palace. I don't own anny characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Master and Son**

It was eleven o'clock in the evening sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs of the 4th Privet Drive house, was a six year old Harry Potter, trying to rest for tomorrow's mayhem of his relatives the Dursleys. While his eyes were close he wished

'I wish I were in a place where I could be appreciated for what I can do.' He said in his mind, and in that second a small light appeared in the small cupboard that was bothering Harry a little and he slowly began to open his eyes and see the small light. He immediately placed his round lent glasses and took a closer look, for Harry the light seemed to be emitted by a small grain of rice. He then began to advance with his right arm towards the strange light to see what it could be.

"What is this?" He said and in two seconds his index finger touched it and right in that moment the light turned more powerful and brighter till, to avoid the blinding light Harry closed his eyes and after a second the light together with Harry vanished.

….

The next moment Harry began to wake up he was feeling dizzy but he managed to come back to earth, he noticed he was lying on a cold road that seemed to be paved, he was feeling strange and his body seemed to have become lighter.

He then decided to try standing on his feet but when he touched the ground, to his horror, his hands turned into wings. He managed to avoid screaming, in order to not attract attention, he pulled with his wings from the ground and began to stand on both his new skinny tall bird feet and started to look at his new body.

He now had black, white and gray feathers allover his body, and was wearing a pair of red trousers but he wanted to have a better look and he noticed a water pond where he could see his reflection like in a mirror, he went there to see his full body. He now has a body of a small crane; the only things that remain from his former self was now the messy look of his black feathers that once were his hair, his lightning bolt scar on his forehead, his green eyes and his glasses.

After that, he began taking a look around him to see where he was, all the buildings were not like he knew back in Britain, every building was totally different everything seemed to be Asian, mostly Chinese.

"Where am I, what happened to me?" Harry said concerned, but before he could receive an answer he began to feel the earth moving, like an earthquake. This made him panic, but in the next moment he also heard an explosion behind him and noticed a giant mountain that was actually a volcano.

"Oh God!" He said and started to run as fast as he could and while running he saw the doors of the houses beginning to open and from there all sorts of animals; from pigs and gooses to goats, buffalos, rhinos and even elephants began to run in complete panic.

In the same village at a different place, another crane was trying to help the people escape from this rain of fire, this was Master Crane one of the Grand Masters of the Jade Palace and a member of the Furious Five. He was trying to show people the way out of the city before the situation was too critical.

Harry then realized that he was now a crane, a bird, so he could try to fly from there as far as he could. He began to stretch his wings in an attempt to fly; he began to blow from them in order to make wind for him to fly and began to jump. After several jumps he tried again but this time a powerful one and managed to get himself in the sky, for a moment Harry was feeling great but then he heard another explosion from the volcano and a boulder of fire almost hit him but he managed to avoid it.

"All right this was completely a bad idea." Harry said and decided that it was better to get on the ground but the fire boulders were coming like rain and with great effort he tried to get as close to the ground as possible. Then he heard a call for help and noticed a rabbit mother holding his son, they were in front of a building that was being hit by a boulder and rocks began to fall, and in that moment Harry began to have something like a flashback; a woman in a room that was saying to him that her, together with his father will always love him before something like a green thunderbolt hit her and she fell on the ground. He then went to help them.

"Someone, help please!" The mother rabbit said before noticing the boulders from the building that began to fell, she was holding her son to protect him, and just in that moment Harry flew under the boulders with his eyes closed, the boulders seemed like falling slowly and he managed to push them out of the way before the boulders crushed. He was lying on the ground and after a moment he began opening his eyes and saw another pair of legs, he looked up and saw an adult crane that was looking at him with yellow eyes, wearing blue trousers and a conical Asian hat.

After five seconds they felt another earthquake and the taller crane said to Harry "Come with me young one." And he took Harry by his wing and began to run. After a few miles, the tall crane began to spread his wings and Harry knew what his intention was and he did the same, they both began to blow their wings and began to get in the air to fly, but even in the air it was dangerous, Harry looked back and noticed a boulder that was coming towards the one that took him from there.

"Watch out!" Harry said and pushed the other crane before the boulder hit him. They continued flying till they reached a safe distance from the volcano and landed in a bamboo forest, both of them turned around to watch what was happening. After a minute, the tall crane turned towards Harry he was impressed by his green eyes, there were like pure emeralds.

"Thanks for saving me." Crane said making Harry to wonder, no one ever thanked him.

"With pleasure, sir." He replied a bit shyly looking at the ground.

"What is your name?" Crane asked.

"H-Harry sir." He said making crane to think, 'Harry' was a strange name it wasn't Chinese it seemed foreign, but that didn't matter.

"Harry a strange name, well Harry; I am Master Crane master of the Jade Palace." He said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Harry said shyly.

"Where are your parents?" Crane asked making Harry to have a sad look.

"I don't have any parents' sir; they died when I was one year old and my relatives didn't treat me well." He said fearful, he knew that if he would tell him how he got here he would think he was crazy. While looking in his green emerald eyes, Crane saw that he was telling the truth and felt sorry for him.

"I understand, well then come with me, I will get you to the Jade Palace, don't worry, everything will be all right, trust me."

"All right I will come." Harry said and he together with Master Crane began to walk through the bamboo forest towards The Valley of Peace, they walked all night till the sun began to rise up in the sky and till they reached a water spring.

"Let's rest a little; the distance towards the Valley of Peace is still very long." Crane said.

"I agree." Harry said and he and the kung fu master went to the water to drink, once they saw they're reflections Crane noticed the scar on Harry's forehead that he didn't notice during the night. He never saw a scar shaped like that.

"Where did you get that scar?" Crane asked the young crane.

"To be honest I don't know exactly sir, my relatives always told me that it was from the accident when my parents died. They said that I escaped alive with only this scar." Harry explained but Crane didn't believe it.

"Harry I think they lied to you, it is not possible for someone to escape with only a scar, especially with one like that, there must have been something else."

"I know but what else could have been?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but that's a thing of the past now, you don't need to think about it." Crane said and just in that moment two crocodiles appeared and crane knew they were bandits. Harry was scared on seeing them and Crane noticed.

"Stay behind me." He said.

"Look what we have here." One of the crocodiles said.

"Let's get them." And both charged at them, Crane began fighting them, the first crocodile bandit used his fists but the kung fu master blocked them easily and punched him with his wings and feet, the same happened with the second one. Harry was amazed by the fight even if he stayed hidden till he noticed that the kung fu master was hit in the face and fell, which made Harry angry so he said:

"Leave him alone!" one of the crocodiles began heading towards him, the crocodile was in a way reminding him of his cousin that was always hitting him and bullying others, but this time he will not take it anymore, once the crocodile got near him he tripped him and pushed with his wings to make him fall in the water. The other noticed and went to him but Harry immediately avoided him dived in the water as well while Crane noticed what happened and got up. But the crocodile bandits also got up and tried again but this time they almost caught him. As soon as Harry noticed that he waved his right wing, a bamboo stick folded and hit them in the head and he managed to get away. The crocodiles didn't realize what happened so they tried again, but then Crane came and punched them with his wings before throwing them. After that, they began to run away and Crane turned towards Harry who was worried about what he will say:

"Impressive, I didn't know that you will manage to fight back." The older Crane said.

"Yeah, my cousin was always bullying me but I never had the courage to fight back till now, what the crocodiles did, reminded me of what he was doing to me and to other children. He was bullying everyone, no matter if they were boys or girls." Harry explained making crane a bit distressed.

"And your uncle and aunt never punished him for what he was doing?"

"They never took notice of this, they always spoiled him, and he was the favorite, while I was the black sheep that got punished for things that seemed unusual or unexplainable, like what happened with the bamboo stick." Harry explained.

"I noticed, but I don't think you were the cause. There is always a logical explanation." Crane said before making a pause to watch the direction where the crocodile bandits went.

"We better leave they might return any minute, with company." Crane said.

"We will continue to go on foot?" Harry asked.

"No we will fly, it's much faster." He said before extending his wings and went into the air with Harry following him.

They're journey took three days till they reached the Valley of Peace and in the meantime Harry tried to learn some kung fu from master Crane, thinking that he will be put on a test. Crane told him about Master Oogway, Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five and about what they have to do as Kung Fu masters.

They were now in front of the main gate of the Jade Palace, Harry was amazed of the size of the palace and about the fact it was up on a mountain, but before they entered, Harry was very nervous about what he will have to do when he will meet the other masters and Crane noticed.

"Is everything all right Harry?"

"I will be put on a Kung Fu test, sir?" Harry asked nervous.

"We will see." He said making Harry a bit distressed and they entered in the Hall of the Warriors where all kinds of different artifacts were exhibited. At the end of it, where there was the reflection pool where a small red Panda wearing an orange robe near a great tortuous with a bow stick, when they heard the doors opening they turned around to see master Crane together with a young one when Crane saw them he bowed in respect and Harry did the same.

"Ah, Crane you had returned from the village where they had problems with earthquakes?" The red Panda asked calmly.

"Yes, master Shifu, I am afraid that the village was situated near a volcano that erupted so I tried to save as many as I could." Crane said, and in that moment Oogway turned and noticed the young one.

"And who is the young one?" He asked with a gentle voice and a smile. Crane began to explain what Harry told him and how he found him.

"It's understandable; I know very well that some parents or other family members could do things like this to their children." Master Shifu said, remembering what his father did to him, he then turned to Harry who seemed to know what was going to come.

"You said that he managed to defend himself when you two were attacked by two bandits, by remembering how his cousin used to bully him all the time?" The red panda asked.

"Yes, master." Crane said.

"Well then, let's put him to a test." Shifu said and together with Master Oogway, they went to the direction of the training hall and Crane followed them, after a few steps he turned back to see Harry who was nervous about it.

"Come, you don't need to worry." Crane said encouraging him, Harry still nervous began to move forward and went near him.

All four walked till they went outside and climbed on the stairs in a garden full of trees and other plants that was well kept. They reached a double wooden door that was the entrance into the training grounds. Once they entered, they saw Master Monkey and Viper training, who stopped and bowed before Shifu and Oogway.

"Master." They said in unison.

"I see that you are trying to improve." Shifu made a pause before saying: "Very good." After that, Viper noticed the six year old crane child.

"Master, I see we have a young one." She said and Shifu noticed.

"Yes, Master Crane will explain later, Monkey please, bring us a dummy." Shifu ordered and the monkey bowed and went inside, after a second something, a mantis came and accidentally knocked Harry down making his glasses fly a few centimeters away.

"Oops. Sorry." The mantis said.

"Mantis, be more careful." The viper said with a strict tone, she used her tail to get Harry's glasses and give them to him.

"Here you go." She said kindly and Harry took them and placed them back on his beak. Once he saw her he got a little scared but he managed to calm down a little.

"Thank you, miss." He said politely and went back on his feet, but in that moment someone else came behind him and said.

"It seems that we have a newcomer." It was a female voice that seemed not too friendly making Harry even more nervous, he turned his head around and saw a female tiger wearing a Chinese qipao with golden vine patterns and black trim who was having a stern face, making Harry to almost turn pale and Crane noticed.

"Tigress, this is Harry, I found him in the village during the volcanic eruption, his parents are dead and I took him with me, master Shifu wants to put him on a test." Crane explained and in that moment Monkey came out with a training dummy.

"Well then…..Harry lets see what you can do." She said and Harry, with his heart in his beak, moved forward till he got in front of the dummy.

"Everything you have to do now is hit the dummy as hard as you can, in any way you want." Master Shifu explained.

"Ready, now." He said and Harry hit it with his wing but he manages only to make it move and he knew it wasn't good enough.

"Again." Shifu ordered and Harry hit it again but still it wasn't good and then master Shifu said more pushing:

"Again, much harder!" After saying this, Harry gathered all his strength and prepared to give a powerful blow but when his wing was 3 mm away from touching it he made the dummy crash so hard into the wall that it broke into pieces. No one except Oogway noticed. On seeing this, the Furious Five and Shifu got impressed by this.

"Wow, even I can't hit that hard!" Mantis said impressed.

"Sorry for the dummy." Harry said.

"Don't worry; we had to replace that for a long time." Monkey said before Master Shifu came.

"I see that you are very powerful." He said, making Harry a bit more confident.

"Thank you sir." Harry said with a little smile.

"That wasn't a compliment young one." The red panda said before adding:

"You are powerful but you need more then this, let's go in the training hall, I want to see how you are when you fight an opponent."

That made Harry even more stressed, how will he manage to fight against an opponent and who will be his opponent, he thought.

They all entered the training hall. Harry was amazed by the training gear they had but he knew that he doesn't have time to admire it, so when they stopped, his attention moved towards the red panda. Monkey together with viper, mantis and crane seemed concerned about this.

"Master with all do respect, do you think it's necessary? I mean he is only a kid." Monkey said.

"I want only to see his reactions and nothing else, and Monkey; you will be the one that will attack." Shifu said before turning to Harry.

"Young one, you will stay here." Shifu said pointing at a place near a wooden red column. Harry went there and turned around while Monkey went towards the other end of the room and turned around. Meanwhile, the others moved away to watch.

In a few seconds Monkey began to charge at him and jumped, Harry immediately turned to the right and Monkey landed on the floor. This was reminding him of how his cousin's friends charged at him to beat him but this was now different. Monkey then tried again and almost knocked him, but Harry avoided him again and pushed him with his wing on his back.

The third time when Monkey charged faster and made Harry to get scared and when he prepared for the blow he placed his right wing in front of him and made a plank to move and when he jumped, the plank went out from the floor and hit the monkey.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." Harry said concerned for Monkey.

"Don't worry it wasn't you're fault, it was an accident." Monkey said with his hand on his head. The blow was a powerful one.

"Zeng!" Shifu called a goose wearing a yellow robe with a green belt and matching hat.

"Yes master Shifu." He said.

"When was the last time you checked the floor to see if it needs repairs?" Shifu asked.

"It was a month ago sir, for me everything was fine back then."

"Right, go and call someone to repair it." Shifu ordered and Zeng obeyed.

Master Oogway then turned towards Harry with a calm smile on his face. He knew very well that the young crane had a special power and that he has a good heart and wants to help people, defend them and this are the qualities of a true kung fu warrior. Then, he turned towards Master Shifu.

"Shifu, how about we discuss a little in private, shall we." Master Oogway said.

"Yes master." Shifu said respectful, and then the tortuous turned to Crane.

"Master Crane, please give the young one a tour of the Jade Palace." He said in a calm voice.

"Yes master." Crane said bowing and turned to Harry and said "Follow me."

Harry followed him, his heart was still beating heavily thinking about what the Masters Shifu and Oogway were talking. Crane showed Harry the rest of the Jade Palace; the weapons` room, the Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom and the dormitories, the tour ended in the kitchen.

Crane gave him something to eat, presuming that after such a long trip he should be hungry. In the meantime, while Harry was eating, Crane was telling the other Furious Five about how he found him and what happened during the trip to the Jade Palace.

"Wow, he truly has courage." Monkey said impressed.

"And has potential." Mantis said.

"Yeah, even I was impressed about it." Crane said.

"But still, why were his relatives treating him badly, he didn't deserved it." Viper said thinking about what Crane told them.

"Even I couldn't imagine that." Crane said and just in that moment Tigress came.

"Still, there is something that is a little bothering."

"What do you mean?" Crane asked.

"The scar, where did he get it?" She asked.

"I asked him but even he doesn't know, his relatives told him that he got it from the accident where his parent's died when he was one year old." Crane said.

"What kind of accident could it have been to make a scar like that, it's not usual." Monkey said.

"Especially if it was one where both parents died." Mantis said.

"Even I think that is a lie but this is what he knew." Crane said.

"Well, I think that there is something more to this story, something that even he doesn't know." Tigress said. In the meantime, in another place in the Jade Palace Master Shifu and Oogway were discussing about what to do with Harry.

"The young one was very impressive during the tests." Master Oogway said.

"Indeed, but he is very young and don't know what could become of him." The red panda said thinking that he didn't want to repeat the mistake with Thai Lung.

"You don't need to worry about this, both his heart and mind are in the right place. And I also noticed that he has a very special gift in him that is also very unusual and powerful." Oogway said, in a calm tone with a smile on his face.

"What will that be, Master?" Shifu asked a bit confused.

"He has to find out, and he will do this in the right time, till then he needs to be trained by someone that has a paternal figure for him, likely the one that knew him first." The great tortuous said.

Shifu then thought for a moment and knew who will be the one.

Crane was walking, thinking a little until his master came.

"Crane!" Master Shifu called and he bowed respectably.

"Yes Master Shifu." He said.

"I discussed with master Oogway about what to do with young Harry and came to the decision that he can stay and learn Kung Fu." The red panda said.

"I will then go and tell him, master." Crane said before Shifu added.

"Not so fast." He said, and Crane turned back "I also decided that from now on, you will be his official Master, he will learn kung fu from you and with a little help from the other masters." That made Crane think a little, Harry will be from now on his student and he will now teach him what he knows, for him, it shouldn't be hard to train a young one.

"Thanks for the information master, I will go and tell him." He said bowing respectfully and he went to the kitchen where Harry was, opened the door and saw him at the table.

"Is everything all right?" Harry said with a nervous voice thinking what the decision of master Oogway and Shifu is.

"Yes, Master Shifu told me what the final decision is." Crane said before being cut.

"They didn't accept me." Harry said very quickly and very nervous making Crane to ask.

"What?"

"Nothing, sorry. Please continue" Harry said.

"All right, they accepted you, you will learn kung fu and your will be my official student. The other masters will also contribute, you will start tomorrow." Crane said, making Harry to get excited, for, never in his life he was as happy as he was now.

"When do I have to wake up?" Harry asked.

"Early in the morning, do you think you can manage?" Crane asked.

"I will do my best to wake up." Harry said making Crane smile at the young crane.

The rest of the day passed very quickly. Harry watched how the masters were training, for him this was really exciting and in the same time he also realized that the lessons will not be easy. Although, he knew that he has to give his best and had to learn to read the ancient texts of kung fu. After dinner his new master showed him his new room, it didn't have too much stuff except for the bed and a small desk where he could put his glasses, but for him it was better then where he slept in the past.

"Good night Harry hope you will enjoy a good sleep." Crane said.

"I will thank you." He said smiling and then Crane closed the door and went to sleep in his room. After placing his glasses on the desk, Harry kneeled to the ground on the small bed and put his head on the pillow, but before closing his eyes he thought about what happened in the past days and the good grace he received from Crane and the others.

"I will not disappoint you master, I promise." He said whispering before closing his eyes; he was officially determined to keep this promise till the end.

Meanwhile, in Britain at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, in the headmaster's office, professor Dumbledore together with the professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout were worried, they detected a strange magic disturbance at Privet Drive and found out that Harry disappeared.

"How on earth could a six year old boy disappear?" Minerva said worried.

"It seems that his powers were much greater then we thought, not too many wizards manage to have such great powers." Professor Flitwick the leader of the Ravenclaw house said:

"Wherever he is, we must find him." Professor Sprout said worried before turning to the headmaster who was looking in a mirror that has the ability to show where people are and all four heads of the houses went there.

"Headmaster, has the Mirror of the Seeker found something?" Snape asked.

"We are about to see." Dumbledore said, while looking at the black mist in the mirror, after three minutes of watching, the mirror began to show a wooden traditional Chinese style room with a small desk at the right side of it and there, sleeping on the bed, was a small crane, with a lightning bolt scar on his head that made them all shocked.

"Mister Potter turned into a crane!" Professor McGonagall said shocked.

"It seemed that the disturbance that happened was actually a portal that sent him into another world where animals are the dominant species and it seems that the portal also turned him into a crane." Professor Dumbledore said.

"But what will happen to him while he is there?" Professor Flitwick said.

"In my opinion, we will have to wait and see what will happen." The headmaster said, while watching the young crane that was peacefully sleeping, then a though came in his mind, a though that made him think that he was much safer there in the other world then in there's making him to feel much better then when he placed him with his uncle and aunt and said with a small smile.

"It seems that he is much safer there."

 _ **Authors Note**_ **; this chapter happens three years before the events in the first Kung Fu Panda movie and with five years before the events in Kung Fu Panda 2. Please let a Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Three years had passed since Harry arrived at the Jade Palace and began his kung fu training with Master Crane and the other Furious Five. He got used very quickly to his new life of daily kung fu training and waking up early, unlike his old life with his relatives, this one was much more enjoyable.

He was enjoying his kung fu training with his master and the others and respecting everyone in the Jade Palace including the servants. He was taking his kung fu lessons seriously, being determinate not to disappoint his master, remembering the promise he made three years before. He enjoyed reading the ancient texts, since he found those amazing. Tigress was always near him making sure he reads from top to bottom.

Upon all the masters Tigress was the strictest of them all, she was rather the most strict teacher he could ever meet, she was giving hard punishments for messing up and messing around: lifting heavy rocks 25 times, cleaning the entire Hall of Warriors, climbing up and down half the stairs of the Jade Palace 20 or 30 times, once he wanted to fly half the way up at the last 3 rounds, he managed the first one, at the second one he was caught and received 9 more as punishment for cheating. But he had to admit that she was a good teacher even if she was giving the impression that she doesn't like him too much.

It was now early morning, Harry was practicing with a bow staff in the training grounds with his Master. During practice Crane had been trying to take him down with powerful blows that were always deflected by his student.

"It seems that you managed to improve you skills, Harry." Crane said smiling before trying to give him a blow that was avoided.

"I learned from the best master and I practiced everyday." He said trying to give a blow that was deflected.

"I always admired your ambition to learn and your devotion." Crane said making him smile at him.

"But." Crane said before quickly hitting his legs and making Harry fall to the ground and placed his bow at the young crane's chest.

"You must never leave your guard down no matter what someone is saying or doing because it could be an enemy, remember that in a real battle or another situation it could be the difference between success and failure." Crane said.

"Yes master, I will remember that." Harry said before adding. "But if you see you can't win." He began while holding tight the bow in his right wing. "Cheat." And he hit the legs of his master to make him fall to the, having his wing at the older crane's chest.

"Trickery, well thought." Crane started before adding "But you must know that." And he used his bow staff again, made Harry to fell to the ground again and hold his wings and said "The opponent can do the same."

"But still, very good thinking it will be very useful in a real combat." He said before helping him to get up.

"Thanks." He said.

"I noticed for a long time that you are very good at using trickery Harry." Crane said.

"I think cunning and trickery is something inherited master, maybe from my father." Harry said.

"Indeed, but you must know, Harry, that this are not seen with good eyes, but even a warrior must use them in battle if it is for a good cause." Crane said with a smile.

"Now take a break, I will call you later to practice on targets." Crane said.

"Yes master." Harry said making a bow and wanted to leave, after a minute he remembered something that he read, he turned around and asked.

"Um, master can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, go ahead." Crane said.

"Two days ago I read in an ancient text about the Dragon Warrior, I wanted to ask what the Dragon Warrior is." Harry said.

"The Dragon Warrior is a legendary prodigy who is described as one that can understand the secrets of kung fu behind the descriptions in the Dragon Scroll; that is in the mouth of the dragon that is situated under the Moon Pool in the Hall of the Warriors. It is said that by reading the scroll the Dragon Warrior will be granted limitless powers of kung fu, but only if you achieve the highest level of kung fu and no one except the Dragon Warrior is allowed to read the scroll. But to become the Dragon Warrior you need to be tested first and only Grand Master Oogway can decide who the Dragon Warrior is." Crane explained, making Harry to wonder.

"Wow, did anyone try?" he asked.

"Manny tried, one person in particular." Crane said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"We are actually not supposed to talk about this." Crane said making his student a bit confused.

"Why?"

"I can't tell." Crane said with a sad tone.

"But master I only want to know what happened." Harry said looking at him; Crane knew that he shouldn't talk about it but while looking in his eyes he thought that it shouldn't be a problem telling only to him.

"All right, but promise you will not tell anyone." Crane said.

"I promise master." Harry said with his right wing at his chest. Crane looked around to make sure no one is near.

"His name was Tai Lung, master Shifu found him at the footsteps of the Jade Palace when he was a cub, he took him under his wing, but for him he wasn't only a student, he was like a son. When he began to show great kung fu skills he began to train him and became very proud of him. But master Shifu's pride began to be excessive and Tai Lung's heart began to be filled with darkness, ambition and selfishness and he began to think that he is destined to be the Dragon Warrior. But master Oogway realized from the beginning that he was filled with darkness when he was presented to receive the scroll so he refused to handle the scroll to him. Outraged, he began a rampage throughout the Valley of Peace before trying to take the scroll by force. Shifu had to fight him but he couldn't, Oogway used the nerve attack technique that paralyzed him temporarily, he was sent to Chorh-Gom Prison for the rest of his life, for many it was a relief but for master Shifu who raised him it was the opposite, Shifu loved him like his own son, since then he was never the same, he never loved anyone as much."

The story made Harry feel sorry for master Shifu, he didn't know that Tai Lung was his adoptive son and that he loved him a lot, he knew now why he never smiles or the fact that he is very strict as well.

"I am sorry for what master Shifu had to do." Harry said and Crane placed his wing on his shoulder.

"I know you do, but we can't change what happened, the best way is to try to move on." He said before asking. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Well I also read about the Celestial Phoenix that is much higher then the Dragon Warrior how is that title?" Harry asked.

"The Celestial Phoenix is a fable kung fu title, it is said that the one who obtains it poses a much higher kung fu understanding then the Dragon Warrior it is also said that your kung fu training will be complete, but to obtain it you will have to pass the test of the three needles." Crane said.

"How you pass the test?" Harry asked.

"To pass it, you must take tree needles and toss them in the air and kick them with such precision that one needle will pass through the eye of the second needle and hit the third needle with such precision that the first needle will go straight down and will split the third one." Crane explained making his student to wonder.

"Did anyone manage to pass it?" Harry asked.

"No, no one managed to pass it, it's impossible." Crane said taking three needles from a nearby table and turned to his student.

"Watch." He tossed the needles in the air and he burst, he kicked the needles with his skinny legs, but all the three needles went in the column, Crane flew there and took them and tried again, this time the first needle passed the second one and went to the ground and the third one went in the column again. Crane then went to get them and put them on the table.

"See, this test is completely impossible." Crane said.

"Yeah you should use magic for such a thing." Harry said.

"Using magic to achieve something will mean cheating, Harry, it is not allowed in kung fu especially using a magic object. And that's why we have to train all the time, without constant training and hard work we will not manage to advance further or to improve and we will no longer manage to fight our opponents." Crane said.

"I understand master." Harry said respectfully.

"I know you do, if you want to ask me more you can, don't hesitate." Crane said with a smile, he knew very well that his student wants only to know as much as he could learn; he always enjoyed his lessons.

"Actually, master I promised that I will water the Peachtree of Heavenly Wisdom." Harry said.

"To whom you promised? If it was to master Shifu you better go now." Crane said.

"Actually I promised to Tigress." Harry said a bit awkward, his master knew that the relationship between Tigress and Harry wasn't so good, aside from master Shifu, Tigress was very strict especially towards him, the punishments he received from her were always harsh when he didn't do his work or learned his lessons received from her.

"Oh then you better go quickly." Crane said and Harry bowed to him before he flew towards the peach tree, after he arrived he took a bucket full of water and began to water the peach tree but in that moment.

"I thought when you will arrive Harry." Tigress said from behind making him turn around and got stressed.

"I have been waiting for you for five minutes. Where have you've been?" She said with a harsh tone.

"Sorry master Tigress, I was talking with my master and I lost track of time." Harry said bowing with a stressed tone.

"You talked with him about what?" Tigress asked.

"About my lessons and about what I have read in the ancient texts of kung fu."

"Very well then, but next time try to be more punctual." She said in a strict tone before leaving and Harry continued his work, he didn't often escape without a punishment from her.

Later that day, master Shifu organized a test for all of the Furious Five to attack him while he was playing the flute, after that he told them in a criticizing tone what they had to improve.

Zeng was also there and told Shifu that master Oogway needs to speak to him, Zeng was sent to Chorh-Gom Prison and when he came back he announced that there will be a tournament to choose the Dragon Warrior.

After the announcement the rest of the morning was spent with the preparation of the tournament, Harry was very excited about this even if he was too young to participate he couldn't wait to see how it will be, he hoped that Crane will be choose as the Dragon Warrior. When the time came, the whole village was there to watch the tournament. Harry was at the main gate of the tournament, excited to see what will happen, after a moment the masters came.

"Excited to see the tournament?" Monkey asked.

"May the universe choose the best?" Harry said with excitement.

"We will see who the best is." Mantis said and he with Monkey went inside.

"Hope you are not so excited so your glasses would crack." Tigress said while going in.

"I will do my best." Harry said.

"Try to be all right while watching." Viper said kindly.

"I will." Harry said making her to smile and to go in.

"You can watch from there, that is a good site." Crane said to Harry showing where he could stay.

"Hope you will be chosen, master." Harry said with an encouraging smile.

"We will see who will be chosen Harry let's not bother up too much." Crane said.

"Right, sorry master, but I hope nothing unusual will happen during the tournament." Harry said.

"I hope that as well." Crane said with a smile before master Shifu announced the beginning.

"Stay safe Harry."

"I will." He said and Crane flew away to land on the ring with the other masters.

After Master Shifu announced the beginning of the tournament the challenges started, the first was Crane with the move of the thousand tongues of fire who were easily deflected by him. After seeing this, Harry couldn't be more impressed by his master and then followed Monkey, Viper and Mantis and the last was Tigress with the Iron Arms and the Flames of Death. During the tournament, Harry noticed strange happenings outside the arena, something like a panda wanted to take a look at the spectacle, but Harry thought it wasn't a serious matter and decided to ignore it. After that, master Oogway began to sense that the Dragon Warrior was among them and all the masters alined in the center.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, Master Oogway will now choose The Dragon Warrior." Master Shifu announced. Master Oogway then began to climb down the stairs, Harry was excited who will be the Dragon Warrior. After a minute some fireworks began to appear from the other side of the wall and something went up in the air. Then, when master Oogway was in front of the five a panda crushed in front of them and when he opened his eyes master Oogway was pointing at him.

"Oh, sorry I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was." The panda said.

"How interesting." Master Oogway said.

"Master, are you pointing at me?" Tigress asked.

"Him." He said.

"Who?" The Panda said confused.

"You." Master Oogway said before announcing "The Universe has brought us The Dragon Warrior." That shocked everyone.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in amazement and a pig sounded the Gong. Master Shifu began to hit him with his mallet, gooses carrying the ceremonial chair arrived and the panda sat on it and began climbing the stairs. Shifu began to talk with master Oogway about what happened and tried to say that it was an accident but he said in a calm voice:

"There are no accidents." And in that moment the chair ripped itself because of the Panda's weight, the gooses couldn't continue carrying it so the pigs came and took their place. All the Furious Five and Master Shifu were completely shocked about Master Oogway's decision but Harry was the most shocked, he couldn't believe that that panda became the Dragon Warrior he hoped that one of the five will. After the panda was brought in the Hall of the Warriors the masters came and Harry went near Crane.

"Sorry for what happened, master." He said in shame.

"It's not your fault Harry, don't worry." Crane said in a calm voice.

"Master, what will we do with the panda? It doesn't seem that he has done Kung Fu." Harry asked.

"We will let Master Shifu and Master Oogway decide what will be done." Crane said calmly.

"Until then, concentrate on your studies." Tigress said before adding "Now go to your room, we will call you for the training later." She said and Harry bowed before he went to his room.

That evening Harry was called in the training hall for the evening training. During the training master Shifu came with the panda to put him to a test; he would have to pass through all the moves the five were doing when he came, but he wasn't sure.

"Wait, wait, wait, what?" He said before adding "Now?"

"Yes, now." Master Shifu said before adding "Unless you think master Oogway was wrong and you are not the Dragon Warrior."

"Well, uhm, I don't know if I can do all of those moves." He said making master Shifu to chuckle.

"Well, if you don't try, we will never know." He said

"Well, it's just, maybe we can find something more suited to my level." The panda said.

"And what level is that?" Shifu asked.

"Well you know I am not a master, but uh just start at zero, level zero." The Panda said making Shifu to giggle and said.

"No, there is no such thing as level zero." Then the panda noticed Crane who was speaking with a younger crane with green eyes, circular glasses and a lightning scar on his forehead who was training with a dummy.

"Always remember hit as hard as you can."

"Hey, maybe I can try what the kid is doing." He said making master Shifu, Crane and Harry turn towards him.

"What he is doing? He is only nine years old and still a child. What he is doing is training for children even if he practiced for three years now." Master Shifu said. "But if you insist."

"Wow, the Furious Five, you look bigger then your action figurines, except for you mantis, you have the same height." The panda said making Mantis a little annoyed.

"Go ahead panda; show us what you can do." Master Shifu said in a calm voice before he asked.

"Uh, are they going to watch or should I wait till they get back to work."

"Hit it." Master Shifu ordered.

"Ok, I mean I jut ate so I'm still digesting so my kung fu might no be as good as later on." He said.

"Just hit it." Master Shifu ordered again.

"Ok." He said and he began to talk and to act weird in front of the dummy making everyone look at him awkwardly. 'This guy is truly ridiculous.' Harry thought.

"Would you, hit it?" Master Shifu said annoyed.

"All right, all right." He said but he only touched it and made it only to move.

"Even Harry hits harder then this." Tigress mumbled.

"Why don't you try again, a little harder?" Master Shifu said and the panda hit it harder and then the dummy hit him and he went into the training gear, the others wanted to help him but Master Shifu made a sign not to. The panda began to be hit by everything in the training hall till he reached the fire tubes where he got burned up and after that he went to them and asked.

"How did I do?"

"There will be a level zero." Master Shifu said. The day finished in not a very pleasant manner for some, especially the panda who told that his name was Po. The next day was even worse, so all of them found him in the training grounds making some 'exercises' and declared that he will not give up. Master Shifu asked the five to fight him till the sun began to settle and didn't stop until he got bitten up really bad, Mantis used acupuncture to help him but he didn't do too good and Tigress told him the story of Tai Lung and Master Shifu. They were now in the kitchen Po was talking about various stuff while making noodle soup he learned from his father.

"Now that was really interesting." Monkey said after hearing Po's joke with the wolf bandit.

"Yeah, I know, it was really funny." Po said while adding the noodles, then he remembered the crane kid.

"Hey, I want to ask, who was the kid who was training with you?"

"Oh, you are talking about Harry, he is Crane's student." Mantis said.

"He is your student?" Po asked.

"Yeah." Crane said. In the hall Harry was carrying two parchments to read in his room and heard the conversation, he went near the door to hear better.

"So how is he usually?" Po asked.

"Well, he is usually quiet and shy near new people but he is not doing bad things." Monkey said.

"And he is very ambitious when it comes to learning, when he has to learn a new kung fu move he doesn't stop till he learns it." Viper said with a smile.

"So, he is a model student right?" Po asked.

"Yes, but sometimes he is so stubborn that when we tell him to stop he refuses and goes on and let's not forget that sometimes he is very tricky." Tigress said making Harry a bit annoyed about this but he has to admit he is sometimes as stubborn as a mule.

"Tigress is very strict with him; she doesn't allow him to make mistakes or be naughty." Monkey said.

"I want only to teach him respect and discipline." Tigress said.

"Sure you do." Mantis said and she stared at him with her eyes.

"Yeah and may I ask where did he get that lightning shaped scar?" Po asked.

"He doesn't know, his parents died when he was one year old and his relatives who abused him told him that he got it in the accident where they died." Viper said with a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" Po asked.

"He told us that his relatives told him that he escaped alive with only that scar, but we think they lied to him." Mantis said.

"No one can escape from such an accident with only a scar, especially with one like his." Monkey said.

"Well I am truly sorry for him, how long has he been here?'

"Crane brought him here three years ago, since then he is his student. He became very loyal towards him." Monkey said.

"Wow so he respects you the most." Po said impressed.

"Yeah, he does." Crane said.

"Although he is a little strange sometimes." Tigress said.

"What, what do you mean by that?" Po asked while putting soup in the plates.

"Sometimes strange things happen near him, once Mantis turned yellow after Harry hold him in his wings although he didn't had anything in them, it took him five days to turn green again." Monkey said making him annoyed remembering what happened.

"I didn't feel good back then anyways, it wasn't his fault." Mantis said.

"Or once at training; he and monkey were training with bow staffs and Monkey won, it didn't go so well for him and while he was leaving, Monkey's bow went out from the support and hit a plank with a brick on the other side that flew in the air and hit his tail." Viper said.

"It truly happened?" Po asked.

"Yeah but I know that I fixed it very well." Monkey said.

"Yeah but let's admit all that happened were just a coincidences, he couldn't have done all those things." Mantis said and everyone agreed.

"What about you Crane? What do you think of Harry?" Viper asked.

"Well I have to admit that he is very stubborn when it comes to learning new kung fu skills, even I told him that he could take it easy and try later and many times it seems that he doesn't hear." Crane said making Harry to fell a bit awkward.

"But I always admitted that he is a very good student, he doesn't do bad things, he doesn't have a bad behavior, always doing his best, likes to help and he always takes his lessons seriously. To be honest I am really proud of him, but I don't want to get this to his head." After hearing that Harry knew that he was on the right side, he was feeling happy that his master was proud of him, but like he said he must not let this get to his head. He placed his wing on the wall but he accidentally slipped and went on the ground and everyone began to stare at him and he noticed.

"Uh, sorry I was just passing and I accidentally slipped." He said nervously and took his parchments from the floor. "I will go now, sorry for the disturbance."

"Wait, don't you want to eat something?" Po asked.

"Sorry, but I truly need to go to my room and study, see you all tomorrow." Harry said and left quickly.

"I will bring you some soup later." Crane said. Later that evening, Master Shifu came and told the five and Po that Tai Lung has escaped from prison and he is on his way to the valley and Master Oogway couldn't stop him because he passed away and the only one who could stop him was the panda who tried to run away. Shifu stopped him on the stairs and began to argue, Tigress was there and heard the conversation and decided that she will stop Tai Lung. In the mean time Crane was in Harry's room and gave him some of the soup Po made, while he was eating slowly he noticed his master a bit worried.

"Master, what is going on?" Harry asked concerned, Crane turned around and said.

"Tai Lung has escaped from Chorh-Gom Prison, he is on his way here to take the Dragon Scroll and master Oogway can't stop him anymore, he passed away."

"What are we going to do? Will the Dragon Warrior stop him?" He said scared.

"I'm afraid not, we have to stop him." Crane said.

"Should I come and help?" His student asked.

"No Harry, it's too dangerous for you, you have to stay here." Crane said.

"But master I want to help you." Harry said.

"I know that, but it's too dangerous I can't let you come, I'm sorry." Crane said and he opened the window and both of them noticed a known tiger form in the dark, Tigress must have left and Crane knew he must go and Harry noticed.

"Master, will you come back?" He said in a sad tone.

"I will, I promise." He said before extending his wings and left. Harry was watching in the distance where he was going together with the other furious five, while watching he prayed that they will return alive.

"Good luck, master." Harry said.

The next day Master Shifu found out how to train Po, by using food and other aliments, he brought him to the Spring of the Sacred Tears where master Oogway invented Kung Fu, and began the training. Harry also helped in bringing different food for the training. In the end it began to show great results, but then the Furious Five returned completely paralyzed by Tai Lung except for Crane who brought them, they all knew that the time has come; Po must receive the Dragon Scroll. They all gathered in the Hall of the Warriors, master Shifu made some moves in the water and a peach blossom petal flew to the scroll that made it fall and Shifu got it with the staff remained from Oogway. He then turned around towards Po.

"Behold The Dragon Scroll. It's yours." Shifu said.

"Wait! What happens when I read it?" He asked.

"No one knows, but legend says you will hear a butterfly's wing beat and see light in the deepest cave and feel the universe's emotion around you." Shifu said making Po excited who began to ask questions if he could punch through walls and be invisible and master Shifu told him to focus and attracted his attention.

"Read it, Po, and fulfill your destiny. Read it and become The Dragon Warrior" Shifu said and Po took the scroll but couldn't open it, Shifu took it and opened it for him, then Po began to unravel the scroll, all the Furious Five and Harry were excited but when Po opened it.

"It's blank." Po said shocking everyone.

"What!" Shifu asked shocked.

"It's blank, look." He said wanting to give the scroll to him.

"No I am forbidden to look upon." He said but in a second he looked in it and said.

"Blank... I don't understand!"

"Ok, so like Oogway was just a crazy old turtle, after all." Po said.

"No, Oogway was wiser then us all." Shifu said.

"Oh, come on. Face it he picked me by accident! Of course I am not the Dragon Warrior. Who am I kidding?" Po said and the others questioned who will stop Tai Lung and Shifu said to evacuate the Valley to protect the villagers and Tigress asked.

"What will you do master?"

"I will fight him" Master Shifu said making Po shocked.

"I can hold him long enough for anyone to escape." He said.

"But master….he could kill you." Harry said worried.

"I will pay at last for my mistake. Listen to me all of you it is time for you to continue your journey without me. I'm very proud for beeing your master." He said and bowed to them, they did the same and Shifu turned around towards the reflection pool. Harry was watching him sadly, for him Shifu was a great teacher but he was also like a close uncle, he couldn't believe that he has to say goodbye in these circumstances. Crane and the others were prepared to take their leave but he turned around and noticed his student's sad look and went to him, he placed his wing on his shoulder and looked in his sad green emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry." Crane said with a sad tone before looking at their master.

"Let's go." He said and placed both his wings on his shoulders and began to walk away.

"What shall we do now, master?" Harry asked.

"We will see." Crane said when they went out from the Jade Palace to the grounds. Harry watched back for one last time, he tried to suppress the will to cry but he couldn't stop from shedding one tear to the ground and when it touched it from the ground arose a beautiful pure white rose without thorns.

All the Furious Five began to help the villagers evacuate the valley, Harry was helping his master to light the way out while the rest were helping the villagers in carrying their belongings.

While leaving the valley Po went to his father who told that the secret ingredient for his secret ingredient soup was just that you have to believe what you do is special and he then figured out that this is what the Dragon Scroll wants to say, he went back to the Jade Palace where Shifu was fighting Tai Lung. Things were going really bad till he came and began to fight him, eventually Po defeated him by using the wuxhi finger hold that eventually destroyed him. Everyone went back and began to cheer him before the five and Harry came and bowed to him and called him 'master'. Then he remembered about Master Shifu and began to hurry to reach the top and the rest of the Furious Five followed him, when they reached the door of the Hall of the Warriors they noticed him standing near Shifu near the Moon Pool and they realized that their master has found inner peace at last. Now all the Five and Harry were outside talking about how it will be now with Po around and while they were talking Viper noticed the white rose and went there.

"Hey guys, look." She called and pointed to the rose.

"I didn't know roses like this one grew in this part of China." Monkey said while Viper took it.

"I heard that they are very rare." Viper said but then Mantis noticed that something was missing.

"I saw this kind of rose before, but there is something strange to this one." Mantis said taking a closer look followed by Tigress who took a closer look to the rose.

"He is right, there is something to this rose, it doesn't have thorns." She said.

"Plus that it couldn't grow in this ground, look, the soil in this area is rocky it is not adequate for a rose like this." Mantis said showing the ground.

"Another strange happening." Monkey said peaking towards Harry and Crane noticed.

"Come one, let's be serious, he couldn't do that." He said.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Nothing I thought for a second that you made this rose appear." Monkey said.

"How could I make it appear? I didn't plant a seed in the ground and if I would I would not plant it in a ground like this, I would know it will not grow." He said.

"You know, this is more logical, still I will keep the rose." Viper said taking the flower back from Mantis.

 **Author's note: Hope you like this chapter, I am looking forward for your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

A year had passed since Po defeated Tai Lung and came to the Jade Palace; during that time he began to learn kung fu together with the Furious Five and Harry. After finding inner peace, Master Shifu became a little bit more tolerant with them and during that year there had been some situations like:

Together with Mantis and Tigress, Po had to escort a little spoiled princess who became reasonable during the trip to the king of Qidan; Temutai.

A fight against the Scorpion, a former healer who's mind got corrupted by one of her potions and was banished, to get the cure for river fever that Tigress got.

Po and Tigress were bringing master Shifu's favorite statue back to the Jade Palace, that was stolen for it`s ruby by the crocodile bandits.

Po destroyed the training hall with his sticky dumplings and called for Shifu's ex-friend Taotie to repair it but instead he made a machine to attack and destroy Shifu and the Five. Po and Harry threw his sticky dumplings to the gearwheels that destroyed it, but Taotie and Bian Zao escaped and Po received a punishment from Shifu, to clean up the mess.

There were several odd things that seemed supernatural but minor ones, mostly.

In the morning, Harry was in the kitchen having breakfast with his master, Viper and Monkey, when Po came with a box of sacred scrolls and said excited:

"Now, make way, I will start reading the sacred scrolls. Oh, finally I am going to learn the good stuff, secret moves, magic defenses." He said before taking the first scroll that was about how to make tea. And placed his head on the table and took one of Monkey's dumplings:

"Hey, get your own."

"Monkey, I am doing you a little favor, cheeks are looking a little jowly." Po said before complaining.

"I can't read about tea all day, maybe if I skip ahead a scroll or two."

"This is not a good idea, skipping one text could be really dangerous, I know that myself." Harry said.

"Come one I don't think it could be that dangerous." Po said skipping to scroll number 23, but behind him master Shifu heard what he wanted to do.

"He is right Po; the sacred scrolls must be read in a proper order." He said.

"Can I just skip to scroll number 15, invisible snake attacks with your mind?" Po asked.

"Of course not, you need the knowledge in scrolls 1 to 49 to understand the importance of 50." Master Shifu said but Po was rather interested in the plate full of dumplings near him and said.

"How about a skip 1 to 49?" He said while getting his hand near the plate before Shifu poked it with his stick and said. "No, you take the scrolls to the library and read them all, start to finish, no distractions, no skipping, no shortcut." He said and kicked the box at him with his foot.

"That, wouldn't take all the fun from them?" Po asked.

"Yes." Master Shifu said.

Later that day Po went to the library and began reading the scrolls 1 and 2 of how to make decorative sensate soaps that bored him mostly. But then he skipped to the scroll with the fluttering finger mind slip that can make a person forget his short term memory if done correctly. Harry was at the rear entrance of the library watching what he was doing.

He noticed master Viper approaching him to tell him something while he was executing the move and accidentally paralyzed her and making her forget what she had to tell him.

"This can't be good." He said stressed.

"Oh, hey Po I came to tell you that uh…that, huh I can't remember, must not be important." She said and left.

"Wow." Po said excited and in the next moment Crane came and while he was talking Po made the move again.

"Po, it is your turn to sweep the barracks and this time don't just wait for the wind I just caught dust for a week and….." He then paralyzed without finishing the sentence.

"What was I saying?" Crane asked.

"You were saying that you really want to sweep the barracks even thought it was my turn. But you know what, I will let you do it since you're a pal." Po said annoying Harry because of this, Po`s behavior wasn't right.

"Oh, it is really nice of you to let me sweep." He said before turning around to leave.

"This really works." He said excited while flapping his fingers, he then threw the scroll with the others and left. After Po left the room, Harry quickly went to the pile of scrolls, took it, went to the table and unraveled it.

"Let's see, The Fluttering Finger Mindslip, warning if it is used more often to the same person you can make the victim's mind to deteriorate on his own till they forget how to breathe." Harry read and made him worried, for a year since he knew Po, he knew that he would try everything to escape from doing his work or sometimes training and that meant he will use this move more and more.

"Cure, cure; the scroll with the cure can be found in the Cave of Mysteries of the Jade Palace." He read before going to the Cave of Mysteries under the Jade Palace. After arriving there he took a lightened torch and went on till he found out where the scrolls from 51 to 10.000 were.

"Wow, I can spend months reading all of them." Harry said before turning to the right side. "Let's start from 51." He took the scroll and unraveled it and began to read out loud.

'Yeah the warning and, ah the cure, the cure to the move is to cover the head of the victim with the clay of the Alabaster Pot of Remembrance.' "All right." He said before continuing 'The only way to reach it is thought the Corridor of Unbelievable Agony.'

"All right, let's go" He said and went on with the scroll in his wing he walked on faster till he reached it, he again unraveled the scroll, checked his glasses and read about the traps till he reached the part about how to deactivate them and how to get the pot.

'A cage will land on the pot and the only way to open it is with the key on the right side at the start of the corridor.' He watched and noticed a key and flew there to take it before continuing: 'the only way to deactivate the traps is the key on the left side at the start of the corridor.'

He looked and took the key, he rolled the parchment back leaving it behind and now having both keys and the determination to save his master and the others he was ready to bare the agony. He began flying towards the pot till he was slapped behind his back by a wooden plank that sent him much further and then from the walls fires began to be shot.

"Well it is not called the Corridor of Unbelievable Agony for nothing." Harry said and began to go thought the fire with all his courage but the fire didn't touch him, he knew how to synchronize his moves and to fly really fast. When he got to the end, he collapsed to the ground tired, noticing arrows that were coming towards him. He put his right wing in front of him and deflected the arrows by magic and continued till he reached the pot when suddenly a cage dropped on it. He used the key to unlock it and took it in his wings before using the other key to shut down the traps.

"I thank the training of my master and that of the others, especially the one for the muscle of master Tigress." Harry said relieved.

"I wonder what is happening in this moment." He said thinking that by now Po must have used the power of the move too much.

He was right, during that time, Po had used the Fluttering Finger Mind slip so much that he began to use it by reflex to escape trouble till he managed to make them forget who they were or what they were. Harry took the pot and went outside to see the five who now did't remember anything.

"Have you guys seen this? My knees totally band the wrong way." Crane said not looking where he was going and bumped into Monkey who used kicked him into Tigress who hit him and caught him by the neck and hold him to the ground, all of them were now confused and Tigress said:

"Judging by our fighting skills, we must be bakers."

"Yes, very dangerous bakers." Monkey said.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Harry said thinking a bit stressed till the idea came. "That's it!" And went there with the pot trying to smile and when he got there, Mantis noticed him:

"Oh, hey there little boy what are you doing here?" He said and all of them stared at him confused.

"You ordered a facial treatment for today; I came here to do it." Harry said.

"Really?" Monkey said confused.

"We did?" Mantis said.

"I don't remember." Viper said.

"You ordered the treatment yesterday; it was reserved for today because it was overcrowded and no one could come so it was established that you will receive the treatment today. But we couldn't send the message." Harry said.

"I don't remember that." Mantis said.

"Maybe you will remember after the treatment, the plants in this face cream is said to make wonders for the memory." Harry said smiling.

"Wait a minute, aren't you too young for this, you seem to only have 10 years old." Viper said.

"My father is the owner of the beauty saloon, he thought me the craft when I was 6 years old, he thinks I can handle it." Harry said with a stressed smile.

"All right then, let's see what you can do." Mantis said smiling at him.

"Strange you remind me of someone but I don't remember who." Crane said while looking at him thoughtful.

"Like he said maybe you will remember after the treatment." Tigress said while looking at the boy, for Harry it was a bit unusual to see her actually looking at him with a smile.

"Well then, let's begin with you." Harry said while taking a handful of clay from the pot and putting it on his master's head, then he tuned towards Monkey who asked.

"How long exactly do we have to keep it on our face?"

"No more then ten minutes." He said before putting clay on Monkey's head, then turned towards Viper and Tigress and put clay on them and then Mantis, where there was a problem.

"It seems that I am too small for the treatment." Mantis said.

"What, not at all." Harry said and took him in his wing, but in that moment the clay on Crane's head hardened and broke making him remember everything. He turned towards Harry.

"Harry, what is going on?" He asked making Mantis wonder.

"Harry?" He asked and in that moment the younger crane put the clay that covered him totally and said. "Sorry master Mantis." And in that moment the clay on Monkey, Tigress and Viper broke as well and all of them were staring at him who was still holding Mantis still covered in clay.

"What happened? What's going on?" Viper asked confused.

"Po ate my dumpling." Monkey said.

"Harry, what is going on?" Tigress said with a strict tone when she saw him.

"Ah, well…." He was stressed and in that moment the clay on Mantis broke and he noticed what was going on.

"All right, now this is something I want to know." He said before jumping off from his wing.

"Come on, tell us what happened." Tigress said demanding, making Harry even more stressed.

"Calm down, and tell us." Crane said with a calm voice.

"Well, while Po was reading the sacred scrolls of kung fu he skipped to the last one that was about The Fluttering Finger Mind slip that makes the user to erase the victim's short term memory, after using it on Viper and on you master, he began to use it constantly to escape trouble and to do his work till he overused it and made you forget everything about yourselves. And in that time I was in the Caverns of Mysteries to take the cure for this." Harry explained making all the five masters angry.

"Oh, he did so." Master Tigress said clenching her fists.

"Wait, and you went in the Caverns of Mysteries and passed all the Corridor of Unbelievable Agony to get the cure?" Viper asked amazed.

"It wasn't easy but I had to do something." Harry said.

"You did well, but you know that it was dangerous for one of your age." Crane said.

"How did you manage to pass?" Monkey asked.

"I read about the traps in the corridor when I got there." He said.

"It is unbelievable; you seem more mature then Po." Mantis said.

"Speaking of him, let's give him a lesson." Tigress said and all of the five began to climb the stairs but in that moment Harry came up with an idea.

"Wait I think I have a better idea." He said and everyone turned around towards him.

"Really, let's hear it." Monkey said and he began to explain his scam, they will pretend that they are still brainwashed and he will say that he is the bad guy or one of their enemies told them that Po is they're enemy and they will began to fight and beat him till he admits that he did wrong.

"What do you say?" Harry asked.

"Since when did you turn bad?" Tigress said making him feel awkward.

"It seems that behind that scar, is a mind of an evil genius, for pranks." Mantis said impressed by the idea.

"This will be the scam of the dynasty." Monkey said excited before adding "Where do you get these ideas?"

"Even if I don't like it too much it will teach him a lesson." Viper said.

"Let's go." Mantis said but then in the sky they noticed a flying object that might belong to Taotie and was coming towards them.

"Change of plans, you are not the bad guy." Tigress said to Harry.

"What, why?" He asked.

"Po isn't so dumb Harry, if we say that you are the one who tell us Po is our enemy he will surely realize, especially if he sees you with the Alabaster Cup of Remembrance." Crane said.

"Besides, you need to take it back to its place, now go." Tigress ordered and Harry went to take the urn back inside.

When they met Taotie and his son, they followed Harry's plan and pretended that they don't remember anything, he began to give them awkward names and tell them his story about Po and Shifu for being the bad guys, it made some of them to clench their fists.

When Shifu came and Taotie ordered them to attack him they pretended they are fighting him, Shifu didn't know what was going on but when he saw Harry behind a column in the Hall of the Warriors with the cure in his wings and made him a sign with his eye he then realize that they are pretending and then he pretended as well. And after a moment Po arrived empty-handed.

"I didn't find it!" He said and saw Shifu "unconscious".

"Oh no." He said and everyone began to attack him and he began to fight them till he was beaten off.

"If only I wasn't lazy and didn't skip, I'm sorry guys." Po said admitting his wrongdoing.

"HAHAHA, I at last defeated the Dragon Warrior and Shifu." Taotie said evilly savoring the moment while his son Bian Zao took the moment with indifference. And the next moment Harry came out.

"Not so fast Taotie." He said smiling, attracting his attention.

"What, who are you?" Taotie asked before remembering. "Wait, you are that boy that fought with the Panda against me when I wanted to destroy them the first time."

"You are right." Harry said.

"Hah, it will not be a problem defeating you as well. Capture him." Taotie asked.

"Why not capturing you?" Crane said.

"What?" He said confused.

"Don't you see?" Harry said with a smirk and the Furious Five and Shifu went near him and then he together with Po realized.

"Wait everything was a trick?" Po asked amazed.

"Yes to give you a lesson." Harry said showing the cup near him and then Taotie and his son began to run towards his invention outside, flew away and he said back "I am not paying that bill."

Later that evening, Po began to tell them his story of what happened, he admitted that he skipped and was lazy and promised that he will never use the move again and in order to make sure, he used it on himself to forget it but he forgot more then he should have. Master Shifu managed to make him remember something but not the move and once this was over they all went out in the corridor and finally Master Shifu turned towards Harry:

"I have to say that what you did was very impressive for someone of your age; such devotion towards his master is so rare these days." Master Shifu said making Harry smile.

"Thank you Master Shifu." He said.

"But still it was very dangerous to venture on your own in the Corridor of Unbelievable Agony. But you proved that you can do hard things even in this kind of circumstances." Master Shifu said.

"Yeah and having such a plan to make Po admit his mistake was great, it was also a good prank." Monkey said with a smile.

"And maybe I will begin to take you in missions next year after you are eleven and after more training." Crane said placing his wing on his shoulder.

"Really?" Harry said excited about it.

"Late spring of the next year Harry. You just don't think you will begin to venture immediately when you are eleven." Tigress said.

"Yes ma'am, understood."


	4. Chapter 4

It was the mid of July and everything seemed very well in the Valley of Peace, two months had passed since the event with the Fluttering Finger Mind slip.

Outside the Jade Palace at the main gate, Po was giving a speech for something that he prepared with great enthusiasm, during that time Harry was in the hall sweeping, he was hearing Po's speech from there and wandered what it was all about. For him, Po never seemed so determined for something, but since he moved to the Jade Palace and started to know him better, he decided not to interfere while he was speaking. After several minutes, when Po finished his speech Master Tigress and Crane entered.

"Finished already?" Master Tigress asked.

"Yes Master Tigress I swept the floor from the door to the Moon Pool and with the door open for the dust to go." Harry said.

"Good, and don't need to go so much on details." She said before turning to leave.

"Is there anything else I have to do?" Harry asked.

"Well today everything seems to be calm, you can take a break." Crane said.

"Master, can I ask what Po's speech was all about?" Harry said.

"It was for the Festival of Figurines, where he goes every year." Crane said.

"What is this festival all about?" He asked.

"Every year, geeks are coming in costumes and they try to imitate moves, sayings and play with toys they call them 'action figurines' of famous kung fu masters, they are always saying they are reconstructing events and say they are using kung fu moves but they are just fooling around." Crane explains.

"It is a total embarrassing for kung fu." Tigress said.

"Is it really that bad?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes it is. You can go see by yourself, but personally we don't recommend this." Crane said before he together with Tigress left.

Harry took note of his master's description but he wondered how bad could it be, maybe it will not be a problem if he goes there to see for himself.

He went outside the palace immediately, spread his wings and began to fly towards the festival, seeing Po together with Mantis on the road, at the entrance. He landed on the bridge and started to walk to the entrance, once there he noticed many bunnies, pigs, goats, and a crocodile who were dressed in costumes resembling different kung fu masters and playing with toys resembling them. For Harry it was totally ridiculous and embarrassing but decided not to say anything bad about that, then he heard an argument coming from Mantis, he went behind a stand not to be seen and noticed him arguing with Po.

"It's like a nerd bomb went out in here; they're all a bunch of geeks." Mantis said making some of them to stare at him angrily and then Po came and tried to calm them down saying:

"The Fest" he said and everyone calmed down and said the same word in an excited tone.

"How did he manage to convince him I don't know." Harry said before walking a bit more and then noticed a stage where some actors were 'recreating' the scene of fight between Po and Tai Lung. When they began to imitate fighting, everything seemed like fooling around and after it was over and everyone left the 'worst play ever' Harry said in his mind and then turned around.

"I have to get out of here, everything is so embarrassing." Harry muttered for no one to hear and he went outside where he noticed Po's goose father with his noodle cart.

"Hello mister Ping, what are you doing with your noodle cart?" Harry asked.

"Well, events like this are very enjoying, seeing new faces, meeting new people." He said but Harry knew what he was referring to.

"Really?" Harry said unimpressed.

"Actually it is very profitable for the business." Mr. Ping whispered.

"Of course, hope you will make a good profit sir and have least 20 new customers." Harry said.

"Oh I will pray to the heavens for that, thank you, uh Harry, isn't it?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Please don't take me as rude, but why don't you change your name to a similar one, for many you're name is a bit awkward." Mr. Ping said.

"Oh right, well, hope I will see you well." Harry said before spreading his wings and went in the air towards the Jade Palace.

After his arrival, he went to the kitchen to eat something, it was almost time for lunch and there he meet his master at the table who noticed that he has an awkward face and knew why.

"You were at the festival Harry?" Crane asked making him shocked.

"Yes master." He said.

"And how was it?" Crane said putting a plate with three dumplings in front of him.

"You were right, it was totally embarrassing, and some things were totally ridiculous." Harry said.

"At least you know now how it is." Crane said.

"For how long will it be in town?" Harry asked.

"For another three days." Crane said.

"I don't want to be rude, but I hope it will rain in the last two days." Harry said.

"I can't say I don't agree, but I have to say that it didn't rain for five weeks and everything is really dry, one single spark and everything will be on fire." Crane said before adding "I think a little rain will not do anybody any harm."

The next day everything was the same, the festival was still in town, Po and surprisingly Mantis went there again.

Meanwhile, Harry with Crane were in the training hall making practices on the targets for three hours and a half, together with flying moves outside, stretching exercises and tai chi.

The training went well but the heat was really irritating, especially in the training hall, it was really unbearable and the air was really dry, it could really start a fire. While doing the exercises on the targets, who looked like crocodile bandits, Harry was beginning to show signs of getting tired but he tried to go on.

Crane noticed and wanted to tell him to stop but just then three more targets appeared, at the first one he used his wing to punch it aside, at the second one he hit it with his foot making it to go aside three centimeters away and at the last one he took three stars from the table and threw them but only one hit the target, he then grabbed the stars and wanted to try but just in that moment Crane grabbed his right wing who was ready to throw the stars.

"All right Harry, it is enough for now, I think you pushed your self too much now." Crane said while taking the stars and he began to breathe rapidly then usual.

"Ma…master….can I….take a…take a break?" Harry asked breathing heavily.

"Of course you can." Crane said.

"Thank you." He said glaring at him while catching his breath. After several minutes of resting he glared at his master wanting to ask a question.

"Master can I ask you a question?" Harry said.

"Sure, what is it?" Crane asked.

"I wanted to ask if I can fly around to spread my wings a bit." He said.

"Of course, but don't fly too close to the sun and don't watch at it, the light can reflect in the lenses of your glasses and blind you."

"I will keep that in mind." Harry said before turning around and went into the sky, while flying he could feel and enjoy the cold breeze in his face and the landscape below him. Since he became a crane, flying was the best thing he could enjoy aside training, it seemed that he had it in his blood and was very good at it; even his master said that he was a natural talent. And then he noticed some small white clouds in the distance and decided to fly through them, while flying between them he could feel their cold air in his wings.

"This is much better." He said before thinking about the villagers who had to bare the heat. "I wish they could bring rain for the others to cool down." And then he turned around towards the Jade Palace, behind him the white clouds turned gray and began to gather to form rain clouds and went towards the Valley of Peace. Crane was at the gate waiting for his student, he was thinking if it is better to go after him to make shore he is all right but after two minutes he noticed him at the distance, he was coming really fast and he tried to make a sign to tell him, Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to say but then he realized and tried to slow down but without too much success and he crashed in front of him.

"Are you all right?" Crane asked worried.

"Yes, yes master, sorry for that I think I got overboard." Harry said.

"I know that." He said and helped him to get up and then he noticed the clouds.

"It seems that a rain will come soon." He said before Harry turned around to look.

"Strange, earlier they were white." He said.

"Maybe." Crane said before turning towards him "It is good that you came back now, and didn't venture too much, you never know when a storm could start."

"At least it will cool down, the heat is totally unbearable." Harry said and both them went inside. After a few hours it began to rain to Po and Mantis's disappointment the rest of the festival had to be canceled because of it, but for the rest of the furious five it wasn't a great loss some like monkey enjoyed the fact that it will cool down at last, the rain lasted for two days but the life went on as usual without too much disturbance or unusual events.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore together with the other house masters were watching through the Mirror of the Seeker to see how things are going. Since he went in the other world they have been watching upon him, what was happening and how his powers were evolving.

"It seems that his magic began to burst more and more by the day, for, he is using it without knowing it." Professor McGonagall said.

"Together with his mind and knowledge." Professor Flitwig said.

"Indeed, together with his loyalty towards his master and the others." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but I have to ask, how will kung fu help him in the confrontation with the dark lord?" Professor Snape asked.

"He is right Albus, if you-know-who will return this kung fu will be no match for him." Professor McGonagall said worried.

"I know but we can not bring him back, both him and the animals will see it as a kidnapping." He said.

"Than what can we do if we can't bring him back?" Professor Sprout asked.

"I officially believe that his first encounter with the dark lord will be in that world, I also believe he will need both magic and kung fu in order to defeat him." Dumbledore said.

"But how will he learn magic if he doesn't have notes, books, the wand and a cauldron?" Professor Flitwig asked.

"We will send them by magic together with some notes; from what we have seen, even he began to notice the strange things that happen around him, he will surely realize that the odd and unexplainable things that are going on are coming from him, he will began to study magic on his own." Albus said.

"Yes, but there is another problem; that clumsy Panda will surely interfere and try to drive him away from his studies, since he came he was always distracting them from the training." Severus said.

"We know that Severus, you said that many times, you always preferred the female tiger." Professor Sprout said.

"At least she teaches him discipline and respect." He said, remembering how James was when they were students at Hogwarts, the thing that his son ended up in an other world where he became a crane and is thought kung fu by another one was something, but he considers that the tiger who was very harsh with him was good because she made him different from his father.

"Indeed, but I believe that neither the Panda nor the others will be a problem, because he will keep it a secret." Professor Dumbledore said.

"What makes you think that?" Professor McGonagall asked confused.

"He will think that if he tells the others they will see him as a freak and will practice magic in secret, thinking that if he will not do it his powers will start going out of control. In order to prevent this he will practice it every day."

The great bearded wizard explained, the other teachers weren't sure of what to say but they all trusted the headmaster's words and with some doubts they all agreed on what to do. Now after they're insurance they could concentrate on another mater: how to protect the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore then had a thought that came to his mind but he didn't tell anyone.

It was now the 31's of July and everything went fine at the Jade Palace, Harry was following his program without interruption, but there was something that he was keeping to himself and of course he didn't want to talk about it. He tried to behave as normal as he could in order to not be seen that he is hiding something. But this didn't go well because Viper, Crane and Tigress noticed that he is hiding something. They together with Mantis and Monkey were now in the Hall of the Warriors discussing about Harry's behavior.

"He didn't talk all the training and when he was tired he didn't ask for a break." Crane said.

"Indeed he is usually asking what will he do next or later." Viper said concerned about him.

"He is surely hiding something." Tigress said in a suspicious tone.

"But what could he be hiding from us? Could it be about his parents?" Mantis asked.

"No, his parents died in October and tomorrow will be the 1st of august." Crane said making Viper to think.

"Then it could be something else…..maybe." And then the answer came to her mind "Wait, did he ever said when his birthday is?"

"No he didn't." Monkey said before remembering that since he came he didn't say anything about his birthday.

"Wait, it means that." Monkey said realizing that….

"Today is his birthday!" Mantis said realizing.

"Why didn't he tell us that today is his birthday?" Viper said.

"Maybe it was because his relatives didn't even think about him." Tigress said.

"Yes but he isn't with his relatives anymore, we should at least give him something to feel better, after all he is a good student." Monkey said.

"Yeah we should give him at least something." Mantis said and Crane then began to think and after a moment he knew what to do. Several minutes later he was near Harry's room holding a bow staff behind him, after making a few more steps he knocked at the door.

"Come in." Harry said while looking outside before turning around when the door opened and he bowed to his master.

"I was hoping to find you here." Crane said smiling at him.

"I am always here at this moment, master." Harry said.

"I want to give you something." Crane said, and showed the bow staff and said. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, but how did you find out it's my birthday?" Harry asked.

"We noticed your strange behavior, Harry, and of course we knew that you never told us when your birthday is, so we realized it is today." Crane said.

"Oh, right." He said.

"I know that you didn't tell us because of your relatives but you don't need to think about them any more." Crane said holding his wing on his shoulder.

"The bow staff?" Harry asked.

"It is yours now. Your own bow staff." Crane said. For Harry this was the first present he ever received in his life, he didn't know how to express his happiness now.

"Thank you for the present master." Harry said with a smile bowing to him.

"Follow me; the others would want to congratulate you as well." Crane said and both of them went towards the Hall of the warriors, but behind them without knowing, a white light appeared and left a box with a small emerald green cake inside.

The rest of the day was very good for Harry for the first time he had a great birthday, aside from the bow staff he received as a present from his master, he also received a training sword from Mantis, a red scarf from Viper and a moon cake from Po, he can consider that it truly was the best birthday he had in years. Evening came really fast it was almost the time for the lights out, Harry went to his room to prepare for the night and when he opened the door he noticed the box on the table next to the window. In doubt, he went to open it and saw the emerald green cake; on it was written in Chinese ' _Happy Birthday Harry Potter_.'

Harry was thinking who could send this cake to him; one of the Furious Five, Shifu, Po he didn't know who. Just in that moment Crane, Viper, Tigress and Po came.

"So did you like the day?" Viper said with a smile.

"Yes everything was great." He answered but Crane noticed his little hesitation in asking a question.

"Harry, is there something you need to ask?" Crane asked.

"Well, someone made me this cake and I wanted to ask who did it." Harry said.

"Po, did you bake that cake in secret?" Tigress asked.

"Well, I wish I could have done it." Po said while watching the cake in the box "But I didn't."

"Well maybe you." He said pointing at Crane.

"I didn't and I don't think Monkey or Mantis did." He said.

"Neither did I. Viper?" Tigress said.

"No." she said.

"Then, who did?" Harry asked before noticing a small note on the box, he took it and placed the cake on his desk and started to read.

'Hope you liked the surprise and enjoy the cake. Signed, an anonymous friend.'

"What could that mean?" Harry asked.

"This kind of message sometimes could mean a trap; in this case the cake could have something that should not be eaten." Tigress said but then he noticed Po eating a little from the cake.

"Po, what are you doing, it could be poisoned!" Tigress said.

"Actually it tastes pretty good to me." Po said while licking his fingers.

"I believe that the only poison is what makes it really sweet." Po said and the others then took a small piece of cake.

"Mmm, he is right it is truly delicious." Viper said having some green glaze on her mouth.

"Don't know who cooked it but it is really good." Crane said while he and Harry were eating.

"You surely don't want a piece of it?" Viper asked.

"All right, but don't say that I didn't tell you." Tigress said while taking a small piece and with some doubts he took a bite from it and after waiting for some minutes Po asked.

"Soooow?"

"All right it's not poisoned." She said making Po smile proudly that this time he was right.

"But you will wash your mouth won't you, this glaze is really sticky." Tigress said.


	5. Chapter 5

September came really quickly, Crane have been send in a mission to investigate several activities 10 kilometers away in the bamboo forest but he went missing for four days, Harry who was waiting for him in the Hall of the Warriors was thinking what could have happened and think that he might have been kidnapped or heart.

While there he heard a conversation coming from Master Shifu's quarters, he isn't usually permitted to interfere but he could try to listen what they are talking and began to sneak slowly till he placed himself near the door to listen.

"We should have gone with him." Tigress said irritated.

"If we would have accompanied him he wouldn't have been caught in this trap by the crocodile bandits." Mantis said.

"We should go and rescue him." Viper said.

"I agree we will to go after him as soon as possible." Master Shifu said putting the parchment down.

"Yeah but who would stay with Harry?" Monkey asked in a way he knew what the eleven year old crane boy could do.

"I will order Zeng to keep an eye on him to don't do something unusual." Master Shifu said before ordering "Now all of you prepare, we will leave in an hour" They bowed and left the room, Harry stayed near the entrance when they went to their rooms to prepare and no one saw him except master Shifu, he was looking at him with suspicion he knew that he they heard their conversation, Harry knew that he will say something.

"Go to your room young one, this is something too difficult for one of your age now." Harry was a bit uncertain about this but he obeyed the words of the Grand Master and began to walk away towards his room and wait for them to leave and their return.

After they left to search for Crane, Harry went to the hall of the warriors to wait; although Zeng was there the palace was really deserted without the Furious Five, Po and Shifu it was more like an abandoned school during the summer holiday, although winter is near. But after an hour Harry began to get bored of doing nothing and began to think what he could do while waiting.

"Harry, is everything all right?" The goose massager asked.

"Everything is fine Zeng I was only thinking." Harry said.

"Don't know what to do while they are all on a mission?" He asked, aside from his master, Zeng was the second one who he can relay on and care what he was doing, Zeng also liked him because he respected him for what he was doing, and he once asked him how the job as a massager was.

"Yeah, doing nothing is really boring it always seems that the time stands still instead of advancing." Harry said.

"Well, how about to do something while waiting." The goose proposed.

"I think I will train a little on targets and then read something." Harry said and went to the training hall.

In the mean time somewhere in the bamboo forest Shifu together with Po and the other furious five were looking for Crane and try to figure out what could have happened.

"Who do you think is behind the kidnapping?" Mantis asked.

"Who ever it was it truly was cunning." Tigress said and then Viper noticed a feather on the ground that sourly belonged to Crane.

"Guys I think I found something." Viper said tracking there attention "It is one of Crane's feathers; it means it should be near."

"Very good, keep searching for clues that will lead to him." Master Shifu said and kept searching but after a while everything seemed that that was the only clue they could found but then Po tripped and went into a whole that was covered with leaves.

"Traps!" Tigress said tracking the attention of the others who got in battle positions but before noticing they were staying on another trap, a net that cached the rest of them. In that moment they're captors came.

"Hahaha. It seems it worked better then expected." The head of the crocodile bandit said.

"Fung, we should have known." Po said.

"It seems we will get seven times the ransom." Fung said.

"Can I ask you who will give you the ransom if we are all here?" Monkey asked making him to think about it, he never putted that in mind.

"Darn it." He said throwing his helmet to the ground.

In the meantime at the Jade Palace, Harry had made its kung fu training and read some of the ancient texts, by doing this the time passed much more quickly but while reading he noticed that it was nearly sunset, Shifu, Po and the others should have returned by now.

"Strange, what could take them so long?" He said and after a minute he realized "Something must have happened." He placed the scroll on the table and went outside the palace and extended his wigs to fly.

"Where are you going?" Zeng asked.

"I want only to fly a little before night fall, I am returning fast." Harry said he knew the fact that Shifu ordered him to don't let him go and added something "Hey Zeng isn't now your lunch break now."

"Oh, it is, I think I lost the track of time." Zeng said. "Well then if you want, you can go, but please come quickly."

"I will, don't worry." Harry said and went into the air towards the bamboo forest, while flying he looked where the masters could be and while looking he noticed the crocodile bandits talking and behind them he noticed that all the masters were bound with ropes. That wasn't good; he knew that he should do something but what.

"What do I do? What do I do?" He asked himself but then he remembered something that he read from the ancient texts about a sleeping potion and then he figured out what to do. And flew back towards the palace, once there he took out the scroll with the recipe for the potion, gathered all the ingredients necessary for it and began to make the potion and didn't stopped till he did it correctly, now everything he had to do is to find a way to make the crocodiles to take it.

"How, I will make them to eat it?" He asked himself before feeling a bit hungry.

"I should eat something." He went to the kitchen and took a bean bun and began to eat after a minute he realized what he could do.

"That's it." He said to himself and took a plate and filled it with dumplings.

"Now, the secret ingredient," He took the sleep potion, put it on the dumplings and mixed it wit two sticks.

"Perfect, now I only need to get to their camp." He said to himself, he knew that he couldn't go out because it was now dark and probably Zeng will stop him, with this in mind he took another dumpling and putted the remaining potion on it, in a second Zeng came.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, do you want a dumpling?" He asked hoping that he will let himself tricked.

"Oh thanks." He said before eating it, after a moment he began to feel sleepy and having his eyes heavy, he began to close his eyes more and more while saying "Oh, I never thought I fell so sleepy." And collapsed to the ground and Harry took him to his room.

"Sorry Zeng but I need to save them." Harry said, he went back to the kitchen and took the dumplings before bursting in the air and flew in the bamboo forest towards the camp where the masters are held captive, he arrived in a really short time and noticed from above that only three bandits are guarding them while the others are sleeping. He landed behind a bush and listened of what they are talking but then he noticed that another crocodile was coming and that was the moment, he threw the plate behind the bush and after a moment he noticed the plate.

"Hey guys want to eat?" He asked and took the plate to them.

"Where did you found them?" One short Crocodile named Ghary asked.

"I don't know, still let's eat." He said and all began to eat and in only a minute they were feeling sleepy, the masters noticed what was going on.

"How could those dumplings appear out of no where?" Po asked.

"What ever is happening something is going on." Monkey said and in that moment they all felled a sleep. Then Crane noticed something in a bush, there was something or someone there.

"Good, all clear." The voice from the bush said and Crane realized that it was none other then Harry who went near them.

"Harry, it was you." Crane whispered happily to see him, the others also noticed him.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Tigress asked.

"I came only to help." He said and began to unravel the node, it didn't took him too long, it seems that the crocodiles are not good at making good nods.

"Nice work." Crane said.

"Well done." Monkey said

"Good work but what was in the dumplings?" Tigress asked.

"I took a recipe for a sleeping potion from one of the sacred scrolls and put it in the dumplings, they will sleep till tomorrow." He said.

"Not bad but you know that you will got a punishment for going without authorization." Tigress said.

"I know but at least the plan worked." He said before asking "So what would be my punishment?"

"I will let Crane to decide once we return to the Jade Palace." She said.

"We better go before they wake up." Viper said.

"Wait, we want to give them a little lesson." Mantis said before beginning to say his plan of using the ropes to ravel them while sleeping and take them to Chor Gome prison. And with the approval of master Shifu they all began to do as he said, after that Monkey, Mantis, Po and Viper took them while Master Shifu, Crane, Tigress and Harry went back to the Jade Palace.

When they entered in the Hall of the Warriors the three masters turned around towards the young crane who knew what would happen.

"You know what will come, don't you?" Tigress said in her usual tone.

"I will get a punishment for going unaccompanied and without authorization." He said knowing what will come.

"For that I will let you master to decide." She said and turned to the older avian, didn't wanted to much to give him a punishment for saving them and because it will only be a de facto punishment because Tigress and Shifu admitted that without him they will still be now in the hands of the bandits while walking back to the palace.

"Well, as punishment you will clean up the dust in the archives, the barracks and in the Hall of the Warriors, then you will have to water and rake the peach tree and that will be all." He said but even his student could tell by the tone he used that it will be more like a de facto thing, the punishment was also too easy in his opinion.

"All right I will begin to clean up the dust in the archives first then I will do the rest." He said and took a dusk whisk and a broom and walked towards the archives and began to clean up. In the archives there were lots of artifacts like the mystical mirror of Ying and Yang and others as well that he is not allowed to touch them because they were fragile or because they were dangerous, before he could began to work his master entered.

"Sorry, you were beginning to work?" Crane asked.

"Yeah I need to get one with my punishment." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"So you know that this is rather a de facto thing, don't you." Crane asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Harry said smiling to his master.

"I came only to tell you, you noticed that on the rode I was talking with Tigress and master Shifu, right?" Crane said.

"Yeah I noticed that."

"In that talk both them said that even if you came unaccompanied and without authorization they admited that without you we were still be captive at the bandits and it was actually planed the punishment to be de facto." Crane said making him to giggle.

"It isn't even too much to do after all." Harry said.

"Well then I think I will let you to continue, oh and the others returned right five minutes ago." Crane said.

"Thank for telling me master." Harry said and began his work while crane went out in the hall and while walking he passed Mantis and Monkey who were going to the archives, they heard about the de facto punishment and wanted to see how is he doing and stopped at the entrance.

"We heard everything, so you got a punishment, right." Mantis said.

"Yeah I did." Harry replied rolling his head towards them while cleaning.

"And you're not angry about this?" Monkey said smiling.

"No I don't, I actually know everything." He said smiling.

"All right then we will let you continue your work." Monkey said and both them left, while cleaning dust was everywhere thing that was really irritating and some entered in the nose of Harry's beak and began to feel the need to sneeze.

"Ah, ah, ah chow." And in a blink on an eye a hurricane went out from the archives in the hall throwing mantis and monkey into a wall before going in the entire Jade Palace, taking every single particle of dust with it and went out, no object was out from its place but everyone felled, Monkey and Mantis looked around to see from where it came from, there were no windows in the hall or at the end of it where there were two ways to go, in the right was were it leaded to the place where they put all of Taotie's inventions the other was taking them to the kitchen but there were no opened windows so it might came from the archives and went to Harry, once they entered they noticed him sneezing from the dust.

"Hey Harry did you feel that?" Monkey asked while he was wiping his nose from the dust.

"Felled what?" He asked confused.

That strong wind." Monkey responded.

"Strong wind?" He said confused "What strong wind, I didn't felled any strong wind."

"How could you not felled it? It was like a hurricane that went through out the Palace." Mantis said.

"I didn't fell any strong wind, besides there is no window in here." Harry said showing the walls.

"Yeah you're right but from where it could have came?" Monkey asked.

"Well I don't know, besides I need to go back to work to clean up the dust." Harry said wanting to go back to work but both masters noticed something else.

"What dust exactly there is no more dust in here?" Mantis said touching one of the artifacts to search for dust.

"What? But I barely started." Harry said confused,

"Maybe that strange wind took the dust." Monkey said before adding "well, what ever how about you go to clean up the other rooms."

"All right." He said and leaved to clean up the rest of the rooms to end his de facto punishment. He walked till he reached the training hall where Crane, Viper, Shifu and Tigress were talking about what happened with that strange wind. He knew that it wasn't good to interrupt the masters but he wanted to know what happened.

"Hey, what is going on?" Harry asked.

"A strange wind like a hurricane went thought out the palace, we don't know from where it came or how." Master Shifu said.

"Oh, I heard about that, Master Monkey and Mantis told me." Harry said.

"The strange thing is that it didn't destroyed or removed anything from its place." Crane said.

"Oh, good that it didn't." Harry said.

"And it also cleaned up all the dust in the Jade Palace, including where you had to clean up." Tigress said.

"And what would that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that you will only have to water and rake the Peach Tree, and you will be all done with your works, and you will go back to kung fu training." Tigress said.

"All right, I better began now." Harry said and went out from the training Hall and went to the peach tree to finish, it seems that it will be actually an easy day for him, he didn't knew how the wind came but at least it made his job a little easier but even he was thinking how it could have happened everything seemed to happen all so sudden like it was magic.


	6. Realization

December came really quickly together with the winter festival. Since august there had been many events like the kidnapping of the emperor's youngest nephew by the crocodile bandits, Tigress taking care of him till his mother came, Po bringing a girl dance team called 'The Ladies of the Shade' that proved to be thieves that stool the Dragon Challis and Po together with Crane and Viper had to go after them and some other things.

Harry wasn't too much allowed to go in missions with the others so he had to stay and do the usual: training, learning and cleaning the destructions after the battle with the ladies that day. Meanwhile, there have been several supernatural things going on, for example: when Shifu, Po and the other five were caught and Harry went to save them, receiving a punishment to clean up the archives, the Hall of the Warriors or to clean up and water the Peach Tree for leaving without authorization or unaccompanied before, he sniffed and something like a hurricane passed through out the palace cleaning everything and the only thing he had left to do then was to water the peach tree.

Together with the others, Po was preparing for the celebrations. Before the arrival of Po to the Jade Palace, all the celebrations had to be really strict, ceremonial, masters from all kung fu palaces were coming according to the tradition and everyone had to follow the code of good conduct: everyone had to eat in the same time as master Oogway and stop whenever he stopped. Crane was bringing Harry some food that was left from the dinner, to try till he was allowed to participate, at the age of eight.

Two weeks before that, asides from training, Crane thought him how to behave properly in important situations, it wasn't a problem but when he didn't have time, Tigress was teaching him and when he wasn't doing correctly she was giving him a pock with a fan.

But since Po arrived, he officially changed everything and now instead of having a giant strict banquet they were enjoying each others` company between friends and family.

While working at the preparations everyone began to talk about what presents they will give.

"Hey, Crane, what you will give to Harry?" Mantis asked.

"It's a secret." Crane said not wanting to tell.

"Come on, I promise I will not tell anyone." Mantis said.

"I bought him a set of fake training stars for him to practice throwing without injuring himself and a book about fighting techniques in the air." He said while putting his presents in his room.

"Oh yeah I noticed that he truly loves flying, especially when he is out of training, he would relax flying rather then walking." Mantis said with a smirk.

"By the way, where is he?" Crane asked.

"He is with Viper in town to get your present." Mantis answered.

"Do you know what he will take?" Crane asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't say even if I knew, but keep it between us, even he doesn't know what to choose." Mantis said.

"I will not be bothered what present he will take, it doesn't matter." Crane said.

In the mean time, Viper and Harry were in the village, Harry was still searching for a good present for his master, he didn't exactly know what could be appropriate.

"Ah, if only I knew what can be better?" Harry said complaining to himself.

"Harry, what you bought yesterday was very good. I mean spending almost all the savings during this year to buy different kinds of colored ink and put them in a full set is something not too many do." Viper said trying to calm him down.

"I know but I want something special not just ink, since he found me, he did so much for me, I just want to repay him with something really special." Harry said.

"I know, but you don't need to repay him so much, the fact that you are really grateful means a lot to him." Viper said but he was still a bit stressed. "Let's walk for a bit, maybe you will find an idea and calm down." She said kindly making him to think a little and say.

"All right." And they began to walk through the village till they went into the bamboo forest, during that trip Harry was beginning to feel a bit calmer and Viper noticed maybe this was what he needed after all.

"Feeling better now?" Viper said.

"Yes, maybe this is what I needed after all." He said.

"I'm glad that you are feeling better, let's return." Viper said and they began walking back to the village. But while they were walking, two crocodile bandits went out from a bush and said.

"Time for revenge!"

"Stay behind me." Viper said and began to charge at them, she knocked out one of them but the second one tried to reach Harry, who hit him with his wing in the stomach before placing one of his legs under him making the crocodile fall. The other threw Viper away and tried to charge at him but Harry hit him with his wing, this time in the neck making him fall and throwing both of them behind him, before they woke up and began to run away.

"Wow, you truly improved." Viper said impressed.

"Thanks." Harry replied before adding "Maybe we should go."

"Agree." She said, and they headed back to the village. The next moment Harry noticed a strange light coming from a bamboo. Making sure Viper will not see him, he flew to the bamboo where the light was and saw a strange round silver medallion with a small Safire in the center and two gold lines, one at the end and one near the Safire that was hold by some silver columns. There was also an inscription saying ' _May_ _The Wearer Protected be, from Black Evil that Souls Takes._ Harry didn't know what to say about it, the medallion was really odd but it might be of great value, he will ask Constable Hu when he gets back to the village.

"Harry is everything all right?" Viper asked.

"Yes I'm coming down right now." Harry said and landed near her.

"Is everything all right?" She asked concerned.

"Oh Yeah, but I will need to ask someone something when we get back to the village." Harry said while holding the medallion hidden in his wing.

"All right then." She said and continued their walk to the village. Harry told Viper that he will come alone from there and he went to constable Hu's office, he knocked at the door and opened it.

"Ah you must be Crane's student I heard about you, Harry right?" The constable who was an elephant said.

"Yes." He said and the constable allowed him to enter before closing the door.

"So what brings you here?" the elephant asked.

"I was walking through the forest with master Viper and I saw a light coming from a bamboo and found this strange medallion." He said showing him the medallion before asking "Has a medallion being stolen or lost recently, like this one?"

"Hum, let me check." The constable said, taking the medallion and going to his desk. "You can wait on the chair." He said and Harry sat on a chair near the door, while constable Hu began to search in his documents about missing or stolen medallions, it took him an hour and 15 minutes to look into all of them till he finished.

"Well, there had been no stolen or lost medallions recently, especially not like this one." The constable said giving the medallion back to Harry.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Well there had been some stolen but they were returned to their owners, but no medallions like this one." Constable Hu said.

"So what do I do with it?" Harry asked.

"Well if it wasn't stolen you can keep it or give it as a gift, it's the winter festival after all." The constable said.

"All right I will give it as gift to my master." Harry said a bit more confident after thinking better, the painting set and the medallion would be perfect.

"But I have to tell you, it is truly an odd medallion; it is like one that would be worn by a wizard or something." Constable Hu said.

"Yeah, it also has this inscription on it." Harry said showing it to the constable.

"Right, well, you heard about the MoShu market, haven't you." The constable asked.

"Yes, I heard they sell things for black magic." Harry said.

"Yes, but if this medallion is made for protection like what is written on it there is no problem, but if it was for dark magic I will then have to confiscate it." The constable said.

"Well then maybe I should go, thanks, constable Hu." Harry said before opening the door.

"No problem, enjoy the winter festival." The constable said with a smile.

"Thanks, you too." Harry said before leaving. The winter festival went very well, nothing too unusual happened, it was also a small family reunion as well with a girl whose father was blamed and unjust fully thrown in prison. At night everyone launched colored lanterns before exchanging gifts and then going home to sleep, the tradition was that everyone must open their presents the next day.

The next day came really quick and everyone opened their gifts; Po received a nun chucks from his father, mantis a new sword, Viper a lipstick, Tigress a bow staff and Monkey a new prank kit. Harry was near the door with the book about the fighting techniques in the air received from his master as present, the fake stars were in his room. After several minutes his master came near him wearing the medallion.

"It seems that everyone received what they wanted." Crane said.

"Yeah, they did." He said before asking "So, how is the painting kit I tried to make?"

"It's incredible, I can't believe that you spent almost all your money to buy different colored inks to put them together in a set, I will have a lot to paint from now on." Crane said smiling at him.

"And how is the medallion?" Harry asked.

"It's not bad, but it's a bit odd, I never saw a medallion like this, it looks more like an amulet." Crane said.

"It is said it protects the wearer from bad things." Harry said.

"I know I read the inscription, still it is very interesting, it is made of pure silver, must have cost a fortune." The older crane said.

"Well, in a way or another." Harry said before Monkey came.

"Hey, it seems that everything went really well." Monkey said.

"Indeed." Crane said and then Mantis noticed something.

"Hey, it seems that someone got another present a later one." Mantis said and everyone turned to see a box raveled in a red cover, with a yellow ribbon and a note.

"For whom is it?" Harry said and Viper began to read the note on it.

"Hey Harry, it's for you." Viper said.

"For me?" Harry asked confused.

"Your name is on the note, come and open it." Viper said and he went to the box and began to unravel the cover slowly not knowing what could be inside.

"Wonder what could it be?" Po asked excited. And then Harry opened the box and inside was a black and red robe with a cloak and the symbol of a lion on the right side of it.

"Hey, it's a robe." Monkey said while Harry took it on.

"It doesn't look bad at all." Viper said.

"So, how is it?" Mantis asked.

"To be honest I truly like it." Harry said.

"You almost look like a wizard." Crane said.

"Yeah, maybe." Harry said then Tigress put one of her paws on the sleeve, for her there was only one problem it was too large.

"Nice, but don't you think it's a bit too large, Harry?" She asked making him realize.

"Oh, yeah she is right, it's a bit large." Viper said.

"I noticed, but I think it will fit in one day." Harry said.

"Strange; no name, no address." Monkey said while reading the note.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"There is no name or address written on this note. It only says _Hope you like my present. Maybe we will meet one day, till then, happy holydays. Signed. A close friend of your parents._ " Monkey said.

"A close friend of my parents?" Harry said shocked.

"This is what is said." Monkey said.

"A person who knew his parents, I wonder who it is." Crane said.

"I wonder that as well." Tigress said.

"Who ever it is, he surly made a nice present for him." Viper said.

"Yeah, but still who is this person?" Mantis asked.

"We will think a bit later about this, till then let's continue what we have to do today." Tigress said and everyone went back to what they had to do. Harry went to his room wearing his robe, carrying the box and the note; he was still thinking about who could be this friend of his parents. When he opened the door he saw some odd books on his bed and something like a wooden box.

"Where did those came from?" he asked himself and went to see what were the books. He began to open them one by one. They were magic books and potion books, where did they come from and how, he didn't know, but he noticed a parchment note on a book about transfigurations and began to read it.

" _When a white light will appear it will always leave another thing what a wizard will need for training, it will be more of what you see now and sometimes if you will have to confront something supernatural, a helpful thing you will receive."_

"What could that mean?" He said to himself confused before realizing that the writing on the parchment is changing _"Try something if you don't believe."_

Harry didn't know what to do, should he try or not, he didn't believe what was written on the parchment before the message changed, if there is something that will appear next and if this note has something to do with the books, maybe he should give it a try at least.

He put the parchment down and went to a book about charms; he opened it and began to read before choosing a spell of levitation. He put the book down and prepared himself to do the spell and said with his wing extended in front of him.

" _ **Wingardium Leviosa**_ _ **"**_ **Nothing happened and said again with more concentration.**

"Wingardium Leviosa." And the book began to go up in the air and move wherever he pointed his wing, shocking him a little and quickly went a step back making the book fall on his bed.

This was unbelievable for him, he really could make things levitate in the air but he heard that even some kung fu masters could do that and decided to try something took a look in the charm book before opening the window, ripping a small piece of paper, and leaning on the window and said.

"Incendio." The piece of paper caught fire and he threw it immediately in the snow.

"So, I am a wizard." He said shocked before realizing that every single unusual or odd thing that happened came from him, from his magic that he didn't know he had.

What could he do now? should he tell his master about this or to master Shifu or anyone else, what will they think of him? what will they do to him? He then remembered how he was called when he was young and stayed at his 'relatives', he didn't want to be considered that again, especially not by his master who he sworn not to disappoint or to anyone in the Jade Palace. He must keep this secret and officially practice magic in secret in order not to let his powers go out of control or burst out without knowing it. He then noticed the writing on the parchment changed again.

" _You will know really soon what really happened to your parents; the ones that had you first didn't want you to know the truth. Great and powerful wizards your parents were, against an evil one that killed the ones who opposed him they stood up to protect you and you will soon find out who it is._

 _BE PEAPARED IN BOTH ARTS TO STOP HIM FOR THE ONES YOU CARE!_

After reading that Harry knew what he has to do, if he will have to confront this person then he must be prepared in both Kung Fu and magic to stop him. He would stick to the Kung Fu training and between training he will practice magic and potions without the others` consent, even thought he doesn't like to lie to them or hide important secrets from his master it will be for the greater good of everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months had passed since Harry found out that he was a wizard and began to learn magic and potions from the books that he received in the winter festival. He was practicing outside training as much as possible; mostly in his room. During these two months period, he became a true expert in levitation, defensive charms and spells including some spells that can create and shoot fire and snow or turn water into ice as well as illuminating spells. He wasn't daring to use too much the blasting curses or charms especially if he was too close, he always had to fly away for a time after training at a good distance for no one to hear or see him.

For potions the situation was a bit more complicated, he was managing to make some of them, the books were telling the recipes and he was receiving some of the ingredients but not all of them. He always had to search the other ingredients in the Valley, thanks to the fertile soil he was managing to find the rest of them. The main problem was that he couldn't always use the cauldron he received because it would be too obvious and he had to use a teapot that he bought himself, so the cauldron was used outside or in the evening when the masters were doing other things or when they were out in missions. The potions that he was doing were always healing potions and antidotes for poisons, in his opinion they were the more useful then poisons or love potions for the moment.

Crane was a bit concerned about his student, for, he became a bit distant and had a strange behavior and he didn't know what was the reason for that. The other masters also noticed that he would do only his kung fu training and Thai chi exercises before going to his room, staying there for several hours doing something.

Crane checked on him several times, by picking on him, but he only noticed that Harry was only standing there and nothing else. It was a bit odd, because he couldn't just stay there and do nothing like he was grounded or something, he knew that something was out of hand, because he was sometimes skipping lunch time, or was arriving bit late. There was surely something that was bothering him. He was always asking himself what could it be.

Harry noticed the concerns of his master as well of the others, although the others seemed that they don't pay too much attention to what he was doing. Crane always seemed more concerned about him, he hated keeping secrets like this from him, he just didn't want him or the others think that he was using magic to cheat or that he was sullying the purity of kung fu with it, thing that he wasn't doing, although inside him he was full of remorse for not telling the truth.

But now he can't think about this, he must pay attention to the potion he was making in the present moment; it was a healing potion for healing common injuries but it seems that it was more difficult to make it then it looked. He had to boil the potion and stir it many times, add a lot of Salamander blood before adding lionfish spine, flobberworm mucous and other ingredients (ingredients that appeared in his room every week). He was now on the brink of finishing it, he was lucky that Master Shifu was on an important visit to master Chao, to return in five days and the others were on different missions, but the problem was, of course, that the masters could return any minute now and he had to get it done quickly.

One time, he was almost caught by Shifu while making a changing color potion, it was finished of course, but he had to drink it, not to get caught, so it turned his white wings blue for two days, he had to lie that he was allergic to an ingredient in a blueberry juice he had bought. He had to drink ginger root tea, lemon leafs, goji berries sometimes bamboo leafs till the effect was gone.

"All right, almost finished." He said to himself while reading from the potion book.

' _Add honeywater until it turns turquoise then heat until it turns pink.'_ He took the bottle of honeywater and poured in before heating it and got the pink color, he was almost finished. _'Add salamander blood until it turns green.'_ He took the bottle with salamander blood and poured some very slowly, so it wouldn't change color in an unwanted one, till the potion turned green; it looked like green tea, so he put the bottle back on the table.

"Finished. Now I need to clean up here and put it in an empty bottle." He said to himself and took the ingredients and the magic heater and put them in a wooden magical suitcase that was small on the outside but larger on the inside.

"Now I need to put the potion in a bottle." He said and took the suitcase with ingredients to the barracks towards his room. 15 minutes later Mantis together with a not too well Monkey arrived.

"Those pig bandits were really mad after we found they're hiding place with the stolen goods." Mantis said.

"Yeah, I can't believe I broke my arm during that battle, I mean look at it." Monkey said annoyed showing his broken arm.

"Don't worry, I will make some acupuncture for you, but you still need to stay away from doing too much effort, from how it looks it will heal in a week or two." Mantis said.

"Oh yeah right, till then, it will become a bit rusty till it heals." He said to Mantis who then turned his head to the table and noticed something like green tea.

"Hey, how about some green tea maybe it will heal quicker." He said and Monkey noticed a teapot on the table.

"Or maybe it will make me forget what happened." Monkey said still annoyed, they took two small teacups and poured some "tea" in them. Just in that moment Harry was coming back with a bottle for the potion.

"Good that I made the potion in the teapot I bought; this is the only empty bottle I have now." He said to himself while looking at it, it was a small green glass bottle, he had a total of ten; half were made of porcelain and the others were made of glass, the problem was that all of the others were full with other potions, two or three of them even with the same potions he made in the cauldron, only the one in his wing was empty. Then he heard a conversation and at the entrance in the hall of the warrior and saw Monkey and Mantis drinking some of the potion.

"Hm, this tea has a strange taste." Monkey said a bit thought.

"Yeah, what kind of tea is this?" Mantis asked and Monkey took another sip from it.

"My healing potion." He said in shock making Mantis to turn back towards him.

"Healing potion?" Monkey said before putting his hand on the ground but didn't feel pain any more.

"Hey, my hand is healed." He said happily.

"Wait we actually drank a healing potion you made?" Mantis asked. Harry was feeling a knot in his stomach now that he was caught and knew what could come, he had to give an answer somehow but he couldn't say his secret.

"Yes, I became interested and it's a new hobby of mine outside training." He said hoping they will believe him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mantis asked.

"Well." He couldn't give an appropriate answer.

"Wait I think I know why." Monkey said making Harry to get stressed.

"You do master Monkey?" Harry asked.

"You didn't want to tell us because you thought that we will tell Crane or Shifu what you were doing and we would forbid you from making potions. Right?" Monkey said.

"Well, yeah, something like that." Harry said a bit relieved that they didn't suspect him for being a wizard.

"Well, we wouldn't forbid you from making potions, neither master Shifu nor Crane would." Mantis said making Harry even more relieved.

"But I would want you to show me where you got the recipe from." Mantis said and Harry with his heart in his beak showed him the potion book he had in a bag, that he bought for moving his magic books and his wand that was hidden under his bed in its box. After placing it on the table Mantis began to look in it.

"Hope you didn't buy it from the Moshu Market." Monkey said.

"I never was there, I swear." Harry said.

"I hope that as well." Monkey said while Mantis was still looking in the book, for him some of the names of the potions ingredients that were written were totally ridiculous and weird, after two minutes he concluded that the book wasn't from the Moshu Market.

"This potion book isn't from the Moshu market but rather from a Shi Yan merchant; it is full of antidotes for poisons and healing potions but I have to say that some ingredients have really weird names; salamander blood, flobberworm mucous." He said closing the book a bit trembling.

"What are the Shi Yan merchants?" Harry asked confused.

"There are merchants who are selling things for white magic in form of books that contains defensive spells or potions or even potions they make, together with talismans and medallions. They are usually selling they're stuff with merchants that are selling normal things, they usually don't say what it is, you encounter them at every faire and every market." Mantis said.

"Oh right." Harry said.

"Still how did you get it?" Monkey asked.

"Well it was a fare in the village three weeks ago and I bought it from there together with the ingredients." Harry said.

"Oh yeah I remember now." Monkey said before realizing.

"Wait a minute, that time when you turned blue and you said you were allergic to an ingredient of a juice you drank, it was actually a changing color potion that you made, right?" Monkey said curious.

"Yes." He said awkwardly.

"And let me guess you drank it so we wouldn't catch you with it, right?" Mantis said.

"Yes. But that was only for you not to think that I became interested in stuff like this." He said.

"Hey, most of us will understand that it is only a hobby, don't worry." Mantis said.

"All right I will say the truth once everyone comes back." Harry said and took the book, leaving the Hall of the Warriors, then Monkey suddenly got an idea for a prank.

"Hey, Harry." He called.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you borrow me the recipe for the changing color potion?" Monkey asked making Harry who was a bit disturbed, he knew that he would use it for a prank.

"Let me think about this." Harry said and left. After an hour Crane, Viper and Tigress returned, backed by Monkey and Mantis, Harry admitted that he was making potions in secret as a hobby.

After the confession, Crane was a bit relived, all the strange behavior he had was actually for them not to find out that he was making potions, worried that they will forbid him from making them. For Viper, the fact that he had a hobby to make potions was really something unusual that not too many people were doing, especially kung fu students of his age. Tigress was a bit thoughtful about this hobby of his, especially that he knew what happened when Po took a pair of magic shoes that turned to life, although it was a bit different now, especially that even they were making potions to treat wounds and other things.

Po came later that day and immediately went to his room to rest on his bed. In the corridor Crane, Tigress and Harry were talking about what they found out.

"Sorry for not telling you earlier about this, master." Harry said.

"You don't need to be sorry Harry, you saw now that you can make potions without problems, especially that this thing isn't so much a problem." Crane said.

"But still, be careful what kind of potions you are doing, magic can give you a lot but it can take ten times more then you got. Try not to make too powerful or too dangerous potions." Tigress said.

"Yes master Tigress." He said and went to his room, the two masters noticed the potion book on his desk as well as the ten potion bottles near his bed.

"Those are all the potions you made during this time?" Crane asked.

"Yes master, I wrote the names on the bottles, some of them are the same potions. Of course I didn't manage to make all of them." He said and Tigress took the book and looked in it, for her the book was a bit strange, it was like a student manual for some sort of magic school.

"This looks more like a manual for a magic school." Tigress said while looking in it.

"Well, even I put the same question myself." Harry said a bit stressed.

"You said that you didn't do all the potions in the book?" Crane asked.

"I didn't have enough bottles to put them in. Some of them were really hard to make and others that I tried blued up in my face, but I practiced and made some healing potions and antidotes for poisons." Harry said and then Tigress noticed something in the book.

"You didn't make all the potions, because the book doesn't have all of them." Tigress said attracting both cranes attention.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Harry asked and Tigress showed the book and said.

"A page is missing." Harry took the book and looked in it and noticed that one page was ripped off, but of a specific potion; the recipe for the changing color potion.

"The changing color potion recipe is missing!" He said shocked and looked in the wardrobe.

"Together with the ingredients." He said and Tigress took him by the shoulder.

"Did someone ask you, to lend it?" She asked.

"Well, Monkey asked me if he can borrow it, but I didn't want to give it, but I didn't tell him that." Harry said.

"It was that potion that you made and drank it immediately so we wouldn`t catch you?" Tigress asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Let's go and take it from him." Crane said and left the room when they heard a scream from Po's room and he got out, but instead of black and white he got out in purple and pink.

"Monkey, what is this?" Po said a bit angry.

"A little color change, don't worry it will pass in two or three days." He said laughing.

"You are lucky that I am not vengeful otherwise I would, wraaaaa." He began to chase him and the others were laughing.

"Now that was truly a good one." Mantis who was in the corridor said laughing. While Crane, Tigress and Harry went to Monkey's room and took the recipe and the remaining ingredients and got them back to Harry's room, Crane had to take some of his student's healing potions to be in common use, he gave them away without protesting.

After they left a strange light appeared again and left a small book. Harry took it and read the title _'The Legend of the Philosopher's Stone.'_ He opened it and began to read; it was impressive that someone managed to create a magic stone that was used to create a potion that turns every metal into pure gold as well as prolonging you're life.

"Wow, this stone is so powerful that many people would try to steal it." Harry said to himself and turned to the last page that was blank.

'Just that?' he thought to himself before wanting to close the book but then he noticed something. The page was glued to another one, only a small corner was out, unfortunately he couldn't use his wing to pull it out, but then he remembered that he was sometimes making grabbing practices with his claws, so with that in mind he put the book on the floor and used his claws to grab the corner and he slowly pulled it out. After that he took the note in his wing and began to read.

' _Aside from turning every metal into gold and prolong someone's life it could also make someone to regain his lost magic powers no matter if he is good or evil, that makes it the target for many_ wizards _who want to restore they're powers and want to use it for evil.'_

"If this stone would be real I would rather protect it then to let it fall into the wrong hands. I think this would be what my master and the others would do." Harry said to himself before noticing the sky turned dark, time had passed quickly, so he immediately went to bed to rest for the next day of kung fu lessons and magic.

In the meantime at Hogwarts in the Defense against the Dark Arts quarters a man wearing a purple turban just entered, he had just returned from his failed attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone that was magically put by professor Dumbledore in the Mirror of Erised for no one to manage in stealing it. He even tried to break it but the mirror was too strong even for his magic, he couldn't believe he disappointed his master again, but while walking he heard a conversation in the headmaster's office that Harry Potter was in another world that was resembling Ancient China and that was ruled by animals and the boy by unknown ways turned into a young Crane.

"Master, now that we found where Harry Potter is, what shall we do?" The man who was none other then Quirinus Quirrel asked his master Lord Voldermort who was on the other side of his follower's head.

"We have to go there to get him." He said coldly and weak.

"The mirror will not allow us to get it because we want to steal it, the boy instead would try to protect it at all costs, and we will go there and use him to get the stone." The dark Lord said.

"Master with all do respect, I think he will not want to help us." Quirrel said.

"I know and that's why we will try to tempt him, if he will not accept we will kill him and get the stone in front of all his animal loved ones. No matter what will happen we have to prevail, and if necessary we will take control of that land and his inhabitants." The Dark Lord said.

"Where shall our starting point be, my master?" The Professor said.

"We will start with one of the prosperous kingdom's there, where the lords are no more and they're son and heir isn't there, one that is lead by those kung fu masters." He said the last two word with a disc ousted tone.

"They will try to defend it, but even this kung fu will be no match for our dark magic, Master." He said.

"Exactly, prepare yourself, we go there, don't be afraid we will not turn into animals. Harry Potter turned into a bird because he wished to be in a place where he will no more be with those muggles. On the other hand,we will go there like visitors." The Dark Lord said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Not Harry, please not Harry." A woman was saying in a begging tone to a dark figure wearing a black cloak.

"Step aside, you silly girl." The dark figure shouted in a dark tone pointing his wand towards her.

"Not Harry, please not Harry, take me instead but not Harry." She said begging but in vain.

"AVADA KADAVRA." The Dark figure said and from his wand a bright green light, that hit her and collapsed to the ground.

Harry woke up out of sudden, breathing heavily, he looked around him, he was in his room in the Jade Palace.

"What a nightmare." He said to himself, and just in that moment he began to feel a great pain in his head like someone put heated iron on it. But despite of it he tried to get up and stand on his two legs, it took him two minutes to do it. And just in that moment he heard the gong and he quickly went out from his room but no one was out yet and he wasn't seeing very well at the distance then one of the doors opened and Master Tigress went out.

"It seems that you woke up much earlier then the others." She said and Harry bowed to her and said.

"Sorry master Tigress, if you heard any noise that woke you up, I didn't slept so well." Harry said with a respectful voice.

"I woke up much earlier as well; it wasn't so much you're fault." She said in a bit calm tone, making Harry a bit relieved.

"I will try to make sure it wouldn't happen again." He said.

"You forget to put you're glasses on." She said before adding. "Get them and prepare you're self. Today would be a bit harder."

"Yes master Tigress." He said and she left for the training grounds and after a minute Crane came.

"I hear what she said." He said.

"Yeah, she said that today would be a bit harder then usual, but how much harder master?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm afraid that today I will have more things to do and I will not manage to train you more as usual, and that means that today Tigress will be you're master." Crane after saying he noticed that his student turned absolutely shocked. He of course knew how they're relationship was and knew that when he was leaving on missions and she was taking care of him, Tigress would usually put him on hard training and when he was showing an un appropriate behavior she would give him a hard punishment.

"But, what about the others?" He asked stressed.

"Mantis is watching the bandits together with Po, Monkey and Viper are watching a gold transport and I have to go to deliver a message to master Chao, thing that will take me all day to deliver it and return. I'm sorry Harry." Crane said.

"This will not be a good day for me." Harry said.

"I will try to convince Tigress to give you a bit easy today." He said making him more relived.

"Thank you, Master." He said bowing to him.

"No problem." He said before starting to walk away. But before arriving at the end of the corridor.

"Master can I ask you something before leaving?" Harry asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Crane asked.

"Well I had a nightmare and….." He was interrupted by Crane.

"It wasn't one where you had no pants right?" He asked.

"No, it wasn't." He answered.

"Then what was about." Crane asked.

"I was in a room during the night, everything was dark, and in that room was also a woman begging to a dark figure who was wearing a black cloak, he was begging something like 'not Harry, please not Harry, take me instead but not Harry' like he wanted to kill me and then he said something and a bright green light hit her and she collapsed to the ground." He said to him thinking in fear about what he saw.

"Now this sounds like a truly horrible dream." He said a bit concerned about it.

"I, I know but everything seemed so, so real, like it really happened." Harry said.

"I'm not too much an expert, but I heard that sometimes a dream like this could be a vision or a lost memory from the distant past of a person, a memory that you don't remember because it was when you were very young but it had a very high impact in you're life." Crane said. Harry thinks for a second before an idea came in his mind.

"The death of my parents?" He said.

"Exactly, I had sometimes the idea that you're parents were actually murdered, they didn't died because of an accident." Crane said.

"Well it can be possible. I sometimes started to believe that as well." He said.

"If you need to meditate on this, tomorrow I will give you all time you need when I return, you can try to meditate together with master Shifu when he returns from Peking, he will arrive in the evening today." Crane said.

"Yes, thank you master." He said bowing.

"Let's go eat something now, after that you should go in the training grounds, you should not let Tigress wait too much." He said and both them went to the kitchen, after breakfast Crane took the message for master Chao and left while Harry went to the training grounds where Tigress was waiting for him. The first training exercise was lifting heavy boulders before he was putted to make pushups with his head upside down and sometime's with one wing.

"I…..don't…think…I will….manage." Harry said breathing heavily almost on the brink of collapse.

"Don't say that, if you don't believe in you're self you will not manage but if you will believe you will make it." She said. He continued and do another two push ups before collapsing exhausted with his tongue out from his beak.

"Very good, I expected that you will manage those two." She said before adding "Take a short break." That made him a bit relieved. After that Tigress took him behind the palace to show him a pile of wood high as three meters.

"You now need to take the wood from this pile and put it near that tree." She said showing a tree 9 meters away. "I will watch you."

"Yes master Tigress." He said and began to take one pile of 8 wood pieces and took them to the tree, he finished in three hours. This was the same hard as the other exercises.

"Good, now for the last part." Tigress said.

"What…last….part?" He asked.

"We go back to the training grounds." She said and walked till they reached the training ground. Harry didn't knew what is coming now, he didn't knew what will come next 'Please something easy, please something easy.' He pleaded in his mind.

"All right." She said turning towards him. "You must now." With every word he knew what will come. "Fly in the air, but not outside the training ground." That made him a bit doubtful and relived, he put him on hard exercises and now he will only have to fly around without problem.

"What are you waiting? Go up in the air." She ordered and Harry obeyed.

Once in the air Harry could feel the cool breeze thought his feathers and head, and could feel all the tiredness go away from it, it was a true relief, but then in that moment something passed quickly near his head, it was a training star, for a moment he didn't knew what was happening before his attention moved towards the direction of the training grounds, and saw several other obstacles are coming, he began to avoid them as much as he could before beginning to catch them and throw them back before landing and took a bow stuff, everything seemed calm before some targets resembling crocodiles went off and he began to pock them with the bow stuff till all of them went down. And from behind him Tigress appeared and said.

"Very well, it seems that you are prepared." She said.

"Prepared? For what?" Harry asked confused.

"For going in missions. Everything was a test." She said.

"The first two was to see you're resistance, strength and confidence. This one was to see you're skill and vigilance." She said before adding "And, you passed."

"Oh, I didn't know it's great, it's….."

"Don't let this went to you're head." She said sternly.

"Right, sorry." He said before asking. "Do I have to do something else?"

"Not for now. Go and take a respite, I will call you later." She said and he went inside, the rest of the day passed a bit easier, the rest of the exercises were mostly meditation and tai chi, together with target practices and warming exercises, with a few exceptions of lifting and push ups.

This went on until the others arrived in the evening, relatively the day passed with some success but the problem was that Harry didn't managed to do magic practices and had to do it during the night. He went in the Hall of the Warriors were Mantis was speaking with Tigress, Crane and Viper, he knew that it wasn't good and impolite to peek or to listen behind them but he knew that it could be important.

"Man, these wolf bandits were truly mean, no matter how hard I fight them they managed to steal the metal." Mantis said.

"I heard that as well, but why would they began to steal iron and cupper?" Crane asked.

"Yeah, I mean gold, silver, gems, jewels. All those are precious, but other metals like iron from which we make other goods like cauldrons. It is not usual." Viper said.

"They don't steal with no purpose, there must be something they made from it." Tigress said.

"The question is; what they are up to?" Viper said.

"Let's think about this tomorrow, I am exhausted from this day." Mantis said yawning.

"Yeah I agree, let's go to sleep." Crane said and three of them went to the barracks to they're rooms, only Tigress remained. Harry with a bit of uncertainty went inside.

"Harry, what are you doing at this hour?" She asked with a suspicious voice.

"I wanted only to ask if I could use the library to study before I go to sleep." He said, the female tiger still a bit suspicious took a parchment and said.

"Well I was thinking of giving you this scroll to study tomorrow, but if you want now, you can." She said giving the parchment before hearing a thunder coming from outside.

"Nothing unusual, you can study." She said before leaving and he began to read the scroll. Later that evening after most of the masters went to sleep Harry returned to the Hall of the Warriors with his bag full of magic, herbs and potion books, he lighted three candles at the table to began reading, outside the palace a powerful thunder storm began, the thunders could very well wake up the masters and must be very careful to don't be discovered.

He started with the charm and jinx books before going to the potion book. After reading the spell he tried them.

"All right, let's began." He whispered to himself and casted the first spell "Lumos." And the end of his wand began to shine brighter then a lantern.

' _The spell ends if you say Nox.'_ He read in his mind and said "Nox." And the light from his wand vanished.

' _Accio, summoning charm, point you're wand to an object or call its name and say 'Accio.'_ He placed the scroll from Tigress on the floor and went a few steps back from the table and said "Accio scroll." The scroll then flew really fast towards him and catches it before placing it back on the table.

' _Auronia exume, throw off jinx, it will throw off an object or a leaving being, a few steps away, useful if you need to run away or defend you're self.'_ "Useful but I can't do it inside here. Or, on any of these objects."

' _Depulso, throw off charm, similar to auronia exume.'_ He read before thinking a little and noticed a stone outside in the heavy rain.

"Ok then, let's try them outside, hope I will dry off when everyone will wake up or find a towel in one of the bathrooms." He said to himself, went outside in the rain and pointed his wand towards the stone.

"Auronia Exume." He said and a blue light came from his wand and threw back the stone, but only a few millimeters away.

"Well, this is mostly for defense, let's try the other." He said while moving his wing on his head to wash up the water.

"Depulso." And the stone was thrown off the cliff from the palace.

"This one is much stronger then the other." He said to himself before entering the palace with water pouring off from him.

"Now let's see the other ones." He said turning to the next page.

' _Confundo, makes the victim to turn confuse and befouled.'_

' _Colovaria, makes a target to change colure.'_

' _Geminis, duplicates a target.'_ A thunder strikes making him to turn around but saw no one entering.

"Just a thunder." he said calming down before turning around and saw all the magic books flying around him, he was shocked he didn't knew what to do in that moment, while watching the wind began to blow in the circle of books making them to open before stopping at different pages. After a minute all the books began to go down slowly on the floor with the books opened at different pages, with a bit of uncertainty he began to look in the books and read the information's written in them. He began with the mythical creatures.

' _The three headed dog, mostly found in Greece and Ireland, each head represents a different characteristic of it. The best known is Cerberus in ancient Greece who was said to be the guardian of the underworld. With its ferocity it is the best guardian when it comes in guarding something.'_ He read and looked at the picture

"It really looks scary and powerful." He said to himself before noticing a light that appeared out of no where and left a note witch he took it.

' _Although, he looks threatening, his main weakness is that he always falls quickly asleep when he hears music.'_

"Music? Even from the flute?" He asked himself remembering that during the winter festival in the day where he founded out that he was a wizard, aside from the books he also received a wooden made flute that he found under his bed. After thinking about that he then looked in the other book with the magic plants.

' _The Devil's Sprawl, it grows in dark numb places where he is protected from the sunlight, being very sensitive it could be burn easily by the sun and by a fire. It could also be very dangerous, if it catches someone, the victim could be killed by strangling if it panics and isn't keeping its calm.'_

"So if you relax and keep you're calm it will realist you. And it could be destroyed by the sun light or by fire. But if there is neither sun nor fire?" He said to himself before turning towards the spell and charm books.

' _Incedio, fire charm, it could start a fire.'_ "Yes I know about this one." He said before a light appeared on the book and left another note.

' _Aside from the easy version of the spell there are also other more powerful version of it; Incendio Duo and Incendio Tria."_

"Wonder, how much powerful?" He asked himself before the pages from the book started to go back to the Lumos spell and another note appeared.

' _Like Incendio, the Lumos spell also has other versions; Lumos Duo, Lumos Tria, Lumos Maxima and Lumos Solemn. The last one emits a light powerful like the sun.'_ After reading this he stopped for a moment to think about what happened, looking at the note on the book and thinking about the other notes and of the strange event that happened during this night.

"Something is surely going to happen in the later days." He said to himself before a yawn came out from his mouth.

"Aaaa, I should better go to sleep now, tomorrow I will try to meditate on this." He said and gathered all his books and wand and put them in the bag, he then left, he went to the barracks and to his room and putted the bag under his bed.

"If something is going to happen, I will gone need to use both magic and kung fu, and I should take my wand and some potions in the first mission." He said to himself and placed his head on the pillow and immediately falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was up in the sky, last night`s storm left everything wet, from the ground to the air. Harry woke up early to go to the cave of meditation, where master Shifu was meditating on master Oogway's bow staff, behind a waterfall under some stalactites. Harry had been meditating with him for an hour, trying to understand what happened last night and concentrating on the dream he had about the death of his parents.

"Young one, what do you feel while meditating on what you want to find out?" Master Shifu asked the young crane calmly.

"I don't know exactly master, it is like I know that something will happen, but I don't know what it is." Harry said kneeling before the grand master.

"Is it a certain place or a certain person?" He asked.

"It is something like, a dark figure that is coming, a figure that causes only terror and fear wherever it goes, but it feels like I met him before, at the saddest moment of my life. I began thinking about this in complete terror, it seems like he wants something from me." Harry said.

"You told me that yesterday night you had a nightmare; please try to describe it to me." Shifu said.

"I was in a room, where everything was dark and I was in some sort of bed, in front of me there was a woman who was telling me that she and my father will always love me. Then, a dark figure whose face was covered with a black cloak came, the woman put herself in front of him and begged him not to kill me and then something like a thunder came out from the dark figure and hit her, making her collapse to the ground while the dark figure laughed darkly." Harry explained the last part with a trembling voice.

"Indeed, horrible." Shifu said.

"Everything seemed so real, like it was really happening in front of me, everything from top to bottom, no adding, and not a single thing from imagination." Harry said to the grand master.

"Everything looked real, like it was really happening?" Master Shifu asked.

"Yes, like I was there." Harry said with a trembling voice. "Was it a vision?"

"Yes, it was, but it wasn't a vision of the future." He made a small pause "What you saw was a lost memory from your past; it might have been what really happened to your parents." Master Shifu said.

"Do you really think that master Shifu?" Harry asked.

"Yes, young one." He said.

"I was so young back then and all my life I didn't know what happened to them. And now, everything seems to return back to me." Harry said with a sad tone.

"You were very young back then, even if you didn't remember till now, it had a great impact on you, the memory stayed in your subconscious, but you don't need to worry about it, it passed." Master Shifu said.

"I wish I could have done more for them." Harry said with a teary eye.

"You were only one year old back then, just a baby; you know it was not possible." Master Shifu said putting a hand on one of his shoulders, but he didn't say a word.

"You know, before Po went on a mission today with the other furious five he came to me and I told him about inner peace." Shifu said calmly.

"What did you tell him master Shifu?" He asked.

"Some people achieve Inner peace on spending years of meditation in a cave like this one, alone with small contact with the outside world, and others find inner peace in the worst days of their lives, like the day Po appeared here the first time, it was the worst day of my life. But then I realized Po wasn't the problem, it was me for not forgiving myself for what happened to Tai Lung. After I had forgiven myself and let that event pass I finally found inner peace." He said.

"I think I need to find inner peace as well." Harry said.

"Try to meditate and remember finding inner peace could be achieved if you manage to let down of the past and forgive yourself, I am certain that you will achieve it." Shifu said.

"Thank you, Master." He said and closed his eyes and took his meditation position, listening only to the sounds of nature. But just ten minutes after he began feeling that someone from his past is coming and something will happen. He then opened his eyes and began to watch the red panda who was also watching him through his glasses.

"What is it young one?" He asked.

"Master Shifu, I feel something. It is like something related to my distant past is going to happen, something bad. But I don't know when or I just feel that it will happen." He said.

"Troubling, what do you think it could be?" Master Shifu asked.

"I don't know, but it is like a person that I met long ago." He said.

"Whatever it is, we will see at the right moment." He said and watched outside the cave.

"Go back to your main master young one; I believe he returned together with the others." Shifu said.

"Yes master Shifu." Harry said before bowing and leaving the cave. Master Shifu turned around to watch outside.

"If something evil is coming, we shall be prepared." He said to himself.

"Or rather, he shall be." He said thinking about the young crane.

 **In the meantime.**

In a forest in the south of China a human was walking towards it`s destination, Gongmeng City, one of the richest capitals of the kingdom. The man was none other than Quirinus Quirrel.

"We are almost there, master." He said to the dark lord.

"Good, remember the plan, the animals must not see your face, until you reach the palace." He said.

"We will first take out the kung fu masters and then we will claim the whole city." He said and after three minutes of walking they arrived at the destination. Gongmen City was in their sight, it was very large, with trade ships coming from every part of the world with merchants selling their goods. Quirrel put his cloak on his head and headed towards the main gates of the city.

"Let's do it." He said to himself and entered.

 **At the Jade Palace:**

Harry was training in the grounds with his master using the throwing stars and the bow staffs in both the air and on the ground as well as empty winged moves; they had been training for two hours since crane came back with the others.

"So Harry, did you found the answer you were seeking for?" Crane asked his student.

"Yes, and you were right master, my parents were murdered by someone, that nightmare was actually a lost memory hidden in my subconscious. I have lived in a lie for such a long time." He said with a disappointed voice.

"I am sorry for that, but at least you know the truth now." Crane said.

"Yeah, at least I know the truth." Harry said making his master smile "But I wonder who was the one that killed them and for what reason."

Whatever it was I don't think it was a good one." Crane said.

"Let's take a small walk in the gardens." Crane said and they began walking side by side, after ten minutes Crane noticed that his student was really silent and thoughtful.

"Harry is everything all right?" He asked.

"Master, for some time now, I am having some strange feelings, it's like something bad is going to happen in the later days, but I don't know what, where or when." He said remembering the strange event that happened last night.

"Whatever it is, it is good that we know from now, even if we don't know how it will happen or what will happen." Crane said.

"Master, I am feeling something related to my parent's death, but I don't know what will happen." Harry said.

"Maybe it is a sign, meaning that you will meet a person that you met before; it might be the evil one and we must be prepared for that." His master said.

"Yes, but I believe that it will be much more different then Tai Lung, or the event that it should happen if it is bad as well." Harry said.

"I can't contradict you on this. In life nothing is certain, no matter if it is good or bad. But you must remember one thing, you are not alone and whatever choice you make, be sure that it is for everyone`s good." His master said.

"Yes master I will remember that." He said.

 **Back in Gongmen.**

In the grounds of the Tower of the Sacred Flame the master council formed of Grand Masters Ox, Thundering Rhino and Croc were training, near them was an old goat who was the soothsayer of the deceased lord of the kingdom and who was now accompanying them in the matter of ruling the kingdom.

She was also the advisor of the Peacocks who ruled the kingdom and nanny to the banished heir, she might have predicted how the banished prince would be defeated by a warrior of black and white but the truth was that she always loved the young prince since he was very young and developed an affection towards him and took care of him like a mother, she just wished that if he will come back she would manage to reason and change him.

Just in that moment the main gate opened and a strange black hooded person entered. His face couldn't be seen but it surely wasn't a person they would know, after a few minutes he stopped right in the middle of the grounds.

"Greetings master council." He said.

"Who are you, stranger, why did you come here?" Asked grand master Thundering Rhino.

"I came here to claim Gongmen City in the name of the all mighty lord of darkness; Lord Voldemort." The person said with a grand tone making them to think for a moment, they knew that something wasn't right.

"It is not possible, the city is under the guidance of the Master's Council, you can tell your lord that it is not possible." Grand Master Rhino said taking his grand battle hammer.

"You are doing a great mistake by underestimating the powers that we possess. Our power is beyond your understanding, your Kung Fu is ten times inferior compared to our unlimited powers." He said.

"We shall see about that." The Rhino said and with one touch of his hammer to the ground the other masters went in front of him in attack position.

"Let's see what your powers can do." Grand master croc said.

"With pleasure" he said and out of his sleeve a small stick came out into his hand. The first one who attacked was master ox, he burst in the air in an attempt to hit him but he disappeared in something like a black mist making croc hit the ground. Meanwhile the man appeared in the left side of the grounds. Master Croc attacked again, but the same thing happened, then the two masters decided to attack in the same time but with no use and the man appeared back to where he initially was.

"Now, my turn." He went up in the air and flew in front of them. Then Master croc attacked.

"Expeliarmus!" and something like a thunder went out from his wand and put him to the ground, then master ox attacked "Impedimenta!" and he was thrown back as well, then the man directed his wand towards them and made them fly and smashed them powerfully against he wall before turning towards the rhino.

"Now you see?" He said with an interested tone.

"You might have defeated my friends, but not me." He said before attacking with his hammer but the man had again managed to disappear in a cloud of black mist and casted a spell to put him down, but the grand master continued then he was hit again. "Expeliarmus!" he was disarmed and thrown to the ground.

"So, do you have any other comments?" he asked.

"You have sold you're soul to gain power, and what you did will cost you your life. You will gain nothing from what you will do." The Grand master said.

"Actually I will be much more rewarded after I complete my mission." He said.

"I am telling you that whatever your mission is, you will fail." The rhino said.

"Your insolence will cost you." He said, but this sentence seemed to have been said by another voice. "Any other words?"

"Yes, who are you?" He asked.

"You're doomed." He placed his wand in front of him and a green light came out from it.

 **At the Jade Palace**

Harry was again training with his master in the training grounds on hand to hand combat for half an hour. The rest of the masters were in the grounds, performing their own exercises while master Shifu was supervising them. Everything was going well until they heard the sound of a gong, everyone stopped and in a few moments a messenger entered with a message for master Shifu.

"What is going on, master?" Harry asked.

"Something bad had happened." Crane said while Shifu was reading the scroll.

"What is it, Master Shifu?" Tigress asked.

"It's a message from Gongmen City, Master Thundering Rhino is dead." He said, shocking everyone. One of the strongest and eminent Kung Fu masters of China was dead, how could this have happened?

"What, but how could that be? Master Thundering Rhino is one of the most powerful kung fu masters in China." Po said in shock.

"The message sais that it is the act of a stranger by the name of Quirinus Quirrel who wanted to take control of the Kingdom in the name of his master, a dark lord who wants to destroy Kung Fu and take over all of China." Shifu said making Po distressed.

"What! But I barely learned Kung fu!"

"And now it is time for all of you to defend it and save China again. You must prepare yourselves to go." He said and everyone obeyed and went to prepare themselves. While going back to the barracks Crane took his student by the shoulder and asked.

"Harry, do you think you are prepared for your first mission?"

"Yes master, I think I am and I will obey all your orders during this." He said.

"The only think I order you is this, try to be safe. You understand?"

"Yes master, I understand." He said before adding.

"Master, with all due respect but I think I need to get some things before going in this mission."

"Very well then, go get what you think you need." He said and Harry immediately went to his room. He immediately closed the door and took his bag from behind his bed and a plank that covered his hiding place where he hid the spell and magic notes together with his wand, books, magic herbs and some potions. He put all of the ingredients in his bag, a notebook with some of his notes on spells, magic creatures, and some magic herbs and a small bottle of potion, but when he reached his wand.

"Oh, great, the bag is too small and the wand is too long." He said to himself and then he realized that he sometimes tried to make spells without using a wand and it worked if he concentrates at a high level.

"Let's hope I can do wand-less magic even in the stressful of circumstances." He said to himself and put the wand back in his hiding place and placed the plank back. He went out of his room to the barracks where he met his master together with Tigress.

"Master, I am ready." Harry said.

"Good, I talked with Tigress about what she thinks about you coming in this mission." Crane said.

"You passed the tests I gave you yesterday, and after I talked to your master, we decided that you should come and began to learn from experience now, although you're still young I believe that you can compete with the difficulties that will come." She said.

"Thank you, Mistress Tigress." He said while bowing to both masters.

"But remember, it is not like training, it is much too dangerous, so you must do all in your powers to remain safe." She said.

"Yes mistress, I will try to remember." He said

"Let's go." Crane said and they had all grouped up in just 10 minutes to leave for Gongmen City.

Back in the city a white peacock wearing a white robe was walking the city streets to reach his place of birth and to start his campaign to conquer all of China, what he wasn't thinking was that he will come into the most horrible and terrifying events of his life. He was armed with a sharpened curved blade hidden in his robe, he was accompanied by his wolf and gorilla army carrying his secret weapon, his own invention, a weapon never seen before.

While walking through the streets, noticed that there was something odd about the city, it wasn't the way he remembered; all the streets were empty, all doors and windows were locked the sky seemed to get darker, yet it wasn't time for the sun to set and the atmosphere was gloomy.

"Lord Shen." Call the wolf boss, his second in command and the commander of the wolf army. "Something isn't right; the city shouldn't be like this."

"I know that, yet we should continue to proceed in our mission." He said and they continued to advance. But after several minutes of looking around, Lord Shen thought that there really was something out of hand.

"He is right; something is truly out of hand. What could it be?" he whispered to himself, after only a few minutes he arrived at his destination, the Tower of the Sacred Flame, as planed, Shen went in first. At first he suspected that he will see the masters' council and Soothsayer but instead he saw no one, after a few seconds a strange creature wearing a turban on his head and a black cape appeared out of a pile of black smoke. Shen knew that it was the human he heard about in legends and fairy tales but never expected to meet one.

"Who are you?" Shen demanded.

"I am the messenger of the new lord of this kingdom." He said.

"Impossible, I am the only heir to the throne of Gongmen, your lord is an impostor." He said angry.

"Tell me, why you are here?" The man asked.

"To claim back what is mine." Shen said.

"Really? And I thought that the Kung fu masters were in charge." He said.

"Maybe, but I am the true heir to Gongmen." Shen said then he started thinking for half of a minute about what might have happened to the master's council.

"What have you done to the masters' council?"

"I removed them, for the new era to begin. The era of the dark lord!" The man said.

"There will be a new era, but not under you or your lord`s lead." Shen said and his army came in the palace grounds and the wolf boss came near him.

"My lord, what is your order?" He asked.

"After me, attack him." He said and he got out his blade and attacked but just on the point of hitting him, he vanished in a cloud of black smoke and appeared on the right, the wolf boss together with the other wolves attacked but the same move caught them by surprise, making the man appear on the roof in the middle of the palace.

"Prepare the crossbows!" Shen ordered and the wolves were ready to fire.

"FIRE!" The wolf boss ordered and thousands of arrows with and without fire were heading towards him, but then the man took out his wand and made a spell for all the arrows to be turned in ashes before getting to the front of the palace.

"Give up! You can't stop me." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You escaped the crossbows and the martial art methods, but you will not escape this one." Shen said and took out the white sheet from his cannon, he lighted up the fuse and in one second, it fired and the projectile exploded to where the man was staying. Shen smiled to his victory but after a minute.

"Surpriiiise." He said after the smoke went out.

"What, how could you survive?" Shen said shocked.

"True power." He said and took out his wand and made his cannon and his army fly out of the city, leaving Shen alone with him. He pulled out his blade but the man cast a spell to disarm him, then Shen tried to run, but he slipped and fell and the man went to him., Shen never felt so frightened since the foretelling of the prophecy years ago that made him attack the Pandas.

"Wha, What do you want from me?" He said looking at him with a great sense of fear.

"I want nothing from you. But now it is time for the new era to begin." He said and behind him the sky was turning darker and the clouds were forming in something like a skull with a serpent moving in it. That made Shen even more scared of what was happening in that moment, and the man noticed and said with an evil smile.

"And for you, it is time for your revelation." Then the temperature began to drop and the air got colder, behind the man Shen noticed black hooded creatures that were coming and making everything icy cold. Shen looked around and saw that different monsters were coming out one worse then the other, he was in complete horror of what was happening while the man was smiling. After two stone monsters and one black hooded creature came, the man turned towards him and said.

"Lock him with the others."


	10. Chapter 10

The five, Po and Harry were in a raft trying to approach the Harbor of Gongmen City, it was during the night a perfect time for no one to see them entering the city. During the journey both Po and Harry were haunted by night mares of they're past. Tigress tryed to talk to both of them to see what was bothering them but they couldn't tell her or the others.

Po was wimpering in his sleep it was an other one of his nightmares but this one seemed to be less troubeling then the other ones, for Harry it was the opposit it was more powerful, it was like a dark force was near him and wants to get him, in just a minute he wake up breathing heavely and his scar burning like fire, after he calmed down he took his glasses and placed them on his beak, after a minute Po woke up as well.

"Didn't slept well?" He asked the young crane.

"Yes." He answered with a mixture of thoughtfulness and distress.

"Neither did I, but unlike the others, this one was like a message, telling me that I need to help a person from my past." He said before taking a deep breath and said "It was weird."

"How was yours?" Po asked.

"Darker, like I am approaching something horrible who wants something from me but only to create evil." He said thoughtful didn't wanting to look in his eyes.

"In a way I felt that as well, but not this time." He said.

"Before leaving master Shifu told me that I should try to find inner peace, I think both of us need to find it. And maybe that person that you dreamed needs to find it to relief himself of something wrong he did in the past." Harry said turning to face him.

"Yeah." Po said before adding "Maybe after I find inner peace my nightmares would end."

"Yeah." He said thoughtful.

"Hey Harry." Po said.

"Yes Master Po."

"Please you don't need to be formal all the time." He said.

"Right sorry." He said.

"Well I was thinking about something." Po said

"About what?" He asked.

"I don't know something came into my mind." Po said.

"Tell us." A female voice said and they turned around to see Tigress who just came out from the tent of the raft.

"Mistress we were just." He was cut by her.

"You don't need to hide young one, none of you, I heard you're conversation." She said before turning to Po.

"Tell us." She said.

"Well I was in a way thinking about what you said" He said turning to Harry. "And maybe sometime people are doing the bad thing they are doing, out of fear not because they want that but because they are afraid of what could happen if they don't do that."

"You know, before you came, master Oogway told us that there are more kinds of reasons bad things are done; some are out from the lust for power, others from the pleasure to do them, some from the order to do them and others are from fear and uncertainty, the things that are happening in Gongmen might have been from one of them." She said.

"Yeah, one of them." Harry said, before everyone came out.

"Hey is everything all right?" Mantis asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Po said and after five minutes they looked and saw.

"Here it is, Gongmen City." Tigress said while trying to maneuver the raft to get a shore.

 **In the mean time**

Shen was get to the Gongmen prison where a black hooded creature was guarding the prisoners; that included both the soothsayer and the master council. While he was transported to the prison the black hooded creature took the chance to use their powers to take a snack and take his dreams and ambitions forged in Shen's mind and leave space to making him remember and hear all of his most sad and dark memories of his life. By remembering them he began to realize that everything he has done that driven him to be in that status was only caused by one thing; fear. All the bad things he had done, all the bad things he had wished for others were only because of fear together with hate and useless ambition. The creature took him into the prison and threw him into a dark cell before turning around and leaving.

Shen looked outside the cell to see the rest of the prison being dark with a strange mist floating on the ground and noticed that it was from a dark hooded creature who was guarding the cells, all the prison was freezing cold the mist coming from his beak could be very well seen.

For Shen everything was like a hell, everything was giving him a sense of chill all over his body, not just from the cold but also from the look of what was there, the effect of the black hooded creature was also present, that was the worst of all, he never thought that he will be in such a place, he might have thought bad things for others in the past but now he doesn't wish that any more, especially what was happening in the present moment. In that moment he could only feel a great sense of remorse and pain inside his heart all this was making him feel only sadness and a wish to kill himself, then began to shed tears.

"What…..what I have done." He said sobbing. His voice attracted the attention of someone else who inhabited the cell; she took her walking stick and started moving slowly and noticing the white peacock who was crying. Her footstep sound didn't go unnoticed. The peacock turned around and noticed a figure he remembered very well. On seeing her he managed to remember all the good things that happened in his life before thinking that she might be mad at him for all he had done.

"Soothsayer." He said with a sad voice thinking she might not respond.

"Shen." She said and began to walk slowly towards him till she saw his full expression of sadness, his beak was trembling; he closed his eyes and threw himself at her putting his wings around her into a big hug before starting to cry.

The soothsayer was shocked for making this action, but inside her heart she was happy that she was reunited with him and placed her hands around him in a big hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I have done." He said crying and shedding tears. From another cell Masters Ox and Croc were witnessing the event; they didn't expect that Shen will be sorry for the bad deeds he had done.

"I know, I know." She said with a tear trying to calm him down.

"Everything that I've done….was only for my parents to be proud of me….I wanted only our kingdom ….to be protected with my weapon…..and the Pandas…..everything was out of fear…..I didn't wanted to do that on purpose….. Only now I see everything clear….. I will never forgive myself." He said while still crying "I'm sorry…But…..I think….you will not forgive me for that."

"Shen." She said with a soft tone looking at him "I knew you since you were chick and I now know that you didn't done that on purpose." She said with a smile on her face "Of course I forgive you." She said putting her hoof on the white peacocks shoulder.

"After…..everything I've done?" He said whimpering "Why?"

"I were you're nanny, but I always loved you like a mother, you recognized that you are sorry for the bad things that you have done, why shouldn't I forgive you for that?" She said and hugged him again, making him to feel for the first time in years loved and put a small smile on his beak.

"Thank you, nanny." He said with tears in his eyes.

"You're parents would have done the same thing." His nanny said.

"I know. I realize that I am missing them so much…..I wish only that they know… how sorry I feel for everything I've done." He said whimpering.

"They now know." She said.

In the city the Furious Five, Harry and Po were walking the dark streets of Gongmen City, for them it was quite odd that there were no guards and no soldiers in the city, the city was instead totally deserted, there was no one in the streets; no merchants, no shop keepers no nothing.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps." Monkey said.

"Yeah, me too, I mean where are the people it seems like everyone had, vanished." Mantis said.

"It shouldn't be that way." Harry said and everyone turned to him.

"How come?" Monkey asked.

"I read about the city, it is said that Gongmeng City is one of the richest cities in China and in this kingdom, it is usually packed with merchants and all kinds of people from every corner of the world, selling different valuable exotic goods." He explained.

"We believe that, but something seemed to have happened here." Crane said.

"Whatever happened, it is totally unnatural." Tigress said.

"Yeah, it seems like everyone wants to hide from something." Mantis said and they continued walking, the sky over the city was covered in dark black clouds that prevented the sun to appear in the sky, a once bustling city seemed to have been turned completely gloomy with a silence like in a tomb.

'Something is surely happening here.' Tigress said in her mind. After a moment something like a giant monster with a bat came out. The thing was three times bigger then Po and uglier.

"What is that thing? Monkey asked.

"Man that thing is really hideous." Mantis said.

"It might be a troll." Harry said tracking they're attention.

"I read about them in a personal book of mine they are mythical creatures mostly known in distant countries in the west." He said.

"Mythical creature or not we have to pass it." Tigress said.

"At least I am no more the fattest thing in the world." Po said, the troll turned around and saw the animals, he growled at them and began to charge at them.

"Well, it seems we will do this in the hard way." Mantis said before everyone took attack position. The troll hit the ground with the bat making the ground to shake.

"Harry, you stay behind." Crane said to his student.

"But master I…." He was cut by Tigress.

"We took you to begin to learn from experience, but this thing is too dangerous for you. Now go to that corner and only watch."

"Yes mistress." He said and did as he was ordered.

"All right, let's put that thing to sleep." Monkey said and attacked, the troll was confused to the different moves the animals were doing, but even with the kung fu moves done by the masters they couldn't put him down easy.

The troll then absentmindedly threw his hand and threw Crane at the wall where his student was watching.

"Master!" He said and went to him worried.

"This thing is much harder to put down then we thought." Crane said trying to get up and go back into battle.

"Master, wait I have to tell you something." Harry said.

"Harry it's not the time now." He said.

"I know, but it's about the troll, I know how to defeat him." He said tracking his master's attention.

"While watching, I realized that the trolls are usually using brute force, mostly using the bat, if we trick him to hit himself in the head we could put it down." He said.

"Great observation." Said smiling.

"Guys, we need to trick him to hit himself in the head with his own bat." Harry said.

"Himself?" Mantis asked while fighting him. After a second Tigress realized how to do.

"Monkey you attack up, I attack down." Tigress said and attacked the troll who growled and tried to hit them with his bat but he couldn't, when Monkey jumped on his face he said "Hey, freak you are so big that you're brain is smaller than a nut." Angering the troll who wanted to hit the monkey with his bat but he jumped and hit himself hard in his face making him to collapse.

"The bigger they are, the harder they collapse." He said.

"Well observation Harry." Viper said.

"Yeah, at least we know that they are more dump then Po." Mantis said.

"Yeah, wait, hey!" Po exclaimed.

"Let's not go too much overboard, we aren't event near the Tower of the Sacred Flame." Tigress said. "We have to move on."

"Wait, mistress, they might be more out there, one is easy to bring down, but if they are in a group it would be much harder to fight them." Harry explained.

"He might be right; they might be others in the streets." Crane said.

"Then what we will do now if there are more out there?" Monkey asked before turning to Tigress, after thinking for a minute she looks up.

"If we can't go on the streets we will go on the roofs." She said before starting to climb a building, once she was at the roof top she looks to see if the way was safe and climbed on.

"Come the path is clear." She said, the two cranes, Viper, Po, Monkey and Mantis followed.

"All right, here is how we will do, we will go on the rooftops until we reach the tower, if something appears on the roofs we will have to go back on the streets and find another way to get to the tower." She said before turning to the others who agreed, it doesn't seems that they got any other way.

"Let's go." She said and everyone began to run or fly on the roof tops, the jumping and climbing on the roofs wasn't very bad at all since they were used to thought training, while jumping Mantis observed what was happening on the ground. He saw all kinds of hideous monsters; Trolls, Rock and Mud monsters and ghouls.

"Man, good thing we are up here, this place is now crawling with monsters." He said.

"Yeah, it gives me the creeps, who brought them here anyway?" Monkey said.

"Whoever it is, he truly likes to scare others." Po said.

"Quite there, they might here us." Tigress said and continued going till they reached a dead end.

"We can't go any further, we have to go down." She said.

"What?!" But there we could bump into monsters if we go on the streets." Po said.

"Maybe, but we have to." Tigress said before climbing down the building with the others, they began to walk the deserted streets with deep tension expecting an attack from the monsters, in the first twenty minutes the tensions were at its height but after a period of not being attacked they began to fade away.

"You know guys; I think we left the monster zone." Po said.

"Po don't be fooled by the silence, there can still be some around." Tigress said.

"I know, but why they didn't attack us till now?" He asked and just in that moment two trolls came out from the left and began to charge them.

"I shouldn't ask." Po said.

"Attack position!" She ordered and began to attack, Monkey threw some banana peels on the ground that made both trolls to fell to the ground while Po made a high jump in the air and hit one of them and Tigress gave the other one a heavy blow that made him unconscious.

"This was for being much bigger than me." Po said.

"Master Monkey I didn't knew you had banana crusts." Harry said.

"I usually keep them for pranks or for unusual events such as now." He said.

"Well now, let's move one, more might come." Tigress said and in that moment other trolls came and they prepared again to fight back but in that moment gnomes and rock monsters came out, there were too many for them to fight and too big, there was only one way to get out of there, although they usually won't run from a battle this was too overwhelming.

"There are too many." Monkey said.

"We will not manage to fight them." Mantis said, Tigress looked behind them and saw that there were monsters in the right and so there was only one way, looked to the building next to them.

"Follow me." Tigress said and began to climb the building, the others followed her to climb while the monsters were charging at them, one of them almost caught Viper but she slipped through his fingers.

"Come we need to find another place to begin again and fast." She said and followed her on the building. All of them were jumping or flying from building to building in order to find another starting point until they reached a Warehouse near the port.

 **In the mean time.**

The Soothsayer, Shen and the remaining master locked in the prison had spend several hours with the two black hooded creatures that were in because of them they couldn't sleep without seeing dark moments and thinking about them, for them it was pure torture, for Shen it was the worst thing it ever happened in his life because only now he remembered his past and realized that all the bad thing that he had done in his life was purely useless, and he was now remembering and regretting everything, his nanny noticed that and tried to place her hand on his shoulder but then he moved away and looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Please." He said almost crying." I deserve this punishment, for all the bad things I have done." He said having a look of terror.

"No one has to suffer so much, not even for the things you had done." She said.

"You don't understand, I have to. All the things I have done were foolish, I made them just because I wanted approval and I never thought about what I was doing. Only now I realized, only now I see what I had done. I really deserve it." He said and turned to the masters.

"What do you consider grand masters?"

"To be honest we approve with you." Master Croc said.

"See." Shen said to the goat.

"But even you don't need to suffer so much." Master Ox said.

"What are you talking about?" The white peacock asked.

"You realized that what you did was wrong." Master Croc said but made him confused.

"You needed only a revelation to see that what you had done was wrong." Master Croc said.

"You admitted that what you did was wrong and regret what happened. And by doing this you already repainted for all of them." Master Ox said.

"I might be, but how could that be of use now, we are stuck in here. In the present moment I want to do what a true leader and a true lord would do, help and save his people. At least this good deed I want to do after so many years." He said but he knew that this isn't possible now. "I wish I could have done this earlier." Shen said.

"If only there could be a way, you saw his powers, he is unstoppable." Ox said.

"You heard what master Rhino said before being killed, that person sold his sole for power. Maybe he could be defeated by someone with a pure heart." Croc said.

"The question is who." Ox asked and in that some other monster came, they seemed to be on alert about something.

"Something is going on." Shen said a giant troll and a black hooded creature came to his and the soothsayer's cell and took him.

"No." She said and wanted to hold him but the monster pushed her away hard and dragged the lord out before the other creature closed the door behind them. He took him to some chains fixed on the wall and put them on his hands. But one of the black hooded creatures was a bit different from the others; he put his hood out from his head and revealed himself.

"You." Shen said with hate in his voice.

"Yes me." Quirrel said.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"Let's just say that I will manage to take the boy, and thanks to you, Harry Potter will come to me, if the plan will work." That made Shen to be more confused 'a boy? What does he want from a boy named like that?' he asked himself in his though.

"Why do you want the boy?" He asked.

"He has the key to the source, which will give my master the powers that he had lost." The wizard said. "And you are the first step to make him come to me." He said, Shen gathered some saliva in his mouth and spit on his face.

"Let me tell you something, even a boy, no matter what age he has, will never help someone like you or your master." Shen said.

"That, we shall see." He said before placing his hood back and said to the creatures.

"Take care of him." And the creatures approached him, he began to remember the bad things from his past the destruction of the panda village to other things. They influenced him until…

"No, no noooooo." He closed his eyes and blacked out.

 **In the meantime;**

The monsters that had chased the group arrived at the port where they tracked the footsteps of the masters who escaped them; they looked around the port but didn't found any trace of them. In a nearby warehouse the five, Po and Harry were hiding and waited for the monsters to leave, mantis was keeping an eye to see if there were any chances for the monsters to leave, in the meantime the masters were trying to compose a new plan to find another way to get to the palace. After half an hour the monsters began to notice that the monsters were beginning to leave.

"Hey guys I think the path is clear now." Called Mantis.

"Are you sure?" Viper asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Let's be careful, they might be there." Tigress said, they all went out from the building and started to look around to see if there are monsters out there. But everything was very silent, like in the grave.

"Well, everything seems quite." Monkey asked.

"Maybe too quite, we need to stay on alert." She said and started to walk silently through the dark alleys again.

After half an hour of walking with vigilance they encountered another who began to charge at them with full speed and the masters took defensive position, they tried again to make him hit himself with his own bat but when Po tried to give him a blow the troll hit him and went inside a large building with a large room, Harry on seeing this he immediately went to him.

"Master Po, are you all right?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I got worst." He said trying to get up. When he got up rocks from a building hit by the troll collapsed and blocked the entrance.

"Ahh great, could it be worst then that?" Po asked before the floor above them began to collapse.

"I shouldn't have asked." He said and falls in the hole. In the hole, while trying to get up he noticed something like vines on the ground.

"Where have those come from?" He said wondering, it wasn't possible to be there underground.

"Master Po, is everything all right there?" Harry asked while flying above him.

"Yeah, but there is something here, some sort of vines." He said.

"Vines?" Harry said thoughtful before realizing what that could mean.

"You have to get out of there quickly." He said.

"Why, they are only vines, although strange it shouldn't be dangerous." He said not realizing that they began to move and one of them began to ravel his leg.

"It's not that, the vines belong to a plant called….."

"Whaaaaa." They took him fast.

"The Devil's Snare." Harry finished and flew through the tunnel after him until he reached a larger place where a giant hideous plant was controlling the others and Po was trying to fight against it but it only made worst.

"All right plants let's see if you can put yourselves with the Dragon Warrior." He was kicking the vines off him, but with every vine kicked others came out, after a small time he began to get tired and the vines took him.

"Po listen to me, you need to calm down." Harry shouted at him from the air.

"What are talking about?" He asked.

"I read about it, in order to realize you, you must relax your muscles, the more relaxed they are, the more the vines will realize you." Harry said but Po was still flexing his muscles.

"Easy to say, but how could I do that." Po asked.

"Remember what master Shifu said, try to find Inner Peace, let go of the bad memories from the past, they don't count any more, like you said once, only what you will do from now on will count." Harry asked and after Po rolled his eyes around him and noticed that the vines will not realize him.

He closed his eyes and remembered all the worst memories from his past and let them go, he said in his mind 'you don't count any more for me, from now on.' All his muscles began to relax and the vines began to calm down and putted him on the ground. He slowly started to walk towards the exit and Harry followed him until they reached the building where the vines took him.

"Hey Harry." Po called him when he got up the hole from where he felled.

"Yes mas… I mean Po." He corrected himself.

"Thanks for helping me. How did you know it would work?" He said.

"I read about the plant, the book said that if you don't calm down it will strangle you. And yeah I have to admit that I began to get interested in this kind of subject." He said.

"Aside from making odd potions." Po said with a smirk.

"Yeah like that." He said before asking. "How did you manage to find inner peace?"

"By forgetting what happened in the past and by forgiving the person that made the worst event in my life." He said before continuing. "Even if I will never meet him and know what was the reason for that. I managed to forgive."

"Great." Harry said before turning to the blocked exit.

"We need to get out of here." He said.

Outside the building the Five managed to put out the troll and began to look for the missing people of the group.

"The fight was really intense. I wander where Po and Harry are." Mantis said.

"From what I remembered Po was thrown into that building and Harry went to help him." Monkey said before turning to the building where Po and Harry were, but they noticed that the entrance was blocked.

"The entrance is blocked." Viper said.

"We must clear it quickly." Crane said concerned for his student blocked in the building.

"Po, Harry can you hear us." Tigress called for them.

"Yes we are trying get out." Harry said while he and Po were trying to get the rocks to get outside.

"Po if you hear me listen carefully." Tigress said and he stopped to listen.

"Use the kung fu move learned yesterday at training, go back to take full momentum and hit the boulders with all your weight put in it." She said.

"Harry, take shelter." He said to the young crane and he went back a few steps. "All right guys, step aside I will make the move." He began to run and jumped in the air to hit the boulders with his feet with all his weight and his entire straight, the boulders burst out.

"Oooh yeah, I'm in full straight." He said.

"Good job Po, now we need to go one, the monsters might have heard the blast." Tigress said and began to run straight forward. But after several minutes they reached crossroad. Crane went up in the air to see if there could be a way to go further, Harry had mixed feelings about this and hoped that he will return safe, he returned after five minutes with his report.

"We can't go straight forward, monsters are blocking the path, and the same thing is on the right side as well." He said.

"Then we will have climb on the rooftops like we did the first time." Monkey said.

"He might have brought creatures on the rooftops as well. But maybe this could be the only way." Tigress said.

"Yeah but it might take us more time to reach the Tower of the Sacred Flame." Viper said.

"Right, does anyone have other proposals?" Tigress asked and waited for an answer from the group, after two minutes Harry came out with an idea.

"Aah, Master Tigress?" He said tracking her attention. "Maybe we can try to find the master council; from what I know the master council who supervise Gongmen City is composed of Master Thundering Rhino, Master Croc and Master Ox and from what we know only master Thundering Rhino was killed not the others, they might help us reach the palace faster, since they know the city better than we do."

"Maybe, but if they are still alive the only place they could be is Gongmen Prison and they might be guarded by other monsters." She said.

"Yeah but it might be the only way Tigress and surprisingly the path to the prison is clear, I don't know why." Crane asked.

"It might be a trap but maybe it will be the best we can do, we have to rescue the masters." She said and they followed her, surprisingly there were no monsters and no disturbances on the path to the prison, everything was rather calm, like someone wanted to go on that path.

"Now this was strange, it's like someone wanted us to come here." Mantis said.

"You tell me; it seems that this is part of a plan, but for what purpose." Viper said before stopping in front of the prison.

"Well here we are, let's go in." Tigress said and opened the door to the prison, everything was totally deserted, and everything dark and no guards at the gates that leads to the cells. They entered and looked for the masters, in the room it was a cold, four times the temperature where the water is freezing but no one knew from where it was coming from.

"Brrr, this place is more cold then the Northern Mountains." Monkey said trembling.

"I must say that it is not very good for snakes." Viper said trembling from every inch of her cold blooded body. Po was walking around to see where the master council could be when he noticed something that was hanged on the wall; it was a white peacock with red eyes markings on his feathers, he remembered his visions and the markings on the wolf bandit's uniforms but he wasn't scared or hurt by the memories any more, and on seeing him he could see that he was a victim of the one that took over Gongmen City. He began to walk slowly towards him.

"Hey is someone there." A voice came from one of the cells and everyone turned to see master Ox and Croc.

"Master Croc and master Ox, we are master's form the Jade Palace sent by master Shifu to investigate what is happening in Gongmeng." Tigress said with respect.

"You have to get out of here as soon as you can." Master Croc said.

"Why? What happened." Viper asked.

"Come; let's get you out of there and…." Po was cut while he wanted to free them but he closed the cells door back.

"You don't understand, kung fu is dead." The Ox said.

"What!?" Po said annoyed and tried to open it again but the two masters didn't let him.

"Kung fu cannot be dead." Po said.

"Yes, it is." The Croc said.

"No it isn't, I worked hard to become kung fu and I will not let it die." Po said trying to get them out but they refused.

"What could it be for kung fu to be dead?" Po asked.

"That person, has unusual powers, powers of darkness, he can control all the monsters and is making everyone who gets in his way to suffer in all unusual way possible." Master Croc said.

"And him." He pointed out to the white peacock.

"He is a victim of his own fears." They heard a female voice behind them and saw an old goat with glasses.

"And who are you." Po asked.

"I am the Soothsayer, adviser of the peacocks and of the master council and his nanny." She said.

"Right….and…..what happened." He asked. The Soothsayer began to tell everything that happened from the beginning to the end, including Shen's childhood, the fears and regrets he had after the experience he encountered.

"Well, it seems sometimes people need an experience like this, to see why they have done the things they had done." Po said before walking towards him to realize him.

"Hey, bud what are you doing?" Mantis asked.

"He might have done what he had done, but I learned that inner peace comes through clemency and forgiveness not through vengeance, and he realized that everything he had done wasn't right. So I will realize him. Maybe I can help him find inner peace as well." Po said and went to him and unlocked the handcuffs that made him collapse to the ground.

The Peacock weakly opened his eyes and see the panda who was looking at him, but instead to have a face a vengeance he had a calm and gentle face which he didn't expected from what he had done to them, but then he noticed something behind him and the other masters, it was something in the air, and he knew what it was. He tried to get on his feet but immediately collapsed, Po catcher his white peacock wing to ease the fall.

"Wow, wow, wow, easy there I am not going to heart you." Po said calmly.

"Be...hinde you." He said and they turned and saw in the air a flying black hooded creature emitting a freezing cold blue mist that was approaching slowly and was making a sound of a ghost.

"By heavens, what is that thing?!" Monkey asked.

"We have to get this thing out of here." Tigress said and the masters began to fight the flying creature, in the appearance it was easy but he didn't seemed to get tired and then Po one of the mystic techniques he learned to create green light in his hands to throw the creature out from the prison at far away distance.

"Man what was that thing." Mantis asked.

"It is the most terrible creature now known to this world; it makes people remember the worst events in the lives of every living bean, as if it happens in front of them and it feeds upon the good feelings of the victim, driving people mad. I felled that myself." Shen said with a weak voice getting up from the ground and looked at them.

"Everyone here did." He said leaning his back on the wall.

"Wow, now that is really scary." Mantis said.

"I wonder what name we could give to those creatures." Monkey said.

"You saw and heard how they are they are nothing but demons." Tigress said while Harry unlocked the door of the cell where the Soothsayer was.

"So, what do we do now?" Viper asked.

"We go one, we will stop him and save kung fu." Po said.

"I want to come with you." Shen said and everyone turned to him.

"I have done bad things in the past; at least now I want to do what is right and save others." He said.

"If you want to join us, you are welcome; we need someone to get us to the Tower of the Sacred Flame." Po said.

"I might know Gongmen City like the back of my wing, but there is no certainty the roads will be safe but I will do my best." Shen said.

"So, will you two come?" Po asked the masters.

"You didn't hear us; he is too powerful he can't be defeated." Master Ox said making everyone annoyed. For Shen it was too much, he woke up to reality while he was affected by that black hooded creature and for them it had a different effect.

"Heh, look at you the master council, the ones that should protect Gongmen City refuse to stop this menace, where is the confidence from earlier when you still believed you can beat him, it seems that the effect from the creature affected you more than me. I woke up to reality and want to do the right thing and help them, while the great kung fu masters of Gongmeng refuse to defend the city they have vowed to protect. I wander what would Master Thundering Rhino would say about you now." Shen said while looking at them with rage.

"That was different when you came in." Master Croc said.

"How different exactly, the black hooded creature didn't start to unleash his powers? That's why?" Shen said now catching them off guard and Shen came out with an idea.

"Look how we will do, the door's cell will be opened, if you decide to come you will be welcomed if not maybe two more demons will come and give you company. The decision is yours." He said.

"Even if you will go to stop him you might not survive Shen." The Ox said.

"Even if I will not survive at least I will do what it should and must be done." Shen said.

"In a way I have to be on his side in this case, if you will not come, hope you will think about this before more of those creatures arrive." Po said before leaving the cell room with the others and went outside the prison. Although the atmosphere is gloomy Shen and the Soothsayer were relieved to be out from there and breath the cold fresh air.

"So, what road should we take to reach the palace?" Po asked the white peacock.

"If we go straight forward on this street and turn left we will get on the main road that leads directly to the tower, but the road could be heavily guarded by the monsters, this is what I remember while they carried me here. But if we turn right we will reach one of the main warehouses that stores a mass quantity of fireworks, near it is a second road but it is much slower than the main one." He explained.

"Are there any creatures?" Tigress asked.

"I think so, but I don't think they are as many as on the main road." He said.

"Let's try it. If it is much safer I don't think there is something to lose." Tigress said, but before leaving the masters Ox and Croc came.

"Wait, we will come with you." Master Croc said.

"So you decided to come." Mantis said.

"It seems that we needed only some time to think over. We will help you in the mission; it is better than having those creatures all-around us and turn us mad." Master Ox said.

"Great, now, let's go and save Kung Fu." Po said and the group started to walk in the way pointed by Shen. At the Tower of the Sacred Flame professor Quirrel received the news that Harry Potter was in the city together with the other animals. The plan seems to work perfectly, now he needs only to get them to the tower.

"Master the plan works exactly as we anticipated. They are going right into the trap we have prepared." He said to his master while looking in the horizon from the balcony.

"Excellent, now you need to make sure that they will get into our trap, but remember, we need the boy alive." Lord Voldemort said coldly, Quirrel took his cape and rolled around him to turn into black mist to fly towards the warehouses where he set a trap to get rid of the masters. Everything works exactly as he hopped.

Back at the road the masters, Harry and Po were cautiously walking the deserted streets to reach the warehouse to go on the presumed safe road. The tension was high no one knew what could come and how it would be; many of them were hoping that they would not have to encounter the monsters again or everything else related to them. Shen was in that time thinking about what he did in the past, even if he would help them defeat that imposter he was still having great regrets and a high sense of remorse of what he did in the past, for him the list of bad things was ten times much greater than that of good ones, not even what he was doing now wasn't enough to clean everything off him, Po and the Soothsayer noticed his face and new about what he was thinking but didn't said a word about that.

"Well, somehow everything went normal." Po said before turning to Shen to ask.

"So? How much do we need to walk now?" Shen didn't respond for a second before answering.

"We only need to turn left and we arrive. After that we will take the road to the tower." He said still thinking about his past. Harry knew about the fact that the Lord was still trying to face what he did in the past but he couldn't say anything about this fact, he was sorry for him and wished to help but he felt that it wasn't quite the right moment, didn't knowing why. Just in that moment three wolves came out from nowhere into attack position ready to attack them, the wolf in the center with only one eye was ready to attack before noticing his master.

"My Lord." He said bowing to the white peacock with the others.

"Chang I am glad that you are alive, my friend." He said shocking the wolf commander; he didn't expect to call him 'friend' or to address in such a soft manner or call him on the name.

"My lord?" He asked confused.

"Where is the rest of the army?"

"Do you know him?" Po asked a bit confused.

"He is the commander of the wolf army and in many cases my only friend I had in childhood." Shen said before the wolf turned his head up to watch him.

"They had been thrown back outside the city wall's, we tried to fight the creatures and get into the city as fast as we could, but only a handful of wolves managed to get in from what I know. But we have been attacked again and we had been scattered around only we managed to stay together." He said.

"It is good that you managed to find us, we need to help the masters to free Gongmen City." Shen said.

"But my lord, the plan consisted of taking over the city and put down the masters council." He said.

"Chang, while I was captured I managed to do something I never did till then. I revised my life and I realized that everything evil that was done was in vain. Now the plan had changed we now need to help the masters to stop him, it's the only way." He made a small pause "And, I'm sorry for being so harsh with you and the others I will understand if you will not help."

"My Lord, since I was a guard at the palace I vowed to protect you and never abandon you and for me you became not just a friend but a brother. We will follow you everywhere." He said making Shen to place a smile of confidence on his face.

"Great, if more people join us we might still have a chance." Monkey said.

"So, how many monsters or traps are on that road from the where house to the tower?" Po asked the Wolf Boss.

"There aren't too many from what we encountered." The wolf in the left side said.

"We have to stay on alert even if they aren't many." Tigress said, the group began to move forward the dark streets full of mist there was no sound aside from their footsteps, but even with the silence they were looking for potential surprise attacks, some were looking up to the buildings others to the streets around them and more. Po was looking at the warehouse, it wasn't such a large building it had only three storage, but it was 17 m long, he also noticed the door open didn't knew why, it was empty or the employees run in panic. Just in that moment near the corner of the building someone wearing a black came with a hood on his head appeared was walking it didn't seemed to be one of the demons. ' _What is he doing here?'_ He thought to himself.

"Hey you!" Po called making the person to turn to them. "What are you doing here?" Shen then turned to the person Po was talking to, in one second he realized who he was through the black hood.

"It's him." He called taking out his blade the Wolf Boss gave to him. Followed by the rest who took battle position.

"Well, it seems that you don't forget." The man said.

"Why did you come here?" Tigress said in her interrogation manner.

"Catch me to find out." He said and went inside the warehouse. The masters and Harry began to follow him until they reached the third floor where there was a labyrinth of bags and boxes. They scattered to search for him but they didn't found him.

"He isn't here." Master Ox said.

"But how this was the last floor." Viper said.

"It might be one of his tricks." The wolf boss said. Shen at the end of the hall noticed a broken window; he might have disappeared in a pile of smoke, but there was a question that came to mind.

"Why was he here, something is wrong." He whispered to himself, after a moment he began to sniff something that was really familiar, and in a warehouse like the one they were it meant only one thing. He looked to his right and saw a lightened fuss, everything was a trap.

"It's a trap." He called everyone turning towards him.

"Everyone, out of here. Through the window behind you." He said and just in that moment one barrel exploded and all began to go and jump through the window from behind them, fire began to take over the building luckily there were empty spaces from each other and the group managed to escape without being injured, Shen tried to the Soothsayer to get out from the building with the help from the Wolf Boss but just after that the rest of the gunpowder exploded and threw him several meters away in the air.

Po immediately went to him, he was gravely injured his tail feathers suffered some burnings and blood was coming from his mouth and from a small hall from his head, he was breathing heavily and he was barely moving, he heavily opened his eyes to look at the panda who seemed scared for his life.

" _chough, chough_ …..Dragon…Warrior."

"Please don't say anything, save you're strength." He said.

"N-no…..I….have to….tell you…I'm sorry….for everything I have done to you…..I only acted with fear….without thinking….what was I _chough_ doing." He said.

"I know that, and I forgive you." Po said before the rest appeared and looked at the wounded Peacock.

"chough, chough, why…..could you…forgive….me?"

"Because you realized it was wrong and you regret that. But now you need to save you're strength, you can still redeem yourself. If we all do this together." He said.

"N-no….I think my time…..had run out." Shen said weak.

"No it didn't you only need to trust you're self and you will survive." Po said.

"caught, maybe….but if not….I wish you….." He placed his head to whisper in his year. "stop him ….save the city…and the people."

"It will be done." He said before turning to the others "We have to go one and reach the tower, but first we need to see if there are any monsters."

"But someone need to stay with him." Viper said pointing at Shen. Crane thought for a moment.

"Harry stay with Shen and don't move until we return." He said to the younger crane.

"Yes master." He said

"And don't worry we will return soon." He said before they together with the wolves began to scout for more monsters.

"I hope they will be all right." Crane said to himself.

"All right we must split I groups of two, if we see a creature we must not engage but return here," Tigress said before splitting in the next way. Monkey and Viper to the left, Mantis and Crane to the left, Tigress and Po to the front, Chang with the Soothsayer to guard her and the two wolves on the buildings.

In the meantime back at Harry and Shen.

"So that is why you did what was done." Harry said after Shen related his story with sorrow in his mind.

"Yes, up until now I didn't look or thought of what I had done back then." The lord said with a sad weak tone. "This is something I will never forgive now." Harry was feeling bad for the white peacock about what he had done back then, in a way it was really something he couldn't forgive but there was a reason for why he had done it and that was fear, in a way he was a victim of his own fears and in the same time of the black thoughts he had.

"I don't think I deserve the kindness of others for what I had done, especially from the Panda." Shen said.

"You know sir; Master Shifu once told me that the things that happened in the past doesn't matter, because they are history, it is of course important to remember them and learn from it. But even with that they don't have any more importance. And Po have found inner peace through forgiving you and told me that he will also help you found it as well." Harry said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't change anything what I had done can't be redone." Shen said.

"Maybe not but maybe you can redeem you're self." Harry said.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"What was in your mind when you thought about you're cannon, what purpose you would have given to it at first?" Harry asked, Shen though for a moment before remembering the first purpose of it.

"Before hearing the prophecy I intended to construct it to use it for defending the kingdom and protecting the people, but when I heard the prophecy everything was like vanishing in the air like the words we spoke." Shen said.

"That is an honorable idea. I think it would have worked." Harry said.

"I only wanted my parents to be proud of me and accept me. If I only have told them what my intention was none of it would have happened and my parents would have still been here." He said with a tear in his eye "Only now I realize how much I miss them…..I miss them so much."

"I know how it is." Harry said to him kindly and took a few steps towards him. "My parents had also died when I was one year old and for six years I stayed at my relatives who had always harassed me, blamed me for thing I haven't done and punished me for strange things that had happened and put them on me. But when my master found me everything had changed radically I felt accepted and appreciated for the first time in my life. If something is to happen to him I don't know what I would do." That made Shen amazed by the young one's loyalty, he never though there could be someone so young but yet so loyal towards his master.

"You're loyalty towards your master is really impressing in many points of view. You're master…is truly a lucky person for having a student like you." He said.

"Thank you sir." Harry said with an encouraging smile on his face. "You know, after you said what you're initial intentions were with your weapon I think that what you said still can be done."

"What makes you _'chough, chough'_ think that? In the eyes of many I am seen as a murderer, not as a hero like you're Master or the others." Shen said.

"I don't see you as a murderer sir but a victim of fear. In my opinion you can be a great leader for your people, one that would make the kingdom to prosper more and the people would love you for your good deeds. Like what you have done now in this moment, you decided to help us to liberate the city and saved the Soothsayer from the warehouse that was almost to explode. You truly can be the leader you're parents wanted you to become." Harry said going near him.

"And I believe in you Lord Shen." He placed a wing on his right shoulder, the white peacock after hearing what he had said gave him more confidence in himself and for a moment he thought that he could do it, but the question was how he was gravely injured and it was like he could pass away really soon if a creature would come near.

"You know, the thing that would give me inner peace is seeing my people free and safe. But it is like my time is coming, I am too gravely injured to help you now, I wish I could have _'chough'_ more time." Shen said weakened, Harry knew that he was right; he was too injured only a miracle could help him. He think to himself for a moment and looked around him, when he turned his head to the right he noticed a flash of light from behind a building. 'Maybe there is something that would help.' He thought to himself.

"Is everything all right?" Shen asked.

"Don't worry I will be back immediately." Harry said and flew behind the building from where the light came, he gently landed and started to look around and noticed a circular bottle of potion with a note on it. He took the note attached to the bottle to read. But unfortunately it was too dark to read and he began to concentrate his power in his right wing and said "Lumos" and a small bean of light came from his bigger feather.

" _The potion is a stronger variant from the Wiggenweled potion used for more major injuries."_

"Excellent, this is just what I needed." He said cheerful and immediately went back to the white peacock who immediately noticed him.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Don't worry I found something that would help you regain your strength." Harry said while going near him with the potion in his wings.

"What is that?" Shen said confused noticing the bottle.

"It is something that will help." He said getting the bottle cork off "Try to drink." He placed the bottle at the peacock's beak and started to drink the content, the substance was icy cold but he didn't complained and pulled on his neck but some had spitted on his feathers that seemed to make recover. After he finished drinking he began to feel that he was beginning to feel better, all the burning marks and all the wounds were healing and in just two minutes he was back in full strength. He got up on his feet and began to walk without feeling anything.

"I am back in full strength." He said amazed of how he was back to normal so fast. He then turned to him and asked.

"What was in the bottle?"

"This is my little secret." Harry said and Shen smiled at him, he began now see that the young crane has something special in him that he would rather keep it secret, who could blame him everyone is allowed to have secrets. But this one really tracked his attention.

"Hm, very well then, everyone have they're secrets." Shen said still smiling and just in that moment they heard the other masters and turned their heads.

"All the paths are blocked by the monsters we can't advance." Crane said.

"It seems that he expected we would try this path." Monkey said, while walking they noticed Lord Shen who was now fully healed and back to normal, but how they had been missing only for half an hour and he was gravely injured and now he was healed completely.

"Shen." The Soothsayer said amazed "you are healed."

"I know." He said with a friendly smile.

"But how have you healed so fast?" Master Crane asked. Shen placed his right wing on Harry's head and said.

"Let's just say that your student has a special power in him, you are very lucky to have a student like him." He said with a smile before asking.

"So how is the situation?"

"They knew we are taking this path, the streets are packed with demons and monsters." Master Croc said.

"Now this is getting even more complicated." Shen said thinking with a wing under his beack.

"Isn't there another way one that he doesn't know?" Mantis asked the lord thought for a moment before remembering.

"Well now that you asked I remember something that might work. Under the city there are some escape tunnels that only the royal family knew about, they are usually used in case of emergency. My father showed them to me when I was seven I know them like the back of my wing."

"Great but where we could find the entrance?" Viper asked.

"Judging by the position of where we are, the nearest entrance is at the docks. We need to get there." Shwn said.

"But we don't know if that road is safe." One of the wolves said.

"Actually from what we have checked, the only road that is safe is the one leading to the docks." Mantis said.

"We must get there before they realize our new destination and in order to do this we need to run as fast as we can no stops and no distractions." Tigress said and everyone noded.

"Let's go." She said and all began to run on the road that leads to the docks.

 **This is Chapter 10 Please leave a review.**


	11. First Encounter

The road to the docks wasn't as safe as it was seen at the first sight there had been several encounters with the trolls' together with a stone monster who were incredibly defeated easily. On the road near the docks the group also encountered several other groups of wolves from Shen's army who tried to attack them, it was expected by Shen for that to happen, only when they saw him they stopped or didn't attacked, he given them new orders to be on the side of the masters and help them liberate the city. Now the group that was now consisting of 19 wolf soldiers arrived at the docks with success, everything seemed clear for but there could be a trap and a surprise attack at any moment.

"Well, here we are." Mantis said at the docks with all the ships still docked and covered in a ghostly blue mist.

"Great and what we have to do now?" Po asked.

"We are looking for a boathouse." Shen said taking several steps ahead of them

"Yeah, we are in a port there are dozens of boathouses." Po said.

"I know, but we are looking for a specific boathouse, one that has the peacock symbol. In that boathouse is the entrance to the secret passage." Shen said while looking around.

"It will take a while till we find it; we have separate and search for it." Shen said. Everyone spread out to search for the boathouse, all the masters and wolves began to search both the front and around all the boathouses at the docks, many of them had all kinds of different symbols from fish to fireworks to silk, wool and others but no peacock. Po was looking at one who was near a ship with red sales anchored nearby he looked first around it before turning to the front, where he noticed a peacock with its tail feathers wide open above the door.

"Guys I found it." Po called tracking everyone's attention and went there.

"This is it." Shen said and moved forward to open it, but right before touching the door they heard a large growl from behind them and looked back to see five trolls and 10 living statue like soldiers.

"Now this is going to be harder than we thought." Monkey said moving in attack position, but right before they noticed a group of 5 wolves and three gorillas came in and attacked the monsters with spears, crossbows, swords and fighting axes, the gorillas attacked the stone soldiers first and put down six, hitting them very hard before throwing them to the trolls' heads while the wolves dealt with the rest of them. But then stone monsters came out from the earth and attacked them.

"What do we do?" Harry asked worried about soldiers.

"We should help them." Mantis said wanting to go into battle.

"No, they will attack you they don't know of the change of plans." The one wolf said.

"Then what do we do now?" Po asked. The wolf boss thought for a moment and said.

"You must go and stop that monster; we will take care of them."

"My friend I want to help you." Shen said wanting to aid him.

"My lord, with all due respect, but you can't you must show them the way through the tunnels. It seems that instead of occupying it you will liberate it." The wolf boss said.

"But you could be killed." Po said.

"My clan had always encountered situations like this, it isn't unusual for us, we will be all right we are warriors." He said and everyone got inside the house, Shen was the last to enter but just before he entered the Chang called back.

"Shen!" he turned around.

"It was an honor being you're friend." He said.

"The same for me Chang, the same for me." He said before the Wolf Boss go to his troops and Shen entered in.

"Let's show those demons what we are made of." He said loud and charged at the monsters shouting " WRAAA"

"All right then so where is the entrance?" Monkey asked inside the boathouse, Shen looked around to remember how to open it he looked around it and noticed something like three sailing boats and some fishing nets, before noticing a line of wooden squares lined up on the wall. He approached them and pressed the second one from right to left and from the ground beneath them a small door opened revealing a dark tunnel.

"Here it is." Shen said before turning to the others.

"We have to walk through the tunnel straight forward for a time. Later we will notice five other tunnels each one leads in different parts of the palace; First from the left leads outside at the main gate, the second in the palace grounds, the third inside the palace, the fourth in the gardens, and the fifth in the palace temple."

"So we will take the third one that leads inside the palace." Tigress said taking a few steps forward; Shen placed a wing in front of her to stop.

"If we take the third one we will encounter other two passages; one takes us to the living room, the other to the throne room." He said.

"Then we take the one to the throne room he is certainly there." Mantis said.

"I agree but there is one thing to take notice. The passage is very narrow it is not suitable for the ones with a giant mass." He said and all looked at Po.

"What?" He asked.

"It seems that you will have to work hard in getting to the throne room." Crane said.

"I haven't referred only him." Shen said turning to the masters Ox and Croc.

"We will take the one to the living room then we will come and help." Master Ox said.

"Now let's go there is no time to lose." Master Croc said and everyone entered the dark tunnel. Shen leaned a torch on the right side of the tunnel closing the tunnel's hatch before taking one torch, lightened it with two rocks and began to walk forward, the tunnel wasn't very large or very narrow, it was in the middle of them, there was also a small channel of running water near. Everything was really gloomy but not as gloomy as outside with all the creatures (hope there was none in the tunnels). After a couple of minutes of walking in complete silence Po speaks.

"Hey, Shen I wish to know, why does the first tunnel to the left leads to the front gates of the palace."

"The tunnels were made by my great-great-great-grandfather who sometimes considered himself a great architect but he often had his head buried in the clouds, he also couldn't see too well, when he drew the plan for the tunnels he was distracted by something outside and he mistakenly drew in the direction outside the main gate. He only realized that after the tunnel was completed." Shen explained.

"Right and the third one, that goes into two directions."

"Back then the present living room was the throne room, he had to change it because one time at a festival an assassin almost cut his trout with a dagger, because of this he moved it high up at the seventh floor and when he drew the second tunnel it was the same story, he got distracted by the weather outside and wanted to write a poem, and instead of writing 32m for the size of the tunnel he wrote 23m. He in was rather a poet then an architect. Some buildings from his reign that still exist today also have strange designs. The Gongmen Hospital for example looks leaned on the right side while the rooms are straight." He explained, they had walked for another 15 minutes until Shen noticed the five tunnels before stopping he stopped.

"We arrived." He said before lightening the other torches near the tunnels with the one he was holding.

"Great and we know which one." Po said in confidence and walked to the one in the middle, he barely entered before being almost electrified and thrown on his back.

"Aw. What happened?" He asked getting his head up to watch. Shen who was near and noticed what happened took a step in the tunnel to see what could have made the Panda to be thrown back, he extended his wing forward just three inches and some green sparks appeared, busting it throughout his body causing him to retreat.

"It is barred, by a spell. We can't go through."

"We have to try the others then." Tigress said before looking to the others to choose another one. Harry went behind the group and concentrated his power into his right wing and whispered "Lumos." For a small beam of light to come from his fore feather before consulting his note book, he looked at every page but couldn't find any spell for the door.

"Nothing." He whispered for no one to hear "it must be a much more advanced one that didn't appeared in my books." He placed the notebook back in his bag, and just in that moment he thought.

'If that tunnel is blocked with a spell then the others must contain traps.' He went back to the front of the group.

"If we can't go through this one, we will go through the one next to it." Tigress said wanting to take the fourth tunnel.

"Ah, mistress." Harry came forward tracking her attention. "Maybe we should first check the other tunnels, the third one is blocked with a spell but the others might contain traps." Tigress thought for a moment about this issue, in her mind the young one could be right, but the issue was how exactly they could check this theory, in that moment he noticed some round rocks on the ground, she took one in her hand and said.

"In this case we will throw those rocks in each tunnel to see which one is clear." She turned around and threw the rock in the tunnel, in just a matter of seconds they heard something moving inside and a strange vine appeared and stopped after five centimeters. Everyone was thoughtful about this, how could a plant grow in a place without sun.

"A vine? I knew of alleges and moss growing in old places, but even they need sunlight." Mantis said.

"What kind of vine is this to grow so fast?" Viper asked.

"Oh I know what that is; it almost strangled me when Harry and I were trapped in that building." Po said everyone turning to him.

"And how have you survived?" Master Ox said.

"I tried at first to fight it off, but Harry told me to relax and find inner peace and when I did that it realist me. He surely observed everything really fast." He explained.

"Or he read about it." Tigress said looking at the young crane with a bit of suspicion. Harry gulped at her expression; she was surely suspecting he was hiding something but he prayed in his mind that she will not advance further and think he was a wizard.

"Any way, we can't go in this direction if we will be strangled by the vines." Tigress said turning to the last one to the right that leads to the temple. He threw another rock inside it rolled until it began to heat something, it was clear they thought before hearing the rock hitting something again, Tigress thought for a moment and took a lightened torch to go inside and kneeled on the ground bringing the torch closer, it was something much further and moved another step and noticed a giant bottomless hole under a translucent floor, she began to stand up and the floor seemed to be back to normal. "Another trick." She said to herself.

"Tigress what's going on. Is the path clear?" Viper asked.

"No, the floor has been spelled to cover a bottomless pit we can't go this way." She said coming back to the group.

"In this case we have to try one of the first two." Crane said and took a rock and threw it in the second tunnel from the left, they remained silent to hear a sound of any kind, they waited for a minute to wait but there was nothing unusual.

"Well it seems that this one is clear." Po said and took several steps forward everything seemed ok, but just when he entered the tunnel Viper sensed a chill while the others didn't. She began to tremble tracking Crane's attention.

"Viper, are you all right?" He said concerned about his colleague, Harry then turned around to see what is happening.

"Sorry, but I sense a chill everything seems to get colder." She said.

"Oh yeah now I began to sense that as well. It's coming from the tunnel" Mantis said breathing some steam out from his mouth.

'An unusual cold, steam from the mouth.' Shen thought in his mind realizing what that could mean and looked at the Soothsayer who had the same thing in mind.

"Dragon Warrior, get out of there!" She shouted but Po was too concerned about the cold coming from the tunnel.

"Oh boy what is this cold?" He asked with his hands around him to get warm.

"Get out of there now! The tunnel is guarded by a demon." Shen said and Po ran out from the tunnel.

"We must take the last tunnel we have, the colder it gets the closer it is we need to go now." Shen said, he didn't want him or the others to be near those things again.

"But we don't know if it is safe." Monkey said and right in that moment a strong wind came out and put out the fires from the torches in the room.

"There is no time now for checking we need to take the risk." Tigress said and ran in the tunnel followed by Shen, Soothsayer and the Masters council, the others looked at each other for a moment and decided that there is no other option and rushed in, just in time the black hooded creature came out and looked around confused to see no one there. The group was running in the tunnel as fast as they could.

"How long it will take us to get to the gates?" Tigress asked while running.

"We must go forward, then turn left and then right, when we reach a room with a ladder, we will be at the tower's main staircase. Then we will only have to get inside." Shen said. "If we continue to run we will be there in only five minutes."

 **In the meantime.**

Professor Quirrel was at the balcony of the Tower of the Sacred Flame waiting for his trap to be unleashed and accomplish the plan that will bring the Dark Lord back to life.

"Soon they will arrive, I sense it." Voldemort said from the back of his head, Quirrel was buried in thoughts about the plan of his lord especially by a certain detail; the Dark Lord could sense his thoughts and could tell what his concerns are, he could of course let him find out on his own but he would rather preferred to ask him out loud.

"I can sense your concerns my follower, tell me, what is the thing that bothers you?" He asked with a weak voice.

"Master, you told me to put traps at the tunnels that leads here, but why you told me to let the one that leads outside the main gates instead of the one that leads in the palace grounds and to get rid of the guards inside and outside?" Quirrel asked.

"It is simple, if they would have entered inside the palace grounds they would have directly went inside together with Potter, which would have ruined the plan and I also planned for them to witness the arrival of the dark lord in they're world. And show them that we will be the rulers and submit them to our will." He said.

"Excellent plan my lord, but what if Potter would want to resist and stop us?" Quirrel asked.

"You shall destroy him in front of his beloved animals. Besides what he learned will be useless against us." He said and began to make an evil laugh together with his apprentice same.

…..

"Here we are." Shen said after arriving in a room with an iron ladder.

"We need to know if the path is clear before climbing." Tigress said before turning to the others.

"We need someone see if there are any creatures out there." Tigress said, but no one moved an inch which made Tigress to growl a little. Harry raised his right wing to offer as volunteer, the others thought that even this might be too dangerous.

"Harry, you are too young yet." Tigress said to him.

"But Master Tigress how hard could it be to check if there are any guards out there?" Harry asked.

"They are not average guards you encounter every day. They are a whole different story." Tigress said and he placed his wing down.

"I will go and see." Monkey said before going to the staircase and began to climb as fast as he could. He then used all his strength to move the stone on one side and started watching around for any guards, he at first expected to see lots of creatures but there were none, nor at the gates or around them. He was now intending to go outside to see more.

"Monkey do you see something?" Po asked.

"Well how could I explain this to you?" Monkey asked.

"What do you mean by that Monkey?" Po asked.

"Just tell us how many they are." Tigress said.

"You will believe I am joking, but there are none, there are no creatures of any kind out there." He said.

"What! But that is impossible when they took me to the Gongmen Prison there were dozens of them; it is not possible for them to disappear." Shen commented it was foolish to let you're self defenseless, only if there was a trap. Everyone was dump stuck if there were no guards where are they. Surely there was something, but what. In any case they better get out from the tunnel while there were none at the moment, thinking for a moment if there weren't outside then maybe they were at the palace grounds ready for a trap. They all began to climb the ladder or fly up, for most except Po it was easy to climb while he was having more difficult to pull all his weight, he usually doesn't have good relationships with stairs or ladders.

"One should get on the wall and see if there are any guards but it should be one that wouldn't be spotted." Crane said thinking for a moment.

"Mantis you're in. Jump on the wall and see if there are any guards inside." He said turning to the insect who nodded, he immediately went to the stairs and started jumping on the wall until he reached the top while the others were watching; he stayed there for several minutes before coming back to the others.

"So how is the situation, will be easy, will be hard?" Po asked.

"I don't know what word to place on our situation. There are no creatures inside." Mantis exclaimed.

"What do you mean there are none? They should have been many by now." Master Ox said.

"There is certainly a trap." Shen said tracking everyone's attention.

"When I came here the first time there were no guards as well. I only saw empty streets and the palace grounds were completely deserted, only he appeared and engaged me and my army on his own and beaten us. He also used a spell to throw the wolf soldiers in the air and outside the city, only after that the creatures came in." He said.

"But if he did that to you already, why he is doing this again?" Viper asked and in just several seconds the peacock remembered something.

"How fool I am. I now remember." Shen said slapping his head with his wing. "He wants to get something."

"What does he wants?" Tigress asked.

"When he came to the prison, he told me of a boy that has the key to an object that would give back his master's powers. But I haven't understood what he wanted to say by that exactly" Shen said.

"Whatever he meant, he will have nothing from us except a taste of kung fu." Po said smiling really confident and clenching his fists in his hands.

"Let's go and finish off the job." He said turning to the others.

"Panda think just for a moment, it really could be a trap." Shen said but Po began to run to the gates ready to hit them as hard as he could for them to open.

"Is he always like that?" Shen asked the tiger master.

"Many times." Po jumped in the air ready to hit the gates but before hitting them, they had opened and the panda crashed inside he immediately came back on his feet and looked around for any enemy creature, but nothing, there was no trace of any monster. The rest then followed.

"We must move slowly and with cautions. We don't know what we will encounter." Master Croc said. The courtyard was immense, everything was perfectly arranged and paved, and the main road had flags blown by the wind on each side, everything seemed quite for the moment. Harry was impressed by the size of the Palace and of the good taking of it, the Jade Palace was also beautiful and had everything arranged, but this palace seemed much more big, the only thing was that the Tower of the Sacred Flame didn't had the flower arrangements that the Jade Palace had.

After looking around he noticed a strange mirror with golden marks around it and with some ornaments, for Harry it was like any other mirror he encountered nothing too unusual. He moved closer, to his disbelief he saw aside from his present reflection as a crane he also saw his human form together with people around him all humans some older and some around 30-45 years of age; Some had the same green eyes, one had the same knees as his human form, one of the older woman that was probably of his grandmothers was nodding and smiling at the same time. There were also other two people that were standing beside him, a man and a woman; the man had the same characteristics as his human form and the woman the same green eyes like him.

"M-mother, f-father, how?" He asked confused almost shedding a tear, the woman in that moment placed a hand on his crane form shoulder. He then looked around him but saw none of the people shown in the mirror. He turned back to his reflection, everything was there but how he asked, he moved his head up and saw an inscription (translate in Chinese) but he couldn't work it out what he wanted to say. He tried to figure out what it wanted to mean but his vision was always moving back to his reflection, he after a time noticed that his human reflection was doing the same as his crane reflection.

While looking back at the inscription he felt a touch on his shoulder at the part where his father was. He moved his head and noticed his Master and Lord Shen with a concerned look on they're face.

"Harry is everything all right?" Crane asked.

"Yes master I am only trying to describe what this inscription means." He said pointing at the inscription on the mirror. "I can't figure out what it means."

"Hm, no wonder, it's written backward." He said, turning his face to him. "It is very clear, all the characters are written on the opposite side, if you would read through a mirror you would understand much easier what it means."

"What means written correctly?" He asked.

" _I show not your face but you're heart's desire."_ Crane said.

"So, it shows what your heart wants to see not the reality like at the average mirror." Harry whispered to himself.

"A beautiful quota, but still it is only a mirror, do not let yourself fooled by those things, you need to live in the reality, those things must not change your life."

"Yes master." Harry said, after looking at his reflection one last time but no more seeing his parents and maybe the other dead relatives left with his master. Shen then came and looked at the mirror, he looked at his reflection that was near two other peacocks, his parents who were smiling at him, they both looked proud and happy for him, he also began to notice a crowd of people who were smiling and seemed to look at him with great confidence and love. Looking at the inscription above, he started to realize what his desire was from all along, to be accepted by the others and by his parents, and now he could do it, that is now the right moment.

"If I haven't done what was right when you lived, I shall do it now." Shen said and left, determined to do it. He went to the masters that were gathered in the center of the courtyard behind him.

"Everything seems clear. There is no sign of any anomaly for now." Monkey said.

"Now it is the best time to go and beat him inside the tower." Mantis said. Behind them a man with a black hood on his head appeared and was staying in front of the mirror he was actually waiting for them to see him and put his plan into practice, and it worked Po noticed him and asked.

"Hey you, what are you doing there?" Po asked.

"I was just waiting for you to notice my presence." He said taking his hood off his head. The Master council, Shen and Soothsayer immediately recognized him.

"It's him!" Croc said

"Him?" Po asked.

"Capture him!" Ox said and all the masters began charging at him.

"I don't think so." He said taking his wand from his sleeve and silently casted a spell throwing everyone backwards, some hitting the wall.

"Calm down, I didn't came here to fight now." The man said turning his face to them.

"Really, and what do you call everything you have done all this time." Master Ox asked sternly getting back on his feet.

"I am only doing my masters wishes." He said smiling evilly. "Of course I fought against you, in order to get rid of you and have an opportunity to get what I wanted. Thing, that you have just delivered me on the plate."

"And what would be that, murderer?" Master Croc said.

"One of you, young, small, with eyes green as the purest emerald." He said, and Crane turned to his student.

"Harry?" Monkey asked confused.

"He has the key for what I came for." The man said.

"The key to what, what are you talking about?" Tigress asked angrily.

"He will help me, to get the thing that will give back the powers of the dark lord." He said.

"You are a madman he will never help you." Crane said with anger.

"Oh, but he will." He said and extended his hand towards him. Without doing anything Harry began to move towards the man's direction, his legs seem to just slip and he was dragged in his direction, Crane cathead him by the wing but he seemed to don't stop and slipped. "NO!"

"Goth yeah." Po caught him but even with his weight he couldn't stop.

"Foolish Panda." He said and cast a spell throwing him backwards; he then had the young crane flying towards him and got him by the wing very tight and placed him in front of the mirror.

"Get him." Tigress ordered, all tried to charge at him again, but the Quirrel took his wand, a red beam came from it towards the ground and a giant green fire circle formed around them, all the masters stopped in shock at the circle, Crane tried to go throw it but was thrown back by the fire. His student watched in horror and tried to go and help him but the man was holding his shoulder so tight that he couldn't go.

"Don't think about him, now look in the mirror." He said to him in an aggressive tone.

"But what you want?!" He exclaimed.

"There is something in the mirror that would help my master regain his power. And you have the key in gaining it." He said.

"He doesn't have any key for what you and you're master want, let him go." Tigress said.

"SILENCE!" The fire went up several centimeters in the air.

"You know the mirror it's magical it will show you something that could bring people back." He said.

'What is he talking about something that would…...' He remembered something that he read about before leaving for the mission 'The Philosopher's Stone! The mirror holds the Philosopher's Stone' he said in his mind shocked, if it is in the mirror it means that he could bring back his parents, the thought was amazing, he looked in the mirror where his parents were but behind them he saw his masters behind the circle especially Crane that looked concerned for him. Remembering all the time spent with them, the training and everything, and rolled his eyes towards the man near him, he was also interested in the stone, but judging for what he did in Gongmen he knew why he needed him, if there was something he would do in that moment would be protecting the stone rather than letting him take it.

He moved back to his reflection and saw he was now alone, but he noticed something in the right pocket of his trousers, his crane reflection took out in his wing what it seemed to be a red stone, he then noticed that his pocket was now larger than before, he had the stone in his pocket the stone that can create the elixir of life and turn any metal into pure gold.

"What do you see?" He asked, Harry didn't want to tell him what it was he will not betray himself and the others.

"Tell me now." He said out loud in anger.

"I don't understand, what is this all about?" Viper asked concerned about what was happening. Shen thought for a moment, before making a shocked face.

"Oh no." He said.

"What is it?" Po asked.

"I have just remembered. When I was in the prison he told me of a boy that has a key to gain something, I didn't remember properly, only now I realized what he was talking about. The mirror is holding a magical artifact that could make people regains lost powers, but it needed a certain key."

"And what, you mean Harry has the key." Viper asked.

"No I'm afraid he is the key. Because, he is willing to protect it." The Soothsayer said. All the masters then turned to see what was happening, none were certain what could happen now. Except the fact that the worst was yet to come.

"Tell me now what you see?" Quirrel said again this time much louder.

"I see myself, back at the Jade Palace; I became a great kung fu warrior fighting alongside the others." He lied hoping he would believe.

"He lies." They heard a strange weak voice; Harry noticed that the voice came from him, but how, he hasn't moved his lips.

"Let me speak with him." The voice now seemed to have actually come from his turban, but how could that be possible.

"Master you are too weak for that." The man said concerned.

"I have enough strength for this." The voice said. Quirrel turned his back to the mirror and began to unravel his turban, Harry and the others watch his moves in every detail as possible, what they saw horrified the masters beyond imagination, behind the man's head was another face that was totally white, with sharp blue eyes and no nose except two holes.

"Wha….What is that thing?!" Monkey asked horrified.

"Harry Potter, we meet again." The face said in a dark cold weak tone. Harry began to tremble it was like he heard that voice before in his nightmares.

"That voice." He said.

"Don't remember me I presume." He said again. Harry's heart was almost ready to explode from his chest with every word that face was saying.

"It all happened such a long time ago." The face said.

 **Flashback**

"Not Harry."

"Step aside…Silly girl."

A bright light came from and he was laughing maniacally.

"Aaaaa."

 **End Flashback** Harry realized.

"YOU." He said with anger in his voice.

"Aaa, you remembered at last." He said.

"So, you were the one who I see in my nightmares, you are the one that cause suffering, and…" He thought for a moment "You were the one who killed my parents and then you tried to kill me." Harry said in full rage.

"That was a long time ago, I had tried to bring people to true power but you're parents resisted and fought against me, but look what I became, weak and with no power." He said and the body came closer, Harry immediately went backwards, he didn't wanted to be near that thing.

"Your mother took all the measures to protect you; I have almost died because of it." He said weak.

"Why have you survived?" He asked angrily.

"My loyal apprentice found me and drank unicorn blood in order to shear his body….but….even with that…I need the stone to regain my powers."

"And you used me for this purpose, haven't you?!" Harry asked.

"The stone you have can create a potion that would prolong the life of people and can also bring others to life; I am giving you the chance to bring back your loved ones." Voldemort said, Harry didn't want to believe him but that really attracted his attention now, the thought that he could bring back his parents was really intriguing. The other masters were looking in total horror; all of them knew that they have to do something but what if they can't fight him.

"Harry don't listen to him he will only use you." Crane said, Quirrel rolled his hand and a ball of energy hit the bird, throwing him back several meters, Shen, Tigress and Viper went to him to help get up.

"No." Harry said looking at his master concerned.

"Think about this opportunity." Voldemort said. Harry looked to him and thought, what he said about bringing his parents back seems like a generous offer but by looking in his eyes have hidden intentions, he thought that if he would help him he would do again what he did in the past murdering and cause suffering, and if he will move here in China it means only one thing, do what he had done in Gongmen City.

"So what is your answer?" He asked. Harry took several powerful breaths.

"I….I….WILL NOT A HELP A MURDERE LIKE YOU." He shouted.

"I always appreciated courageous people like you, if you join me we will rule this world, you will be the master of the land." He said trying to intrigue him. Harry then clenched his fist; his parents would rather die again then giving him the stone.

"YOU LIAR!" He shouted moving in fighting position with his right leg in front and left behind, left wing above his head and right in front. "I would rather die with honor then live in shame for helping you."

"Kill him." Voldemort ordered. And Quirrel flew towards him; Harry punched his face with his feet on both sides throwing him backwards. 'He is much powerful then he looks.' He thought.

"If you want the stone, capture me first." Harry said flying in the air showing the stone in his right wing. He then flew high up in the sky as fast as he could.

"Fool, after him." Voldemort ordered and Quirrel flew after him.

"We have to help him." Po said shocked.

"He is too young to fight that thing." Monkey said.

"But how, they are up in the air." Viper said.

"I will go to help him. The sky is our ground." Crane said determined.

"Crane, be careful." Tigress said. Crane flew up at maximum speed to get to his student as quickly as possible, he was determined to help his student beat that murderer, when was at the height to pass the Tower of the Sacred Flame he felt something like a wall hitting him that stopped him from flying was now in free fall and crash landed. Po helped him get on his feet and asked.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I…don't know." He said with his wing on his head. "It was like hitting a wall."

"Shen analyzed what was above them; it looked like an invisible dome that surrounded the palace complex. He took a small stone in his wing before running back and threw it as powerful as he could above the wall just to see that it was thrown back to him and didn't go outside.

"Blas! The complex is covered by an invisible energy dome, we can't go anywhere above the wall or fly higher than the tower." He said.

"What! But we have to help him. He can't fight him on his own." Viper said concerned about the boy.

"He is too young; he didn't learn many moves to fighting someone like him." Mantis said.

"We don't have any comments about that." Master Croc said looking in the sky. "But I am afraid this time, he has to fight this on his own."

"But this could mean certain death for him." Tigress said.

"He has encountered a demon from his past; he has to do this on his own." The Soothsayer said with sorrow in his mouth, with great uncertainty all the masters moved their looks to the sky with black clouds with thundering lightnings.

"You know there is no way out of here, Harry Potter." Quirrel said in the air.

"That, we shall see." He said, Quirrel charged at him, but Harry hit him with his right wing to throw him back.

"Use magic." Voldemort said, Quirrel began to throw spell after spell at him but Harry avoided them with ease and hit him with his wings and went behind his back, he then turned around.

"You don't remember who you were; you were a human like us before." Quirrel said before casting a spell that passed him.

"Maybe, but I didn't sold my own body for him like you did." He said, the wizard attacked him again this time much more vicious, out from his hands he launched wave after wave of spells, and Harry then began to fly much higher in the sky, but Voldemort and Quirrel were in pursuit. Harry is flying as fast as he could to lose them and went to hide in the clouds to make a surprise attack. Voldemort and Quirrel stopped and looked around.

"You know you can't escape the dark lord Voldemort, Harry Potter. If you don't give the stone to us, you shall die. If you will give it to us now, you and your animals shall leave in peace under our protection." Voldemort said but there was no response.

"We are telling you again, give the stone to us." Quirrel said but still no response, he stayed there for a moment until something dive-bombed and hit them hard.

"I will never give it to you." Harry said while fighting him with all he had. He then cut his face with one of his claws from his left foot. From the ground all the masters, Shen and Soothsayer were watching the sky with fear for the youngling, they could see the battle from the clouds with every powerful thunderbolt, the tension about the battle was high and very uncertain. Crane was with a high sense of fear of what was to come he hoped that his student would survive this cursed battle.

"Come on Harry, I believe in you." Crane said.

"You will not win boy, you will fall." Quirrel said trying to fight against his kung fu, without noticing Quirrel tried to take the stone from his pocket but it slipped, Harry went after it, Voldemort used Quirrel's body and took him by his right wing throwing him away, and at full speed Harry went after the stone.

"Accio." Quirrel said and the stone came into his hand before stopping and saying in confidence looking at the young.

"Told you, your kung fu will fail; now you will fall." Voldemort said.

"We will fall together!" Harry shouted and dive-bombed at him, both of them were now in free fall, Quirrel tried to hold the stone in his hand but Harry byte it and let it escaped, in a blink of an eye they all went in a pile of smoke once they hit the ground in the fire circle. All the masters went to the circle to, all of them were having mixed feeling of what could have happened, they saw the red stone coming outside from the smoke but what interested them is who survived.

The smoke was clearing and from it they saw a wing taking the stone, in just a moment the young one came, all of them began almost smile in relief that he survived, but in a second Shen began to notice that there was another figure in the smoke.

"BEHIND YOU!" He shouted, the young one turned around too late, Quirrel took him by the wing and putted him to the ground. The man had his face full of scars, with eyes full of anger and his cloths were lightly ripped apart.

"Well it seems you did great while flying, let's see how you do without a wing." He said took Harry's left wing and immediately folded it breaking a bone, Harry was screaming total pain.

"NO!" His master shouted wanting to help him but was hold by Tigress and Monkey. Quirrel then placed both hands at his neck in order to strangle him.

"It seems that you are no match for us now and that is because you are now a silly….puny…..little….bird." Harry couldn't breathe he placed his wings at Quirrel's hands to fight him off.

Harry watched the group and noticed they're fear of what was happening his master was totally horrified. But now he couldn't do anything he tried to fight but was defeated in his attempt to save the stone and the closest family he ever had at heart, his master together with the others. Now if he was to die he only wishes that at least they will be safe. He never wanted them to see this. In that moment he began to sense that something was burning his eyes turned to the man's hands he was holding in his wings, they were turning black like coal, Quirrle saw that as well and turned back but his hands were now falling apart piece by piece.

"What kind of magic is this?" He asked in shock.

"Fool, take the stone." Voldemort said, he took out his wand from his pocket and charged back and Harry placed his wings on his face that also began to burn, he screamed in pain and went back, Harry watched his wings in shocked, what he had done?, what happened?

Quirrel turned back towards him with his face completely burned, Harry took a step back and waited for what could come, the man took only one step forward and in just one second he turned into ash, leaving only his cloths and wand behind. Harry holding his bad wing with his right one he took the wand from the ash looked at it for a moment before placing both wings on it and breaking it in two, several sparks coming from it. Once the wand was broken the circle disappeared and the black clouds began to disperse, the people outside the Tower began to open their windows and see that everything began to turn back to normal, they were now free.

Harry while watching the sky didn't noticed being taken by Po in his right arm who shouted happily.

"HA, HA, That was the most awesome thing I ever saw in my life."

"You made, you truly made it." Monkey said.

"Well done young one." Master Croc said while he was taken to the others who were looking at him with pride.

"You really showed something today kid." Tigress said placing a smile of pride on her face.

"Thank you, Master Tigress." He said with a smile. Then something came from outside throw the main gates, there was the wolf boss who was holding his wounded arm and other four soldiers who said.

"The creatures have perished." Shen nodded the report, before turning to the young crane.

"Well done, I knew you had something special in you." he said with a proud smile before hearing something coming from outside. He went on the palace wall and saw a crowd of people gathered around the palace, they saw Shen and didn't ran they instead began to shout cheers and the phrase "Long Live The Lord." He was dump stuck of what was happening, he was then beginning to feel in his heart something he never felt before.

"What is this?" He asked.

"They cheer their hero who liberated them." Po together with the master council and the Soothsayer near him said.

"No there is something I feel, something I never felt before." He said.

"That is acceptance and appreciation." His nanny said making the white peacock place his wing on his chest 'acceptance, appreciation?' The feeling he had never felt until now, it was something unusual for him but in the same time it was greater than the sweetest treats and deserts ever in existents.

"I never felt this before."He said with a pause placing a smile. "It is, magical."

"Well, we now have reconsidered something." Master Ox said.

"What do you mean, Grand Master Ox?" Shen asked turning to him.

"Well, you officially liberated the kingdom and the people want you back to lead them and so you are now ruling." Master Croc explained. That made Shen to think, what the young one said really came to reality, but now he must be much more careful with what decisions he will do as ruler of Gongmen.

"Since I was young I promised that I will continue my parent's legacy and rule the city, when I wanted to conquer it in the first place I had bad intentions." He said turning towards them. "But now everything has changed, I saw the truth. I will not rule alone I shall always take advice from the Masters Council in all the decisions I will take and make, and together we will rebuild and take the kingdom back to its prestige and glory, and I want to turn the city into what it should be; a city of peace, prosperity, unity, tolerance, culture, kung fu, science and arts."

"And my invention, at first I wanted to create a weapon of defense, not of wiping out kung fu, this was and shall be the main purpose of my invention." He said and all the masters smiled at the idea.

"Your parents would have been so proud of you." The Soothsayer said.

"I believe they are now." He said with a smile at the sky, and began to walk down the wall. While walking he turned to Po.

"Dragon Warrior."

"Hm."

"Thank you for opening my eyes. And I am sorry for what I did to you when you were young." He said.

"It's understandable, when you are angry or afraid you no more judge clearly. I understand that and also I learned that inner peace comes through forgiveness, of yourself, and of the people who did bad things to you in the past, you just need to let go, because what you will do from now matters. And I think you should rather thank Harry then me." Po said.

"I believe all of us contributed." Shen said looking at the young boy. Everyone was still cheering him for his courage; Monkey and Mantis were friendly punching him but carefully since his left wing was broken. He also had the red stone in his right wing.

"All right I think it's enough." He said.

"You know this is your first victory right?" Monkey said.

"I know that." Harry said.

"But still what was the deal with this stone any ways." Viper asked.

"This isn't an average stone it's the Philosopher's Stone, with it you can create a potion that could turn every metal into pure gold and one that prologues the life of an individual even make someone regain lost powers." Harry explained.

"Let me guess you read about it in one of your books." Tigress said still with a smile, Harry got a little ember aced.

"No wonder he fought so hard to gain it." Mantis said.

"Yeah." He said looking at it.

"You know it is really impressive he tried to tempt you in all the way necessary to make you give the stone, but you still refused." Mantis said.

"It was really tempting, but I knew that if I would have given him the stone he would have started to do what he did in the past; forcing others to submit to his will, killing, making others suffer, everything. I'm sure that my parents would have rather died again then let that happen."

"You did what was right Harry."Crane said from behind his back placing his wing on his shoulder. Harry turned around to see him.

"I am very, very proud of you, in spite all the odds and all the temptations, you have stand still and hold your ground against an enemy we never fought before." While was saying with a large smile Harry noticed behind his master's back the black ash that began to rise up in the air, that only meant one thing, Voldemort would try something. He has to track his master's attention.

"Ah, Master." He said trembling but he didn't listened and no one took notice.

"Master." He tried again, no one took notice, except Shen who looked at him with suspicion of why he was stressing himself, he looked in the direction and noticed the rising ash that took the face of the other face with no nose, and just a second he began to go towards them.

"Behind you!" He shouted, Crane turned around to see the face coming towards them.

"Master! Watch out!" Harry pushed the older crane aside; the face went through the young crane and he in that moment blacked out and collapsed to the ground. All watched the face that passed near them, at the gates a strange while the light appeared before the face in the ash that went through it and he together with the light vanquished. Crane turned to the ground to watch his student. He was shocked; his best student was lying lifeless on the ground. He kneeled and took him on his wings.

"Harry, no." He said on the brink of crying, the others turned to see what happened.

"No." Viper said with her tail to her mouth.

"Is….he." Mantis couldn't finish.

"Don't dare...saying it." Crane shouted almost shedding tears.

"I should have been more careful." Crane said.

"No one knew what could have came Crane. It's not your fault." Tigress said trying to calm him down.

"But I should have." Crane said. "I was in front of him; I should have seen that he was trying to warn me." He said. Shen and Soothsayer looked at each other and she knew what must be done.

"Master Crane." She tracked his attention "Let me check his pulse."

The master let the Soothsayer come closer to him and started to examine his him with all her medical knowledge she had learned over the years, she examined him in all the details possible, it took her five minutes to finish.

"Well?"Crane asked concerned.

"He is still alive, but he is in a coma, I don't know when he would wake up." The old goat said.

"What we should do then?" Po asked. The Peacock thought for a moment before turning to the Wolf Boss.

"Chang, call a ship for The Valley of Peace." He ordered and he together with the two wolves went to the docks. Shen then turned to the masters.

"He should wake up in a place and with the people he knows the best."

"Thanks Shen, but what should we do now." Po asked.

"I will order the wolf army to reestablish order and see if there are any creatures around. We must make sure they are all gone. And all the spells and curses vanished." He said.

"Still some of us should stay here; the others should go back to the Jade Palace." Tigress said looking at Crane holding his student in his wings helped by Monkey and Viper. The stone had fallen from his wings to the ground; Shen immediately took it to examine it.

"Everything for that cursed stone." Tigress said.

"What shall we do with it?" Monkey asked. The peacock turned to them.

"With what it could do, no one shall have it." Shen said placing it on the ground and took out his blade from his sleeve, with one powerful move he hit the stone so hard that it broke into many pieces.

"Better destroyed then to fall into wrong hands again and…What the!"A light appeared and took many pieces from the stone leaving only one small curved piece.

"All right at least what happened here is over." Mantis said. But Shen in his mind thought otherwise.

"I think, this is just the beginning." He looked turned his attention to the masters. "The question is, of what."


	12. Chapter 12

Crane returned to the Jade Palace with Monkey and Viper helping him carrying his unconscious student and put him to rest in his room in the barracks, he since he arrived with him stayed near him as much as he could outside training and he was praying to the gods that he would wake up soon. Crane once arrived was asked by Shifu what happened in Gongmen but he could barely say a word of the events, Viper took his place and told the Grand Master about all the events that occurred there; the reformation of Lord Shen, the fight with the monsters, with the man with two different faces, the fight and Harry's courage and determination during it. Shifu felt sorry for what happened to Crane's student and tried to do something to help him pass over it, all failed, the Crane master's attachment towards his student that formed over the years was really powerful and couldn't be deteriorated. Shifu hoped he will not become like him after the incident with Tai Lung, but in many cases it seemed certain, he was now blaming himself for his student's coma and during training he was reproaching himself for the failures very severely and that happened in the past two days since the battle.

Master Shifu while walking the corridor of the barracks he noticed Crane in Harry's room, the master was looking at the unconscious student with a heavy heart while holding the young one by the wing, in all this days that followed he never shed one drop of tear from his eyes although he knew it wasn't really good to keep everything inside him. But he didn't wanted the others to see that he was totally broken by the loss of his student, but all the masters, including the ones that returned a day ago could see the status he was.

"Crane, I know very well how you feel." Shifu said, but the bird couldn't turn around.

"I'm sorry." Crane remained silent for a moment.

"I didn't want this to happen, it's all my fault." Crane said with sadness.

"No one knew what trick that demon in stored for us. Not even you, it wasn't your fault." Crane took a deep breath.

"I should have been more careful about what was happening, in this way he wouldn't be in this status." He said holding his wing really tight.

"And now I don't even know if he will ever wake up. He is unconscious for three days now."

"You must not lose fate Crane; you must trust your student." Master Shifu said calmly.

"I trust him, he is much stronger then all of us think." He took a deep breath "But the battle was very hard and it exhausted him, I just hope that he will not…" He couldn't finish.

"If he will, at least he did it with honor." Master Shifu said before turning around to let Crane alone with his student, he could feel his heart full of sorrow at the prospect of losing one of the most dedicated students of the Jade Palace and the youngest of all who, despite all odds stopped an evil greater than they thought possible and reformed another.

"One of the most eminent pupils of the Jade Palace, gone. Why it had to happen like this." Shifu said silently and walked away. Crane remained in the room watching Harry with sorrow in his heart and while the time was passing he was beginning to feel something draining out from him and feel the way he never felt in years since he started to learn Kung Fu at the Lee Dhai, he was lame, he was a bad teacher for his student, he was useless, he was no more confident in him. And he was feeling that he might never see his student's pure emerald eyes, his waiting seems to have been in vain.

"Harry, if you can hear me I hope you have fond peace and I hope you are now happy, you are now with your parents again. Just for you to know you have been the best student I ever had. Forgive me for what happened." Crane said moving his head to the other end of the bed and took the blanket to cover him completely.

"It seems Po will eat those sweets." He said for the different sugar products in front of the bed. They appeared one day after the battle during the night. There were all sorts of different things like beans with strange flavors, sticky jellies, chocolate all sorts of it. Po snicker in one time and took a box of beans and ate some but he stopped immediately, he said that some taste like chilly or liver, or even like grass, wood, earwax even vomit but no one believed him for a bit.

….

Harry was watching as a face began come out from the smoke, first a serpant came then a skull and in just that moment the face with no nose that appeared and.

"AAAAAAAAA" he screamed as he was coming to him and in a blink of an eye.

….

"AAA!" Harry woke up abruptly and breathing heavily.

"Harry! Y-you're alive." Crane said all his lack of faith diminished and his heart was pounding with joy almost on the brink of getting out from his chest and barely managing to hold out the desire to hug him.

"M-master, what happened?" He asked, Crane smiled gently at him and coved him with the blanket to the neck.

"You don't need to worry Harry, everything is back to normal now, you made it." He said gently. "You defeated him."

"I….I did it?" He asked.

"Yes." Crane said.

"But what happened?"

"The demon made a trick to get away from us, he went through you and threw you into a coma that lasted three days, many though you were dead. Even I was losing fate in the last moment. But you are still alive; this is the most important thing." He said, his student smiled at him, he began to move in an attempt to get on his feet but.

"ARGH!" He felt a great pain on his left wing that was like thunder. "What the…"

He moved the blanket away and saw his wing wrapped tight in bandages with some sticks to keep it straight. He then remembered what happened during the battle.

"The bone of the wing was broken badly, we made you drink some of your healing potions as well as others we knew but we minimum effect, Mantis also tried some acupuncture but we had to call the doctor to consult you and said that your wing will be healed properly in two weeks." Crane said.

"I guess the healing potions I made don't work at more severe injuries." He said.

"In a way they worked, Mantis said that if it wasn't for the potions it would had to be removed but luckily it will heal completely." He said smiling.

"That means I can't do kung fu for two weeks." Harry said disappointed but relieved that it wasn't amputated.

"I know but it must heal properly, only after that you can retake your lessons." Crane said calmly.

"Yeah." Harry smiled before a though came to his mind. "But, what happened to Lord Shen, the master council and the others?"

"You don't need to worry; Lord Shen finally found inner peace thanks to you, he is now leading Gongmen city together with the master council." He said with a soft voice "And the others; Po, Tigress and Mantis returned yesterday." Harry smiled at his master, everything was a total victory.

"Oh." Crane remembered about the sweets.

"And…Last night you get those sweets, a note said that they came from some admirers but no one figured out who might they be. Po wanted to eat some but surprisingly he didn't even finish the first box he opened."

"Really why?" Harry asked laughing.

"He said they have some strange flavors like liver and grass even earwax and vomit flavors." Crane said laughing before handling a box of beans to him. He first took some red and green beans that tasted like chocolate and peppermint before turning to the others; they really tasted awful one tasted like liver, other like grass and the other like fish. He gave some to his master, some really were grows.

"Po was right they really have strange flavors."

"Yeah, I know but it seems that they depend on the color, the color represents the flavor of each bean." Harry said.

"I noticed, but still try to don't eat too many sweets; they aren't so good for recovering from such an adventure, only to regain morale." Crane said smiling.

"Yes master." Harry smiled back, Crane then went to the door to let his student rest.

"Well I will leave for you to get some rest." Crane said but Harry didn't want that much to sleep.

"Actually I would wish to get up after all those days." Harry said trying to get the blanket off him and tried to get on his feet but he could barely move his weakened body that it seem to weight like an elephant. Crane placed his right wing on him to stop.

"You are too weak to move for now, you need to stay and rest, if you want read something it would make the time to pass much more quickly." He said, Harry took several breaths before saying.

"All right master." And calmed himself down. Crane put the blanket back on him and gave something to read from his desk, his student took the book and looked back at his master smiling, crane smiled as well and walked to the exit; he turned his head to see him opening the book and reading, relief and happy he closed the door and went to training.

After several hours Harry managed to regain part of his strength and tried to move but not without difficulty he must hold on by something. His master was aiding him; they walked to the Hall of Heroes where he saw Master Shifu, Mantis, Viper and Tigress.

"Well well, look who wake up." Mantis said smiling.

"Well after three days of coma." Harry said sheepishly.

"We are glad that you are all right." Viper said smiling warmly.

"I know it was scary and crazy." Harry said.

"That battle was everything but crazy. There is no word to describe it." Tigress said.

"At least everything is over for now." He said.

"Indeed, and I have to tell you something." Master Shifu said.

"Yes Master Shifu."

"I might have not witnessed the battle, but I heard about what happened and what the purpose was." He said calmly. "You have shown a great courage in front of dangers, loyalty towards your master and you fought against an opponent who might have tried to destroy everything and tried to tempt you to give him a magical artifact that could give him back his lost powers by saying that he could give you power and bring back your family. But in spite of all this you refused."

"I know master." He said bowing his head to him.

"But still, why did you refused. In spite of all the gifts that you would have obtained?" He asked.

"I had several night mares that showed to me how my parents really died. I recognized his voice and I thought that my parents fought against him because he wanted power and was killing the people who refused his offer of using the power of darkness. And I knew that if he would have got his powers back he would have restarted his reign of terror, and maybe my parents would have rather died again then let this happen, he would surely killed me if he got the stone."

"True." Shifu said smiling softly.

"What happened to the stone?" He asked remembering about it.

"Lord Shen destroyed it; it broke into pieces, but…." Tigress stopped suddenly.

"But what?" He asked worried.

"Some strange lights appeared and took them." Viper said.

"Have some of them remained?" He asked.

"The lights took almost all of them." Shifu said before slowly taking out a box. "Except, this one." He opened the box to show a small curved red stone inside.

"This is all that remained from the stone." Mantis said while Harry picked the stone in his good wing to analyze.

"So…..What will you do with it?" Mantis asked making the young one turn to him.

"Me?" He asked confused.

"You have the power to bring back your parents. Isn't this the desires of your heart? Aside from turning everything into pure gold." Viper said, Harry looked at the piece in his wing and he looked around him, he might have now the power to bring his parents back it was great, but there was something else that both his mind and heart were telling now.

"I….can't do it." He said turning to Shifu and placed the piece back and closed the box.

"You can't but why." Shifu asked looking in his eyes.

"What I have learnt from this experience is that power only corrupts and attracts the worst. This power of resurrecting people from the dead is too tempting for everyone to have it, and it is not normal for people to decide other people's destiny, life or resurrect them from the dead or turn something into something else. It is not correct and it could only turn everything into something we don't want to happen. If my parents had to die in order to protect me and other people I can't interfere with it or change things. If I do that I might make things much worst then they are and it is wrong. It only destroys the balance of things and for this it isn't worth it. I should let things the way they have to be." Harry said. All the masters were smiling at him, what the youngling had just said was the most wise thing ever mentioned, Crane was the most proud of his student, and he was right no one should decided how the people's lives have to be or what destiny they should have.

"What you have just said are the words of a wise master." Master Shifu said to him. "Your parents would be very proud of you." Harry smiled and bowed to him.

"Thank you Grand Master."

"So what should we do with it?" Mantis asked.

"Master if I may, put it somewhere no one would know or dare to look, somewhere only you would know." Harry said.

"I know just the place." He said and then Po and Monkey rushed in from the main doors.

"Boy those bandits really weren't much for us." Monkey said.

"Yeah, especially after we give them a good lesson." Po said before noticing the others and surprisingly.

"Ha,ha Harry you truly are alive." Po said and took him us in his arms, which made Harry to growl in pain.

"Oups, sorry. Forgot about your injury." He said.

"No worries." He said.

"So have we decided on what to do with the stone?" Monkey asked.

"Master Shifu will lock it up somewhere. In any case no one will use it again." Tigress said.

"Oh great that is certainly great." Po said in a nervous tone, he surely did something.

"Po you did something with the stone?" Tigress asked suspicious.

"Well." He said in a squeaky voice and reached to his pocket to get out two keys made of gold?

"Po!" Tigress shouted.

"Sorry I couldn't stop, the thing of turning something into pure gold was really irresistible." He said.

"Maybe, but a wise man said once; although you turned a piece of lead into gold, inside it is still lead. You can't change what it was something at the beginning." Master Shifu said.

"But, it was by magic." Po said.

"Magic can give but it will take something from you one day." Master Shifu said.

"Yeah it took time; it took me a whole day till I figured what to put in the potion to get it right." Po said.

"So that was the main reason you skipped training" Tigress said in her usual manner.

"Well you can't say it wasn't fruitful." Po said trying to find a good point.

"Well Po you find what and managed to realize something and now time for training for all of you." Master Shifu ordered and all of them made to the training grounds, Harry followed them.

"Harry since you can't do kung fu for several days you will just you watch. Ok?" Crane asked.

"Yes master." He took a sit near the staircase, although he can't do Kung fu he will instead do magic, the time wouldn't be lost.


	13. Chapter 13

The two weeks of rest passed really quickly for Harry, he was now back in his full strength and restarted his Kung Fu training with his master, during those weeks he managed to exercise his magic skills and managed to do it without being discovered, if he heard someone approaching he would hide the book and wand under his pillow and take something else. It was really effective. He managed to master new spells and charms during those weeks, even received newer spell and charm books.

He even tried the strange flavored sweets and they were really strange, especially the chocolate frogs that were spelled to behave like real ones, one of them escaped and had to go after it to not be spotted, luckily it went into a water pound and melted.

Everything went good for two weeks in which he managed to revise everything he learnt so far, everything went fine until now when a messenger came in and handed over a message for his master, there was only one person he knew he would write to him and make him stress; his own mother. Harry looked in his master's messages to her but never understood why his master was afraid of telling her what he was doing. He usually never asked questions of why he was inventing things like he was running the Jade Palace and describe it as an inn. He went at his door and knocked.

"Who's there?" He asked in a stressed voice.

"It's me master." Harry said and entered, he noticed his master holding the scroll tight in his hands.

"Is there something that bothers you?" He asked.

"No…not at all." He said stressed.

"Master, with all due respect I can see from a mile away that you are stress about something." Harry said. "If there is something I can help, just tell me." Crane looked at the young one with big eyes, he would ask him to leave but that would only make him more persistent and if he says a lie he would surely try to find if what he said was true, either way he will find out.

"It's my mother; she will come to visit me today." He said.

"And, let me guess it isn't a really happy event." Harry said thinking that he might not had a really good relationship with her.

"It's not that, I like that I will see her again and it isn't how you experienced with your relatives before I found you."

"Then, what is the problem?" Harry asked.

"Aah, when I was young she was extremely protective around me; she never let me play with other children or run, never allowed me around sharp objects and many other things, she tighter all the sharp corners with pillows and till I was six I had to wearer a full suite of armor. When I was eight I snick out from the house and discovered a Kung Fu class, which was very advance for me and she didn't liked the idea, I didn't knew how she found out but since that day she hated kung fu, and every time she saw me doing kung fu she was having severe heart palpitations. She made me promised to never do Kung Fu ever again or have anything to do with it."

"I see, but you are one of the best kung fu masters in China." Harry said.

"I know, but my mother has a weak heart, if she finds out that I am a kung fu master. That would kill her not to mention that I also have you as my student and I teach you kung fu." He said.

"But for how long will she visit?" Harry asked.

"Only for today." Crane said.

"Oh great but, wait a minute, how come that she doesn't know?" Harry asked.

"Because she is not DEAD, in all the letter I told her that I…..manage an inn, it is what she always wanted." He said.

"Yeah…. I know that as well." He said and his master watched at him with an unrelieved look before on his face asking.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Well…..I…..read your letters when you gave them to give to the messenger. And…I also made copies of them, and I replaced the part about master Shifu as an underprivileged who cleans toilets, I wrote that he is your second in command." Harry said.

"For how long have you've done this?" Crane asked shocked.

"Since the first time you started to give me messages for your mother." Harry said. Crane started to get even more stressed, have his student wrote something else aside from the part about Shifu.

"Have you written something else aside from the part about Shifu?" He asked.

"No, just that part." He said.

"Good." He said.

"So what we will do?"He asked. Crane placed his right wing on his forehead.

"You will not do anything for now Harry, you did enough, I know your intentions were good but still there is only one way for her to not find out." He said.

"Which is?" He asked.

"I will have to quit Kung Fu." He said and his student was dump stuck.

"But master you can't do that."

"It's the only way? At the training field I will do it. I'm sorry." He said.

"But master I have always took you as my model." Harry said sad.

"I know and I'm sorry for that, but I'm afraid I have no other option." He said leaving the room. This was his worst day, he doesn't want to let his student down and doesn't want to quit but what else he could do. If he would have other options to choose in order to both not kill his mother or disappoint his student and the others he would choose without question. Harry watched him sad for what he will do and thought about what will happen.

"I think this will not end well." He said and he was right, training came, his master haven't done well, Shifu commented and he said things like all kung fu was dangerous and then flew away letting everyone behind, didn't knowing what was the matter with him.

"Crane!" Po called and went after him.

"What's wrong with him?" Monkey asked and Harry who was watching from the doors to the training room went to them.

"Ah…..I know." He said tracking the master's attention. He told them everything his master told him while in his room, but avoided to say what he had first written in his letters about Shifu, but even with that it didn't went very well for him.

"Let me get this straight; he told his mother, that he is working as an innkeeper and we work for him."Shifu said with a distressed tone.

"Yes." Harry said.

"And I am second in command?" He said.

"Yes, but still we have to help him; he is still a member of the Furious Five and was always helping; besides it's about his mother, if she finds out the truth her heart will surely blow out from her chest." He said hoping he will understand, but it didn't seem that much. The grand master took a deep breath before saying.

"The Jade Palace is built on complete honesty, I admit that I invented the challenge day to give Po a lesson and although this is against tradition I accept. But only for now." He said making the young one relief.

"Thank you master for your understanding." He said bowing in respect.

"Right, but while he is in town with his mother you will have to do your training." Shifu said.

"I know that master." He said.

"And for that Tigress will tell you what you will do." He said.

"Yes master I wi…..Tigress!?" He said shocked before feeling a giant paw on his right shoulder.

"Do you have something to say?" She asked.

"No….mistress." He said stuttering and thought what she will put him now.

"Good; 25 laps around the training grounds." She said.

"25!?" He asked shocked.

"Not enough 50 then, let's go." She ordered, Harry didn't having much to do bowed and said already thinking about the tiredness.

"Yes mistress." He said before he went with her to the training grounds and began to do 50 laps, Tigress watched him to make sure he does them correctly without slowing down, but when he was at the 20th lap they heard something coming from the Hall of the Warriors.

"What was that?" Harry asked confused.

"I don't know, stay and continue the laps. I will go." She said and ran towards the palace. Harry continued to do his laps but the last 10 he did them much slower; due to the exhaustion. In the meantime Crane was in the village talking with a female crane wearing a purple robe; he was of course trying to keep her busy with presenting the village.

"Here we have the tailor's shop they do really excellent work there."

"But when I am going to see your inn?" She asked making Crane to think of an answer.

"Oh….the inn….right…yo-you know it's just been cleaned….and I don't know when it's gone be done." He said stuttering.

"We are going there, right now."She said sternly making a few steps before beginning to fly.

"Wait, mom." He called and tried to make her stop but in vain. Even when they reached the top he couldn't stop her even with small excuses. Crane had covered his eyes preparing for the worst when she opened the door. She heard her gulping and Crane picked but saw Monkey and Po bowing to her.

"How'de boss." Monkey said.

"Right this way misses Crane." Po said and led her inside. Crane then followed but looked at the monkey with suspicion, but he made a face a assurance that nothing was wrong. Miss Crane was impressed about how everything was well kept and things like that.

"Wow this place is wonderful." She said amazed while everyone was bowing, but when she noticed a moving hat and from it came mantis trying to say something nice she got scared and hit him with her bag before hugging his son.

"Oh Crane, I'm so very proud of you. Of course I would be proud of you no matter what you did." She said, calmly and happy. "As long as it wasn't kung fu, but that it's ridiculous hahahaha. Because, you're so frail." She began flipping his wing and he looked at them.

"Not really that frail mom." He said.

"Oh, everybody is just how you describe them. Except I thought the tiger was a girl." She whispered but she heard her and made a long face. She then turned to red Panda.

"And you must be little Shi Fu, my son's most trusted assistant and second in command." She said, although he didn't liked how she pronounced his name he turned around and placed a forced smile on his face. Good thing that Crane told Po what harry wrote in his copies and not his first variant.

"Hello Shi Fu I am Crane's mommy." She said and Shifu placed a frown on his face and didn't said a word.

"He doesn't seem to talk much." She said to her son. Just in that moment they heard a younger male voice calling from a column.

"Hey guys." A young crane with round glasses came not noticing the female bird there. "I heard some noises recently and….." He then noticed who was in the room now staring at him. 'I shouldn't come in this moment.' He snapped in his mind.

"Oh….hi….sorry for the interruption…..I think….I will leave for the moment." He said stuttering.

"Not so fast, who is this boy?" She asked her son.

"Oh, he is….am…."

"Harry, the young master...yeah he was probably in his room…..reading." Monkey said placing his hand on the young Crane's shoulder.

"Yeah, Harry the young master." Crane said smiling, surprisingly it wasn't forced, and in a way he felt many times that he was something more than the present status.

"Wait if he is the young master and you the big one." His mother started to feel something on her chest.

"Yes, mom?" He asked stressed.

"Crane, why haven't you told me that I am granny?" She said taking the young crane in a very large hug and tight hug almost squishing him.

"Oh I can't believe I have a grandson." She said with a large smile. Before realizing him.

"Yeah about that he is actually…" Crane was interrupted.

"So where is she?" His mother asked.

"Where is who exactly?" He asked.

"Well, my daughter-in-law who else?"

"Well mom, he is actually….."

"Adopted, I'm not actually his son…..sadly." He said.

"Oh, I see." She said a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry that I am not…" She took him back in her arms.

"But who cares? The fact that you are my son's child makes things magical. Besides I don't want my son to marry any kind of woman that could bring him or my grandchildren in danger. So although you are adopted makes absolutely no difference at all."

"Oh….good to know that." He said barely breathing and a bit annoyed.

"Oh you so much look like you father. So frail and so cute." She said making him to feel even more ember aced.

"Help." He whispered to his master.

"Ah….mom how about you leave him some space please? And he is more powerful then he looks." Crane said.

"Maybe but why haven you told me about him all this time?" She asked looking at him.

"Well….."

"He wanted to be a surprise." Po came. "Yeah, if he would manage to visit you but the business went so good that he hadn't had time to come and present him to you. So here it is now."

"Oh and I think I came right on a good time." She said.

"Yeah well…..wait what do you actually want to say?" Crane asked.

"I mean look at his feathers they are so messy." She said.

"That's the way they are." Harry said defensively. But she didn't seem to have heard. She then took his glasses to inspect them.

"And those glasses don't seem powerful enough for his eyes." She said.

"They are good the way they are." He said.

"Mom, he had those glasses from the early beginning, they are good the way they are." Crane said.

"Don't comment on what your mother knows the best son." She said before adding.

"And since I'm here I think I will go with him to the doctor to buy him more powerful glasses. It will be a great opportunity to spend time with my grandson." She said and took him by the wing.

"Come; let's get you some better glasses." He would want to protest to that, but his master (father) made him an implored look to don't.

"Yes…..grandmamma." He said stressed in his beck, before being dragged out by her.

"Well, at least she will have a great time with her 'grandson'." Mantis said.

"You better go after them. He will surely not like what will be next." Po said.

"That is what I intend to." Crane said and flew after her. She and Harry stopped at the optician to buy him some new glasses, despite his and Crane's objection he bought the most powerful she could find in the store, for her they were perfect for her frail grandson but for Harry they were intolerable, he could barely see a thing throw them, Crane had to take him by the wing.

"So are you all right with the new glasses." She asked and Harry made a nod of approval.

"Oh wonderful, everything for my frail son and grandson." She said smiling before going to a nearby shop.

"Sorry for this Harry." He said.

"No worries." He said distressed before slipping and falling to the ground, good that she wasn't there to see.

"Are you all right?"Crane asked worried.

"Gah, those glasses are horrible, I can barely see a thing with them." He said angry taking them off.

"Don't worry I will give your old pair back once she leaves." Good thing that he took them after his mother bought the new ones.

"At least you will not be considered the childe anymore." He said.

"Yeah; good for me. But still if she tries to feed you try to bear it." Crane said.

"Why you say that?" Harry asked.

"When she came she gave me regurgitated food like when I was a baby, despite the fact that I am no more in that status. It was really embracing."

"That's grouse I think I will not eat for the rest of the day." He said.

"Are you certain?"

"Definitely." Crane's mother returned really quickly with some whipped beans.

"Oh, how wonderful to see my two favorite boys safe and sound." She said.

"We know that mom." Crane said with a forced smile.

"Oh, Harry do you want some whipped beans?" She said smiling. Harry doesn't want to be rude but there is no way he will eat regurgitated food.

"Well, no thanks grandmamma. I'm not hungry." He said.

"Oh, well then, maybe later or tomorrow." She said.

"Yeah maybe….." Crane gulped at the last word. "Tomorrow?! What do you mean tomorrow?"

"I decided to stay over the night at your inn and leave tomorrow morning, wouldn't that be great." She said excited.

"Yeah great." Crane said not so happy.

"Well I think I will buy some things before returning." She left for a nearby store.

"This is really bad there are no beds at the Jade Palace except in master Shifu's room and I don't think he will like it." Harry said.

"I know I am totally doomed." Crane said placing both wings on his head in desperation.

"There is another thing and this might make matters worse." Harry said.

"Really what is it?"

"While I was making 50 laps along the training grounds I heard some noises that seemed to be a fight, I don't know against whom, for what purpose or if the attacker will return."

"Ah, the situation gets worst by every hour, you must find out as soon as possible who it was. In any case I can't risk my mother to see something to do with kung fu." Crane said.

"I will go to the Jade Palace to ask Shifu right now." He said extending his wings to fly.

"No, we need to return with my mother, if she sees that you disappeared she will not take it easy." Crane said.

"Yes Master."

They waited until she returned and went back to the Palace and yes, they told them that she will stay over the night in master Shifu's room which didn't went well for him and said that he will sleep in Crane's room because of that he has to sleep near master Shifu's room.

"Master Shifu I'm sorry for this situation." Harry called from the barrack's corridor.

"It couldn't have been more ember acing then now." He said.

"At least this is only for the night." Harry said.

"I can see that you are also ember aced as well." Shifu commented.

"She bought me a pair of too powerful glasses that I can barely see through them, she wanted to give me regurgitated food I said I am not hungry and some more, like in the days my master was young." He said.

"I recognize that a mother must protect her children, but not in an exaggerated manner. And since she sees you as her grandson you will have to accept this until she leaves." Master Shifu said.

"Right. And Master, I heard there was a battle earlier, but against whom." Harry asked.

"It was the Lin Kuei, a group of nomadic wolfs, thieves and assassins train from birth in the art of stealth and combat. They don't give up easily." He said.

"Why were they here?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but they will be back sooner or later." He said, Harry thought for a moment they might come for something.

"Master Shifu, they might want to get back the Shadow Crown, I read in the sacred scrolls that the Jade Palace took those crowns centuries ago and deposited them in the archives. Whoever wears one makes the wearer invisible, they were the Lin Kuei source of power; they might want to get them back. And maybe they will attack tonight" He said.

"Maybe and if that is so we must defend them." He said.

"Should I do something?" Harry asked.

"No we will handle ourselves, go to sleep, and thanks for reminding me about this." He said before going in the room. Harry went to his room nearby. He was thinking about the present situation, his master and his mother were in the Hall, and if they sleep they might be easy targets. He took the plank from under his bed where his magic books were and started to look in each one until she found a defensive spell.

"Let's do some defensive magic." He said to himself, he took the note and went to the room where the crowns were locked up before looking in it.

" _Make a circle around the object you want to protect then place the wand and recite the spell._ " He read out loud, he drew a circle with chalk.

"Circum defendum." He said and a blue circle was formed around the box. He went out from the room to go to bed before hearing footsteps from Crane's mother. He went to hide behind a column and watched her moving.

"That pool really needs a fence around it." She said and moved to the direction of the archives. He didn't notice Harry who was holding his wand with the lumos spell active. He breathed relieved for a moment until she noticed something appearing on the note.

"Make sure you put salt on the circle for a better defense, otherwise powerful blows from beasts with claws will not be deflected. Now you are telling me." He said frustrated before taking a deep breath.

"All right, maybe there is time, maybe….."

"Water, my room." He heard her voice.

"All right that…" He stopped.

"Would you mind staying right there with the light for one moment?" A male voice came before hearing the clapping of a metallic object on something.

"Thank you ma'am, we will bring that water to your room right away."

"Well, see that you do." She said and left for her room.

"The Lin Kuei! I need to do something; if they got the crowns no one will see them." He said and thought what he could do.

"If they are invisible with the crowns I will make them visible." He went to his room. Crane then woke up and saw his mother.

"Mom, why are you up?" He questioned stressed.

"Don't worry that nice wolf is going to bring me some water." She said and walked to 'her room'.

"Oh nice wolf." He said before a hint went to his head and gulped. There could only be one thing.

"Did you guys hear something?" Po asked while running with Shifu.

"I think the Lin Kuei are back." Crane said before being thrown back. "Your right." A voice said and knocked Po and Shifu out. Crane's mother came out to ask for her water and saw Shifu that seems to do Kung Fu. She then saw her son lying on the floor.

"Crane, oh my heart." She said, he placed his wings on her to calm down.

"Ah, little Shifu is playing Kung Fu master again." Po said.

"Oh yeah, he sometimes do that to get out his extra power. And we should play along." Crane said, Po then heard some metal clunching and a hammer with spikes attached to a chain almost hit him, he then attacked the wolf that turned invisible.

"Ah, look…..I am…..pretending….to hit….the bad guy." He was then put to the ground.

"Now I pretend to be hitted." He was hit in the tenders and made low pain sounds. The fight began to be intense; some wolves were using chain hammers that were giving away the position. The Boss of the Lin Kuei ordered to don't use them.

"Who said that?" Miss Crane asked and Po came.

"Oh, it was me." He tried to laugh "Now we must show this….inn employees the error of they're ways." He was caught by someone and started to be knocked by the column before being thrown to another one. He was knocked unconscious. The other five came in, Crane said something immediately that Shifu was playing and the others were playing along.

"Wait, what?" Monkey asked before being knocked out and the others started to fight but one by one everyone had been knocked out leaving the cranes.

"So no one left but the birds." The male voice said.

"Son is this really happening?" She asked shocked.

"Yes." The wolf came and took her by the beak.

"Let go of her." Crane demanded.

"Or what, you can't fight what you can't see." He said putting her down, and she started to have heart palpitations which made Crane to move back

"But you can fight what you can see and can't move." They heard a younger voice and Harry came out and splashed some sticky juice over the wolves leaving them noticeable and having they're foots stick to the floor.

"What is this thing?!"

"Master, take the double hammer." Harry called and Crane did just that, he took the double headed hammer and hit them with high power destroying the Shadow Crowns making them visible.

"Chain Hammers." The wolf boss said and threw the hammers towards the two cranes, but the master caught two of them to the double headed hammer and started to rotate it like a propeller, took the wolves that had them and knocked out the rest that came to them, leaving their boss alone.

"Get out." He demanded but the wolf laugh.

"I just defeated the Dragon Warrior, why would you two think you could beat me."

"Because no one is putting with my family." Crane said and started to fight him and hit him hard with both his legs; his mother instead of being horrified she was amazed at how good he was fighting. The wolf took out his chain hammer to throw it at the birds but Crane took it and raveled it's possessor with the chain and lifted him up before throwing him away with the rest of the wolves. Both male cranes turned to the older female.

"Crane, you are a kung fu master and he is your student." She said shocked.

"I'm sorry I…I couldn't tell you…..I'm sorry…..I will never do kung fu again ever, ever I promise."He said stressed with both wings in a begging position.

"Non sense you two were incredible. You saved my life." She said and both males looked at each other.

"So, you don't get a heart attack." Crane asked, his mother looked at his chest.

"What, this? This is pride." She said.

"But you said you never want me to do, kung fu." He said.

"Because I didn't know you will become so good, I thought you will get hurt. For so many years I thought you are weak and fragile. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course mom." He said and took her in his wings in a big hug. The next morning everyone was out to greet farewell to Crane's mother.

"Thank you all for making me feel so welcome." She said.

"Take care."

"Please to meet you"

"Come again"

"Goodbye Crane's mom." Po said hugging her.

"It was so kind to visite us, ma'am" Master Shifu said kissing her wing.

"Oh, thank you little Shifu." She said not out loud this time before turning to her son.

"Good by son, come visit me" She said.

"I will goodbye mom." He said hugging her.

"And bring your student as well he is really amazing."

"I know, he is the best student I ever had. Hard working, intelligent, brave and loyal."

"Don't hesitate in adopting him." She whispered, making Crane a bit ember aced, but he liked the idea. "He will be a great son for you and grandson for me and he will have you as father, all three win." She then turned to the young boy.

"It was a pleasure o meet you miss." Harry said smiling and she took him in her arms.

"Come and visit me one day."

"We will he said." He said a bit ember aced.

"Oh and don't look too much at the sun or read with lit out." She said.

"I will." He said before she realised him and left.

"Well, that could have been worst." Po said. Master Shifu then came to them and all three bowed.

"Master Shifu, I am sorry things went so out of control. If it's OK, I'd like to un quite the Furious Five." Crane said.

"Very well." He said.

"Let that be a lesson to you Crane, pfff, honesty is always the best policy."

"I heard once that images worth more than a thousand words; maybe if she witnessed you fighting she realized that you aren't frail and can take care of yourself. It might have been different if she wouldn't saw you in action." Harry said to him.

"Maybe. But wasn't it your brilliant idea to pretend the Jade Palace was an inn Po, Harry hadn't told me to be Crane's idea." Shifu said.

"Well, I don't know if it was a brilliant idea, cunning maybe but I don't know." Po said.

"Good you will have plenty of time to figure it out, while you two run up and down the stairs of the Jade Palace a hundred times as punishment." He said and both of them looked out.

"Definitely not a brilliant idea." Po said.

"Definitely, not." Crane said.

"Ah Master Shifu, who will train me then, this will take I think half a day." Harry said.

"I know, and because of that, Viper will be your master." He said.

"Oh, great." He said relieved, for a moment he thought he would have said Tigress.

"Together with Tigress. If something happens and Viper must go on a mission." He said. Harry was dump stuck he should have anticipated that.


End file.
